Trouble in the Sweet Shop
by Daisy-Diadem
Summary: It is 5 years since Draco has left Hogwarts, 5 years since Voldemort was defeated. He is in Diagon Alley with his 4 year old son, What happens when he bumps into the golden trio? Cute/Twist/Love/Heartbreak/Friendships lost. Give it a shot, you never know! Rubbish at summaries R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this as a cute little one-shot but I don't know if I should write more chapters. What do you guys think? Leave a comment in the review? Anyway this is 5 years after Hogwarts and Voldemorts defeat. The light side has won. Just for fun really. I loved writing this one, creating little Scorpius' personalty.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Don't own it, never will.

* * *

><p>Trouble at the Sweet Shop<p>

* * *

><p>It was 5 years since Draco Malfoy had left Hogwarts, the dark side had lost and he was saved from an awful fate, thanks to Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix who had evidence that he was forced to do the dark lords bidding.<p>

The blonde had matured a lot in 5 years, he was taller and more defined now, muscles that had obviously developed from quidditch which he still played as a hobby. He was a successful business man with shares in many companies and a huge anonymous contributor to many charities, enabling him to keep a personal life.

He was standing in 'Flourish and Blotts' looking at Quidditch books, he was dreadfully bored.

"Daddy, can we go to 'Sugarplum's' now?" A small blonde haired boy was tugging on him arm.

"In a minute, we're just waiting for mummy to finish here and then I'll take you to get some sweets, deal?" He smiled at the small 4 year old and watched as he toddled of into the children's section. 10 minutes later he was still staring at the same row of books, deciding he had had enough of the scenery, he went to the check out and told the worker to tell his wife he had gone to 'Sugarplum's Sweet Shop'.

"Scorp, come on son, we're going to get sweets"

"Yeah" and the small boy ran towards his father, holding his hand as they exited the shop and towards the brightly lit sweet shop, they entered and the 4 year old loosed his fathers hand and ran to find what he wanted. The shop was packed, people everywhere were looking for sugary snacks. Deciding to keep a close eye on Scorpius, his young son, he followed the direction he went in and quickly found him by the chocolate frogs.

"Found anything you want yet?"

"Daddy please, leave me alone, I don't follow you and mummy when you do your shopping" He was quite cheeky for a 4 year old, Draco stepped back to look at something sweet so his son could not see him but managed to still keep an eye on him. Taking another step back whilst watching his son, he accidently bumped into the person standing behind him.

"My apolo...Weasel?" Shocked to find his old enemies here, as it was rumoured he and Potter had gone to France on some Auror business. Both Harry and Ron had become Aurors after leaving Hogwarts, and seeing as their job would take them abroad and Hermione had chosen to work as a healer, they had lost contact.

"Watch where your going Malfoy" Ron was in no mood to deal with Draco, although he had been cleared, Ron and Harry had never taken the news well and wished he was locked up in Azkaban to rot like his parents.

"Thought you'd left the country...pity you've come back really. It was so peaceful here without you"

"Watch it Malfoy, we've just got back and don't think I haven't thought about going over your files again." This time it was Harry to talk, both he and Ron had gotten a lot broader due to their line of work. Both pretty much looked the same elsewhere, Harry with the same glasses and same messy black hair and Ron with the same ginger hair and vacant Weasley expression.

"Look over my files, I've been cleared of all charges, now if you'll excuse me" He pushed past Ron, who in a moment of anger, grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of his robes and pushed him against the shelves, causing stock to fall and customers to gather around and take notice.

"What are you doing to my daddy Mr?" Little Scorpius, looked up and Ron and frowned with those big blue eyes, intending to be intimidating but coming across as simply adorable. Harry pulled Ron off of Malfoy and apologised to the boy.

"Go back to finding your sweets Scorpius, Dad will be with you in a minute" Scorpius frowned at his father, then gave a cheeky smile and walked off.

"A son? Malfoy you never said you had a kid with you, wanted me to seem like the bad guy for beating up some foul scum of a father?"

"Well you didn't give me much choice did you Weasel, go around pushing every citizen about do you?"

"Only the death eaters"

"Watch your mouth Weasley, I am not a death eater!" Draco was beginning to look like the teenager the others had always known him to be, that smirk had come back with a vengence and his wand arm was twitching as he tried not to hex them.

The croud had gotten bored now and had gone back to their own business, heated looks were being passed by the three people standing here, Harry had grabbed Ron's arm and muttered "We're going" before pushing Ron towards the door of the shop, they were about to open the door when it swung open and hit Ron on the nose, knocking him back.

Seeing this Malfoy laughed as he watched the scene unfold, the woman pushing the door, entered and realising she had hurt someone, immediately went to help the red head up.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok? Oh my goodness Ron?" The woman helped him up as he looked up to meet ther person who had currently made his nose bleed "Hermione?" He smiled and through his arms around her, it was slightly weird to her as the last time she had seen him was when she had dumped in, 5 years ago. She never really felt the connection and wanted to move on. She flung her arms around Harry who was also in shock. "How have you been?"

"Good, good yeah, we've just got back from France, starting back in the ministry this week how about you?"

"Yeah I mean it's great I'm married now" She held up her wedding finger to show them the sparkling ring and smiled the widest smile. Ron's face dropped, this was the girl he had dreamed about every day for 5 years and he hoped that by coming back home, he would some how find a way back into her heart. Feeling the tension Hermione changed the subject.

"So what made you storm out of here like that?" She looked at Ron who turned around and glared at Malfoy, she looked up and silver met brown.

"Ferret, just causing the usual trouble, acting like he owns the place, I was about to throttle him but then his kid showed up, didn't even know he had a kid" Ron was going on. She looked at Draco who had a huge smile on his face and was trying to surpess a laugh.

"Listen there's something I've got to tell you..."

"MUMMY!" The small, blonde haired boy jumped into her arms and gave her a big squeeze, she looked at Ron and Harry who had a severe look of confusion on their faces. Scorpius clung to his mother, Draco stepped forward and placed an arm around Hermione.

"You've met my wife haven't you?"

Hermione gave Ron and Harry an innocent smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Review?

**Should it be a one-shot or a fully fledged story?**

Love Ya

DD

X


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited. Normally I get one or two emails about someone favouriting me or reviewing, which I am always grateful for, but I opened my email this morning, 6 hours later and it is full, jam packed with reviews and favourites. It really made me feel that my writing is getting better. So as you wish, I shall continue the story, put a little past and a little present. Thank you so much.

**Disclaimer:** No this is no JKR, if it was, I would be rich and I'm not.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Hermione, please tell us this is a joke" Harry was the one to speak this time, he couldn't believe his eyes, <em>Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy married? With a son? No this couldn't be, it was some sort of joke, yes that was it a cruel joke because we hadn't kept in touch with Hermione for so long.<em>

_"_It's not a joke Harry" She was always dreading them finding out, not because she was ashamed of her family, but because it was telling her once best friends that she had married their enemy a mere 18 months after she had last saw them.

"You're not even sorry are you Hermione?" Ron screamed in a hot headed nature.

"Ron I've got nothing to be ashamed of, I fell in love, got married and had a son."

"You married a death eater, the scum who treated you like dirt all those years, called you a mudblood!"

Draco had pushed Weasley this time, he had him pinned up against the wall, whispering in his ear in a very intimidating tone "Watch your mouth in front of my son"

"Draco, hunny you're scaring Scorp" Looking over at Hermione, she saw the small boy holding on tight, his head buried in her hair, looking away from his father. Draco had never wanted his son to see this side of him, but he couldn't sit around and have Weasley say these things about him.

"Come on Scorpius, want to go get some sweets for being a good boy, then Dad's gonna take you to the quidditch shop and get you a new broom, sound good?" The small boy lifted his head, he was sucking on his thumb, something he always did when he was scared, he had tear marks down his face, but smiled when his dad mentioned buying him things because he was a good boy. OK so maybe the little Malfoy was spoiled, somethings never change.

He put his arms out to his father, who took him in his arms and giving Harry and Ron a scowl walked off towards the back of the shop, leaving Hermione with the boys.

"Hermione?" Ron looked at her, she was furious.

"How low do you have to be to start on a man in front of his child? He was cleared, I got past all of that and saw him for who he is. He is a wonderful husband and a genuinely amazing father, nothing could break the bond those two have. You've only been back 5 minutes and are causing trouble. I still love you both but if you ever act like that to my husband or in front of my son again, I will not think twice about terminating this friendship. I have lasted 5 years without you, I could sure as hell last a lifetime with what I just witnessed. Owl me when you've calmed down and we'll talk about this."

She walked away leaving a humiliated Harry and an angry Ron.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MARRIED A DEATH EATER HERMIONE, HE PROBABLY ONLY DID IT TO GET IN THE GOOD BOOKS OF THE MINISTRY!"

Big mistake to shout that in a crowded shop. "RON! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" She walked back and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a hand print, she looked him in eyes, tears streaming as she pleaded with him. "Can't you see I'm happy?" She wiped her tear and walked towards her life, her family.

"Daddy can I have some of these too" Picking up a liquorice wand and a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Are you sure little man, I mean you didn't like them last time" Scorpius nodded and put them in his dad's arms. Draco noticed Hermione walk towards them, he offered her a small smile and mouthed "You OK?" Despite what everyone thought, he genuinely thought the world of this woman and was much more softer than the cold hard exterior he used to have. She nodded and Draco paid for the items. They walked out of the shop and towards 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' where they proceeded to buy the blond 4 year old a new broom for small children and a child's golden snitch and quaffle (bludgers were a little too dangerous) so he could play with his father sometime.

They flood back home and Hermione left her family to go to the master bedroom. She lay down on the bed and cried. Meanwhile Draco was downstairs, wanting to see if his wife was OK he called for a house elf "Trixie, can you keep an eye on Scorpius for a while, Thanks" The house elf who had appeared, nodded and bowed and watched as the child let go of the snitch and ran around chasing it. Draco smiled at how care-free his son was, he was never aloud to be like that as a child, Hermione's good nature had brought out the best in him, it was because of her that he was how he was now, happy to let his child run free and not to bother him with the world's nonsense. He walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom where his brunette wife lay. She was obviously crying due to her body feebly shaking and the odd snuffle. He sat by the side of her, put his feet up on the bed and pulled her to him.

"I didn't think they would act like that"

"Shh it's OK baby, they've just got to get used to this, everyone else has. Just give them time" He had to comfort her, it was breaking his heart watching her go through this, he had only ever seen her cry like this once before. To her, she had lost brothers, Harry and Ron had been her best friends and she had lost contact with her over the years but they were still precious to her. Seeing them look at her like that and how they looked at her new life was just heart breaking for her.

She held on to him tight, having her friends abandon her was hard, but it would have a been a whole lot harder had she not found Draco.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the afternoon with a book she had brought today, in the garden reading it whilst she basked in the sunshine, she had tried to forget the events of the day and just spend time with her family. She looked up to see Draco on a broom, hoovering inches off the ground, being chased by Scorpius on his new broom, Draco had the quaffle and was just about to hit it into the make-shift goals. However Scorpius, being the sly little boy he was, sped forward and called back to his dad "Mummy wanted you" Draco immediately stopped and turned to look at Hermione, Scorpius snatched the quaffle from his father and soared towards his own goal and scored, leaving Draco, realising Hermione didn't want him he was a little confused but impressed at how his son had done that. The child was a perfect candidate for Slytherin already.<p>

Draco laughed "You little cheater" and chased him on his broom, Scorpius giggled and headed for his mother who was laughing at the situation.

"Mummy help, Daddies after me" She set her book down and took the child in her arms, he giggled as his father got closer. Draco dismounted his broom and went up to the boy, plucking him from his mothers grasp, he tickled him. Joyful screams could be heard from the whole family, this was the life Hermione loved.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione awoke and prepared for work, being a part time healer, meant she could still spend time with Scorpius, when he was old enough to leave for Hogwarts, she would consider becoming full time again. She didn't have to work seeing as her husband had a fortune in Gringotts and he was a very successful business man, but it made me happy to help others. She put on her work robes and headed to the kitchen to make herself something to eat and drink. She never relied on house elves all of the time and she payed them for their work. She was just making herself a coffee when a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Good morning beautiful" Draco pecked her on the cheek and took the coffee she had prepared. "hey, that was mine" She laughed and poured herself another before sitting at the table with Draco and drinking.<p>

"What have you got planned for today?"

"Well I've got a meeting at 3, but you'll be back by then. That's it really" Hermione nodded, as Draco worked on his own businesses, he could work as much or as little as he liked and usually got people to sort out most of his businesses for him, this way he could spend time with their child when Hermione is at work and she could look after him when Draco worked. It was a good arrangement, night times and Hermione's days off they spent together as a family.

Hermione got up and pecked her husband on the lips, said goodbye to her sweet child who was fast asleep and flooed to St. Mungos. Walking past the receptionist she said a quick "Good morning" who interrupted her "Hermione, you have a letter, it came early this morning" Hermione was puzzled, she had never gotten mail delivered at work before and so she took it to the staff room and opened it.

**Hermione,**

**I'm sorry for the way we acted yesterday, I'd like to meet up for that talk. We've missed out on so much and I'd really like to be friends again. Don't be mad, but Ron has scheduled for you to come to the ministry and be checked for the imperious curse or a love potion, it sounds bad but I think it's for the best, it's tomorrow afternoon at 4. We could have a chat after that. Owl back when you can**

**Harry**

Hermione was fuming, she pulled out her quill, ink and parchment and began

**Harry,**

**How dare you think I am under some sort of magic, I shall come to the ministry but only to prove how innocent Draco is. He shall come too, I believe that if you want to hear the full story that it's only right he be there. We shall be at the ministry at 4 for your stupid testing and we shall talk.**

**Hermione**

She then wrote the following to Draco

**Draco,**

**Harry has kindly sent me this letter this morning, I have told him that we will both meet him tomorrow to clear this up once and for all.**

**All my love to you and Scorpius**

**Hermione**

**xxx**

She placed the first letter in an envelope with the one to Draco and attached them to a St. Mungos owl. She then attached Harry's and instructed the bird to take them first to Draco and then to Harry.

Hermione began her shift, more angry than she was yesterday, if they want an explanation, then they're going to get one.

* * *

><p>AN: it may be a little long but I hope it cleared a few things up, The next chapter shall be the testing which will only be short and then hopefully the chapter after that shall be the past, how they met and got along and how Scorpius came along. Hope you like, I'll try my best to edit after I when I have time.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok so here's chapter 3. It's just a chapter to explain a few things before I go into the back story, which will hopefully be a few chapters long. So let me know what you think. I'm so glad people have liked it so far, i really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own this!

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The following day Hermione was much calmer, as it was her day off she decided to spend the time relaxing and preparing Scorpius for his grandmothers.<p>

"But I don't want to go to Grandma Cissys, It's boring there" Scorpius was moping around the house, he had practically begged to go with his parents but they had decided he didn't need to see any more arguing. To think, if Harry and Ron hadn't left for France, they would have seen this little one grow.

"I know sweetie, but Mum and dad have to go somewhere very important and I promise that we'll come and get you as soon as we are finished, then we'll persuade Daddy to let us watch that film you like" It had taken Hermione 2 years to get Draco to agree to having a television in the house, he had still never learnt to use it though and Scorpius often tried to teach him like the big boy he was.

"Can I eat sweets as well" Hermione was always cautious about giving him too many sweets, as her parents were dentists, they often gave him a check up when they went to visit, plus she was still stuck in her old ways, it was Draco who give him all the sweets he wanted.

Hermione had been watching the clock go around, she wanted to get this over and done with. Half 3 came and the fireplace lit up, Draco fell out and dusted his robes until he was attacked by the 4 year old. He laughed and picked the boy up.

"You had a good day champ?"

"Yeah, me and mummy did some drawings and she read me a story. It was fun, but daddy do I have to go to Grandma Cissys?" The boy new how to tug at his parents heart string by pulling a little adorable face and giving a little pout.

"I'm afraid so Scorp, but you'll have fun, I think Grandma Cissy has some friends round for you to meet"

"Will they be old people, because old people are boring and always pinch my face and mess up my hair?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask Grandma when we see her" Placing the boy on the ground he walked towards Hermione and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Ready?" She nodded and they flooed to Malfoy Manor, where they were welcomed by Narcissa Malfoy. Draco walked over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek "Good afternoon mother" He was followed by Hermione, holding Scorpius's hand as they walked over and briefly hugged.

"How are you Cissy?"

"Just fine, a little lonely but I always enjoy the company of my family" She smiled down at Scorpius who raised his arms around his grandmother and gave her a hug. Hermione bent down to kiss Scorpius and Draco gave him a hug and returned to the fire.

"I'm not sure how long we'll be, but we'll try and be as quick as we can"

"Take your time, I enjoy these times with my grandson" and with that Hermione and Draco had flooed this time to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

><p>After dusting themselves off, they went to the Auror's office on Level 2, to meet Harry and Ron. They walked in silence, hand in hand and did not speak as they saw the two men at the end of the corridor, they led them inside where a healer and a fellow auror were waiting.<p>

"This examination, usually takes place at St. Mungo's in case of any effects of the potion, but seeing as you work there, we thought it was best to do it here with a private Healer so Malfoy could not bribe his way out." Ron was still the cocky person he had been days before. Hermione stepped forward and sat on the seat in the middle of the room.

"You need to wait outside Malfoy" Harry instructed, opening the door for him.

"No way, I'm staying here with my wife."

"So you can enchant the examiners? Not a chance"

"Draco, just wait outside, this shouldn't take long. I'll be fine" She smiled at him and he reluctantly walked outside.

"Right now Hermione I'm just going to run my wand across you to check for any spells or enchantments." Hermione was too busy staring at Ron, the witch went about muttering charms and spells. She then opened her bag and handed Hermione a potion.

"This here is a..."

"I'm well aware of what it is, I have had to brew this potion before" She told the healer. The effects of the potion would counteract any other potion currently taken by the 23 year old. She swallowed back the potion and waited the recommended time by the ministry official. All this time the healer was scribbling notes down, she put her quill down and handed the parchment to Harry, who read over the file and passed it on to Ron.

"She's clean"

"Then we give her Veritaserum, he must be threatening her"

"Ron, give it up, she's clean."

"Can i get back to my husband now?" Hermione stood, but Ron pushed her back on the chair.

"Accio Veritaserum" A small bottle flew from his desk and into his hands, he pushed Hermione's head back, Hermione squirmed and screamed.

"Ron get off of me" Hermione tried to push him back but he was too strong for her, Draco, who could hear the commotion stormed in as Ron poured the liquid down her throat. Draco rushed forward and through Ron backwards, he knelt before Hermione.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine it was Veritaserum, he didn't like the results. They were clean"

"Hermione, is Draco Malfoy threatening you in anyway possible?" Ron was not giving up, he knew something else was going on, there was no way that Hermione Granger would marry Draco Malfoy.

"No" She smirked and Draco had never felt more proud of her for it. She was standing up to her friends, the same friends that treated her like a doormat at school and who abandoned her.

"How do you feel about Draco Malfoy?"

"I love him, he is my husband and we have a beautiful son together" She stood and took Malfoy's hand, "We're leaving"

"Miss, you can't leave until the effects wear off"

"Just watch me" She walked out of the office and out of the ministry, Draco had wondered about taking advantage of this new truthful Hermione whilst he still good.

"So 'Mi, am I any good in bed?"

"What? That's not fair, you know I can't lie"

"Well?"

"I'm not saying"

"Hermione?"

"Fine, yes, you're amazing! You happy?"

"Pretty much!" He smiled as they held hands and walked out into muggle London.

"Fancy going to lunch before we pick up Scorp?"

"That's just mean, you know he hates going there" Draco smiled and they walked towards a small muggle restaurant.

"Hermione, wait" The couple stopped and turned to find Harry running towards them. Draco turned and pointed his wand at his enemy.

"Don't you think you've done enough already?"

"Please, I get it now that you're not under any enchantments, you can't blame us for wondering. Our best muggleborn friend has married a Malfoy, muggleborn hater. But please I have to know. I won't be able to understand unless I know how this happened" Hermione looked at Draco, pleading with her eyes for him to give her the answer. Should she tell him? Did he deserved to know?

Draco lowered his wand and nodded. "Come on, we need to find a place to talk" He grabbed Hermione's hand and began to walk to the restaurant, with Harry in tow.

* * *

><p>AN: I plan on going back over these and editting them once I have finished, if I have time. I really love all of my readers and those who favourite or alert or review really make my day and make me realise I am good at something. Thank you so much for this opportunity.

Review?

Love ya

DD

X


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So I've spent a few days out because I was busy, eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and drinking Butterbeer, then I've spent today writing 3 or 4 chapters for this story so lets hope it's good. These chapter are the "How Hermione and Draco go together" chapters. It is going to take a while but I've skipped things I felt were necessary. Be patient, they don't get together overnight and I have to get rid of Harry and Ron first.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be mine which sucks.

* * *

><p>Trouble at the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>5 years previously...<p>

"Hermione! We got in!" A 5 years younger Hermione was picked up and twirled around by Ron, they hadn't long won the war and Hermione had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete her Newts, she wanted to be a healer. She didn't need to go back for a full year which was why she was back home already, she took her NEWTS and passed with flying colours, now she was waiting to start her her job, she had been accepted to work at St. Mungos as a trainee healer. All 3 of the golden trio were offered the chance to join the auror department in the Ministry of Magic, and Harry and Ron had spent the morning taking test after test to fulfil their dream job.

"That's great news" She gave Ron a quick kiss of the lips before hugging Harry, she and Ron had been together for a whole month now, yes it only a month after the war and everyone was trying to get their lives back on track.

"When do you start?" She was very excited for them, they were going to be fantastic Aurors, she knew that she would have been great too but she wanted to help people in other ways, she didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted to help those who had fallen.

"Next week"

"That's great, I'm so happy for both of you" She sat back down at the table at the Weasley household. Since Fred and George had moved out, Hermione had taken their room and Harry shared with Ron. Mrs Weasley was happy to have them move in until they decided to find their own place.

The week passed by and the trio spent as much time as possible together, getting used to a life without drama was strange but they managed to have a great time. By the time Harry and Ron had started work, Hermione spent her final week of freedom with Mrs Weasley, looking after the house, which was fine until Mrs Weasley continuously spoke how "It's great practice for when you and Ron have move in together and have children." This scared her, yes she was into Ron but there was no way she was looking that far ahead. She was both nervous and excited but also a little worried for her boyfriend and best friend, she knew they were quite capable of this job, the past 7 years had told her that, but it was still dangerous and she just hoped her first patients weren't going to be them.

* * *

><p>A week passed of Harry and Ron returning from work and telling the whole family what they had to do, it was like being 11 years old again and telling their parents of Hogwarts. Hermione knew she was going to be like this the following week and so it didn't bother her that it was all they talked about. _<p>

The night before Hermione started her new job, she was sitting in her room, reading, when the door knocked.

"Yeah?" She put the book down as the door opened and standing there was Harry and Ron. She smiled and patted the bed, they sat down and looked at her, neither of them looked happy.

"Hermione, we've been offered a great opportunity, there's a cult of dark wizards in hiding and we've been chosen to investigate. An opportunity like this comes once in a lifetime. We could be spending years there, tracing them, going undercover. No trainee Aurors have been offered this spot before."

"Wow, that's amazing, are you taking it?"

"Well the job is in France and if we decide to go, we would leave soon." Hermione looked at the both of them, they were her life and she couldn't go to France with them, she was starting work tomorrow.

"How soon?" She looked at Ron and this time it was he that spoke instead of Harry.

"Friday!"

"FRIDAY? BUT THAT'S 3 DAYS AWAY!" Ron lent forward and put his arms around her, on that note Harry exited, these two had things to talk about. She looked down, how could she live if her best friend and new boyfriend weren't here? It could be years before she saw them again.

"Hermione, Harry's going, I'm undecided" She looked up.

"Why?"

"I've spent 7 years trying to get you, I don't want to lose that"

"Ron, you can't put your life on hold because of me, I want you to go. Maybe I can come and visit some time?" She smiled at him as her eyes watered, he kissed her on the nose.

"When I get back, no matter how long, I promise that we'll be together. Forever, I love you" That was unexpected, she didn't know how she felt about Ron yet, for her it was too soon to tell. She smiled and hugged him. She knew it crushed him that she didn't say it back but she just wasn't ready for that.

Hermione slept uneasy that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione woke and began to get ready, she pulled her hair back into a bun and put on her Healer's outfit. She didn't bother to wake anyone or say goodbye, her mind was still thinking of what had been said last night. She apparated the St. Mungos and up to the Reception, where she was told to sign in.<p>

She was in a daydream throughout the induction and tour and was snapped back to reality when she was given her first patient.

"Healer Granger, this is your patient, he was just brought in, he has been poisoned, by what we do not yet know but he is clearly paralysed and unconscious at this moment, the potion may have taken sudden effect and he seems to have fallen and hit his head. We have a trained Healer working on an antidote, for now we want you to see if you can get any response out of him and clear up and bandage his head wound. Remember Miss Granger, no magic must be used, we do not the full extent of this potion yet so it must be done without spells." That was it? Talk to a patient? Some sort of job this is, but she walked in the room none-the-less. She put her clear protective gloves on and grabbed everything she needed to bandage his wound, she pulled back the curtain to find a blond haired 17 year old, blood staining his hair from where he had fell.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

><p>AN: Review? Sorry if it's a bit rubbish but stick with it and it'll get better.

Love Ya

DD

x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm updating so soon this time because I missed updating like 2 days in a row. I really hope you guys like it, there are a few things to do before Hermione and Draco get together.

**Disclaimer:** I wish

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Hermione stormed out of the room and into her healer.<p>

"No way, not a chance in hell. I am not having him as my first patient"

"Miss Granger, this is a hospital and I would appreciate it if you lowered your voice. What seems to be the problem?"

"Malfoy seems to be the problem, I'm not treating him, no way"

"Miss Granger, you have been given your patient and if you can not learn to put your own issues to one side then I suggest you find another profession" Hermione stood frozen, she put her head down, she knew there was a possibility she was going to have to treat somebody she didn't like. She walked back into the room to face Malfoy.

He was still, laying there with his eyes closed and his face calm. He looked peaceful and it was possibly the nicest way to see him at the moment. She wondered what he would say, had he known she was his healer.

"Hey ferret" This was stupid, talking to a person barely there. The door opened and her healer's voice could be heard "Grab his hand Hermione, ask him to squeeze for a response, he may be paralysed but there is a good chance he could wake at any moment" The door shut and Hermione looked at Malfoy's hand, she slowly lifted her own and grabbed his, flinching at the response, laughing to herself at the look on Malfoy's face if he woke now and saw their holding hands.

"Malfoy? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can here me?" Nothing.

"Oi, Ferret, wake up" This was boring, she set about cleaning his wound, it was bleeding pretty badly and so she spent most of the time trying to stop the flow before finally bandaging it up. She was happy for the quiet time, time to think about Ron and what she was going to do about their relationship. She began to talk, not to Malfoy in particular but to herself, out loud, this would be a great time to weigh up options and nobody could tell her she wasn't doing her job right.

"What do I do? If I stay with him, I have to face a lot of time without him. It's a very demanding job and we won't spend much time together, plus long distance relationships never last. If we split up, I lose the best thing that had ever happened to me. Who can I even talk to about this?" She finished her job and went for her break.

Throughout the day she was given another patient who needed a simple healing charm, before she was made to check up on Malfoy again. Still finding it strange to talk to him, she began speaking of her own problems and coming to a decision of what to do about Ron.

"I don't think it will work so far apart. I mean I want him to stay but who am I to crush his dreams?" She knew what she had to do, it was going to kill her but she had to do it. If the tables were reversed, she would have done the same thing.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the next few days getting used to talking to Malfoy, he still hadn't woken up yet but it was great just being able to talk to someone, even though he couldn't hear her, she felt she was getting all her emotions out.<p>

It was Thursday night and Hermione had helped Mrs Weasley tidy after dinner, she then went to Ron and Harry's room, knowing they were making sure they had everything. She knocked and stuck her head through the door. Ron smiled and Harry was looking around for things. They had obviously left it until the last minute to pack which made Hermione smile.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at her and saw the look of worry, he put his clothes down and walked over to Hermione's room, they sat on the bed and she started.

"Ron, I want you to know that you mean the world to me" He smiled and lent forward to kiss her but she moved back. "I can't do this"

"What? Hermione if something is wrong just tell me?" She looked at Ron with tears staining her face. This was killing her but it was for the best.

"Us, I can't do it anymore. We won't last and I'm afraid that if we try and make it work it will ruin the friendship we have."

"Why are you doing this?" He looked at her, all smiles gone now and his eyes began to water.

"because I can't stop you from living your life. You could be gone for years and I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me. We will argue because we haven't seen each other and I can't lose you as a friend. Please forgive me?"

"I won't go. Hermione if it means losing you, I won't go. I'll stay in the Ministry, change jobs. I don't care"

"No, if I had this opportunity, I would want you to do the same. Please Ron, just go, be happy and who knows, maybe you'll find someone over there."

They were both crying now, Hermione put her arms around him and hugged him, she had never seen him like this and she hated herself that it was she who did it.

"Never, Hermione it will always be you. I promise."

"I'll still be here when you get back, but we have to go our separate ways for now." She knew she shouldn't have gave him this hope, but maybe they could be together when he got back.

* * *

><p>The next morning was one of the worst Hermione had ever experienced, she had cried most of the night and had called in sick because she was exhausted. She was standing with the Weasley's saying their goodbyes to Harry and Ron, who promised would be home for Christmas. She held on to both of them so tight she never wanted to let go. Before departing, Ron slipped a letter into Hermione's hand, telling her to read it when he's gone.<p>

She watched as they apparated away and tears were flowing from her eyes. She walked back into the house and straight to her room. Opening the letter it read.

**Hermione,**

**I know we said we wouldn't be together whilst we were apart but you have to know that you are the only person I ever want to be with. I love you with all my heart and i will be thinking about you every single day.**

**I love you**

**Ron**

She spent most of the day crying until sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

><p>AN: Another Chapter, what do you think?

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Another Chapter. I would have been early but due to all the rioting my mind just hasn't been up to it. There have been riots in 3 surrounding towns of mine and rumours of two others. Hope everyone is safe. I've not been able to write more to my other stories but I'll hopefully update them tomorrow.

**Disclaimer:** Not me, It will never be me. Not with these characters anyway. Maybe someday with my own work.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the next 3 weeks putting everything into her work, working full time she now had a bigger case load of patients but Malfoy had still not woken. She found it comforting to talk to him, she didn't speak to many people from school as many were the year younger and had returned to Hogwarts. She had received a letter from Ron a week ago saying they were fine and that work was so busy and private that they couldn't write much, but he ensured her that he loved her with all his heart. This only made her cry again.<p>

They had worked out what was wrong with Malfoy, he had been poisoned with a paralysis potion, as this was a homemade potion the healers were working around the clock on an antidote. Hermione was done for the day but often stayed behind to talk to Malfoy, she found a little bit of comfort talking to someone who couldn't hear.

"I don't know how it will work out, I mean what if he is gone for a few years. He might have changed, I might have changed. he might be dating someone by then...and what if.."

"Granger will you just shut up for 5 minutes?"

Hermione's head snapped up, but Malfoy still wasn't moving and his eyes weren't open. But it was his voice for sure, she took his hand, which didn't bother her anymore.

"Malfoy, can you hear me? you feel that?"

"Yes I can bloody hear you, I've been able to hear you for the past hour, and get off my hand, don't wanna catch your muggle germs"

"Still an insensitive prat then? I've been helping you out for the past 3 weeks and this is the thanks I get?"

"3 weeks? I've been here 3 weeks? Where's my mother?"

"We couldn't get in touch with her, we have been searching" She let go of his hand and stood, now he was awake she didn't know what to do, should she call someone, talk to him, ask him how this happened? She was also a little embarrassed he had heard her for an hour and not said anything sooner.

"Oi, earth to Granger"

"What?" She snapped back to reality and was slowly realising he was the same old Malfoy.

"Turn the light off, it's blinding in here, whose smart idea was it to have a blinding light on in a place like this?" She flicked her wand and the lights dimmed, he slowly opened his eyes to find a bushy haired witch in his face.

"Malfoy, do you know who did this to you?"

"What's it to you? I thought you were a healer not an auror?" The same quick witted Malfoy lay there and Hermione was a little disappointed, after all she had spent 3 weeks talking to him, he was the only one she could talk to.

"Malfoy I need to know, we need to find a way to reverse these effects. You've been paralysed by some sort of potion and we need to know exactly what was in that potion to work out an appropriate antidote."

"I don't know" Malfoy's face sunk, Hermione believed this was the real him. "One minute I'm out having a quiet drink and the next thing I know I'm in here, hearing your rambling about Weasel." Hermione nodded, she knew he was scared, there was no possible way to know what he was given and he probably didn't know who it was. She stood and smiled at him, it was a smile of pity. He may be an annoying ferret but he had been attacked and that was confusing and a little bit scary. Hermione then exited the room.

* * *

><p>After informing a higher Healer who was currently testing Malfoy, she went for a break intending to return after the Healer was done.<p>

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy has had numerous testing and I think we are now able to complete the cure, he should be fine within a few weeks. We would still like you to make sure he is fine as this time will be very stressful for him." Hermione nodded and returned to Malfoy's room.

"How are you doing?" Although he was now awake, she still felt comfortable enough in talking to him.

"Well lets see, I'm stuck in a bed with you for company, forgive me if I'm a bit grumpy" Hermione knew he hated this but she was a little happy that he had woken.

* * *

><p>A simple anti-paralysis potion was concocted with added ingredients of Valerian roots and Asphodel, usually found in the draft of living death. Adding this would ensure that Malfoy regain full use of his body, however the main question for the department of magical law enforcement was who gave him this potion and why. Hermione had nothing to do with that though.<p>

However for Hermione, she still had a week until the potion would be brewed correctly and so she was keeping Malfoy calm or as calm as he could be with her for company.

"Do you need anything Malfoy?"

"You out of my life?"

"Funny!" She continued her work around his room and making sure he was getting enough food and liquid. The potion had left his complete body paralysed, however he was able to move his head. He was getting used to Hermione being around all of the time, he was secretly enjoying annoying her though as it was the only thing he had to look forward to. He didn't get any visitors and his mother had yet to be located.

* * *

><p>A week later and Malfoy was almost ready to go home, he had one day left before his anti paralysis potion was complete and he couldn't wait. He had explained that his mother was probably away on one of her impromptu holidays in Italy, where the Malfoy family had a cottage in which they stayed regularly throughout the year. He would have to check she was OK when he was released.<p>

Hermione was in the reception area talking with the receptionist.

"Hermione?" She turned around and was greeted by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, Dean had his arm in a sling after visiting a muggle hospital and Seamus had persuaded him to get it fixed, quick and easy at St. Mungos.

"Hi" She greeted them both with a hug "how have you been?"

"Good, you know just having a little time off before we start work, went on holiday you?"

"Well yeah I've been OK, been busy with work, come this way and we'll sort your arm out" They followed her down the hall into a spare room where Dean sat on the bed.

"How's Harry and Ron?"

"They were OK last I spoke to them, they're working in France as trainee Aurors now, so it's just me and I don't really talk to anyone from school." Hermione looked over his arm to check where the break was and took his cast off, she cast a quick charm to fix it and gave Dean some potion for the pain, waiting for it to take effect, "Well maybe when in the holidays, we could all catch up with a few of the old D.A members" She loved that idea so she smiled and nodded and left the room and headed to Malfoy's for the first time today.

"OK then Mr Ferret lets get you sorted and then come tomorrow you're out of my hair." She smiled to herself and checked him over.

"Thank god, I thought you'd just kept me in here longer just to punish me" Hermione laughed and the door opened.

"Hermione, we'll be going now" She turned to see Dean and Seamus, she walked over to them and hugged Dean, it wasn't uncomfortable at all, they had been friends for years and had shared a house with these people, she turned to Seamus who hugged her and lifted her slightly. She laughed. Malfoy had been watching this scene and although he hated Hermione, something inside him was stirring. Was he jealous? He had had Hermione's full attention for weeks and he didn't want to admit it but he kind of loved it. She wasn't the same when Potty and Weasel were away.

"OK, Owl me when you think of some plans" The boys smiled and left, leaving her to turn around and face Malfoy.

"OK so I'll see you tomorrow for your potion" He nodded and she walked out, had he really thought she was OK?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there we go, hope you like it.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for the great response and about the riots. Everything has calmed down now and fortunately nobody in my family was affected. I'm hoping to write more in the next few days as stupid me fell over and my foots all bruised/swollen so staying in! I'm sory if my grammer or spelling is a bit dodgy, It's hard to word some things and also I don't notice some mistakes because I'm used to chapter.

The ending to this chapter I think is one of my favourites, lets see what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the plot.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>The following day Hermione had arrived early, yes she disliked Malfoy but these last few weeks had been fun in a way, she had found a way to get past his annoying exterior and found it amusing when he tried to offend her. She swore she had seen him smile sometimes. Like actually smiling and not smirking. She met up with another Healer, who had been working on the antidote and proceeded into Malfoy's room, where he was awake and alert, anxious for his antidote.<p>

"Mr Malfoy, you understand that you will have to come back for a check up in a few weeks?" He nodded and Hermione tilted his head back and poured the potion down his throat, they waited and slowly he was able to move his fingers and then his arms then finally he was able to slowly move his body. Hermione smiled and emitted a small laugh, he was ordered to lie there and move very slowly, as he hadn't moved for a long time, he would be a little shaky on his feet or a while. Hermione helped sit him up and she handed him a pepper-up potion to help him brighten up. He was shaking as he lifted his hand and held the phial and raised it to his mouth, chugging it back. The healer was walking around and checking each part of his body, making sure nowhere was still paralysed. After 10 minutes he felt strong enough to stand.

Hermione helped him onto his feet and he took a few steps before sitting back down. It was too much for him to apparate back yet so he stayed at St. Mungos and got used to walking around. After an hour he felt strong enough to floo back.

"So we have scheduled you in for 2 weeks from today at 10 o'clock." Hermione gave him a piece of parchment with his appointment written on it and walked him to the fireplace in reception.

"You gonna be OK getting back?" Was she worried about him? He nodded and slowly walked into the fireplace, he turned and looked at her "Granger"

"Yeah?"

Maybe he could just ask her for a drink, to say thanks. He had had a great time these last few weeks, regardless of being paralysed. Hermione looked optimistic, maybe she should ask him out, just as friends of course, but he was a death eater, but then again she had gotten closer to him lately.

"erm...Mayb...Thanks, for everything" She smiled and he smiled back. "We've never really got on but I don't know any of my friends that would have done this for me"

"Just doing my job Malfoy"

"Even so, you didn't have to. You didn't have to treat me so kindly, you could have been harsh."

"You're Welcome" He picked up the floo powder.

"See you soon,"

"What?"

"My next appointment? I'm assuming you're still my healer?"

"Oh yeah sorry, see you soon Draco"

He threw the floo powder into the fire, saying "Malfoy Manor" and vanished with the flame. Hermione's heart sank a little, it was weird but she kind of missed him. He was her first patient and her safety blanket in this job, she had gotten closer since he was there and made her forget her problems. I guess she had his next appointment to look forward to.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived back home and helped Mrs Weasley with the dinner, it was strange, this room was once full of people and now dinner times consisted of herself, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy and sometimes Fred and George. Bill and Fleur had recently been coming around more, which was great for Hermione as she finally had another girl to talk to.<p>

"Ow eez work Ermione?" Fleur still had a very strong accent but Hermione was used to it by now.

"Fine, a little busy but it's good, how's married life?"

"Eet eez wonderful, you and Ron will love eet." Hermione nodded, he had completely forgotten about Ron, she had been so caught up with work and Malfoy and Ron hadn't wrote since. Was she moving on? She never thought this day would come.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed by and Hermione saw patients come and go, nobody ever stuck out. A part of her was really looking forward to Malfoy's appointment but she would never tell anyone about this. She had wondered how he was doing, standing in Reception waiting for him to arrive. When he popped out of the fireplace, he looked like a completely different man. His hair was no longer a mess like it was when he left, he was wearing black jeans, shoes and a white shirt, he wore robes over the top and he looked healthy, good and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Where it came from she didn't know but she kind of liked feeling this way, it was different from when she had been with Ron, it was exciting and dare she say it, magical.<p>

He smiled at her but quickly looked away, he had secretly been looking forward to this appointment, it was comfortable being in her presence, she walked towards the door and pulled it open so Malfoy could walk through. He then followed her into a room where he sat down and Hermione began her routine check up.

"How are you?"

"Fine"

"Any side effects or pain?"

"None at all" She had not yet looked him in the eye, she wanted to keep her mind on the task and thoroughly check him out, it was more than her job was worth if she messed this up. She also had butterflies in her stomach which she had never properly felt before.

"All clear. I guess you don't have to come back for another check up unless you start to feel anything abnormal" He nodded and Hermione started to fill out forms she had brought in with her, as she handed it to him, their fingers touched and lingered for just a second too long. Hermione looked up to meet his eyes and quickly moved her hand back and he signed the parchment. Handing it back and smiling.

"That's great." 10 minutes later they walked to the fireplace, everything was fine and Draco was discharged. Before departing he looked at her, it was now or never, he knew it was a long shot but he had to go with his instinct, this girl had spent everyday watching over him and was there every step of the way during his recovery. He had thought about this moment for the past two weeks, what he would say how she could react.

"Hermione" It was the first time he had said her name and it sounded great, he had to find the courage."Would you like to go for a drink sometime, as a way to say thank you"

She was shocked but happily agreed, they agreed to meet after Hermione finished work and sure enough when Hermione clocked off and changed back into normal clothes, Draco was waiting for her in the reception. They apparated to a small pub in a small wizarding town not far from St. Mungos. They grabbed a seat and ordered two cold butterbeers.

"So?"

"So?"

"OK this is weird, why are we so awkward around each other? We've spent so much time together"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you always gave me so much trouble" Draco laughed at this and they immediately fell into a comfortable routine and spent the whole night laughing.

At the end of the night, Draco apparated just up the road from the Weasley's, he believed in taking a lady home.

"I've got to say, this was nice in a strange way. I'm really surprised in you Draco" He smiled and began to walk with her closer to the house.

"I spent weeks watching you around that hospital and you're different. I never thought we would get on so well and I need a fresh start. I need to change my ways because lets face it, they haven't got me anywhere so far. I'd always been told that I was superior to muggleborns but you've shown me so much more and I know that I'm giving away too much and being too open but it feels right and as much as it kills me to say. I missed seeing you everyday." Hermione hugged him, it wasn't a long hug but it was nice. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had hugged someone, he was never showered with love as a child.

"Would it be rude of me to kiss you?" Hermione was shocked at his words, nobody had ever been gentleman enough to ask her that, any boy that did like her always just jumped in and she had to face pushing them away.

"You're asking?"

"Yeah, I don't know how you'd feel about it."

"I'd like it very much" she smiled and Draco lent forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Looking into his eyes she whispered "Thank you" and closed her eyes, their heads touching.

"Why are you thanking me?" Draco was whispering now, he wasn't sure why.

"For a great night, I'm really happy. Goodnight Draco" She began to walk towards the Weasley's on her own, they had already planned this as it wouldn't go down too well if they saw Hermione with another man, let alone Draco Malfoy.

"Goodnight Hermione"

* * *

><p>AN: Follow me on twitter if you like. I'm basically ranting HP stuff all day, find it on my profile.

If you have any questions/comments about anything at all drop me a Private message on here or Tweet if you have that. I do get a few asking for advice or random questions which I love. I absolutely adore all of my reader/reviewers etc. You really give me a buzz to write more and I feel the need to express this regularly because I will always appreciate you. Oh and sometimes I reply to reviews if you particularly make me smile. **Sorry for my waffle.**

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you so much to my reviewers and readers etc. I must drop a quick shoutout to one of my readers; **tricorvus**. Thank you so much for giving my fiction a chance and leaving me some amazingly good reviews. Sorry I don't normally do that but felt it was necessary.

**Anyways I've got to add that the reason things are progressing so quick with Draco and Hermione is because this is just the back story. I wanted it to be brief and quick to some extent so just valid points are being put in. Also they spent so much time together when he was a patient that Draco has grown used to having her full attention, which is why he wants to make a move and gets jealous when others are close to her. Anyways this is fast forwarded another 4 months so prepare for a drastic jump in their relationship.**

**Disclaimer:** JKR is a genius and I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>4 months had passed since Hermione and Draco had first gone for that drink. Dating was everything Hermione had wanted it to be, he took her out and showered her with gifts. He was genuinely sweet to her and sometimes Hermione had to pinch herself to make sure it was had decided to keep it secret from everyone as it would cause too much trouble. Hermione was happy for once and she had not given a thought to Ron until receiving a letter, notifying her he would not be able to make Christmas and that he loved her. Her heart sank knowing that she didn't feel anything but friendship for him now, she was already falling for Draco.<p>

December rolled by and Hermione had persuaded Draco to go to a muggle movie theatre and watch a film with her. It had taken a while but he had said he would try it once for her. He knew he had fallen for her as there was no other reason as to why he would try such a muggle thing.

They walked towards the cinema hand in hand and watched a film, a film based on Wizards, Hermione thought it would be funny for Draco to see how muggles perceived wizards as fiction. After many questions on how it was done and many long answers which Draco did not understand at all, the apparated to Malfoy Manor.

They regularly ended their night here, there was no way Hermione would take him back to the Weasley's and she had not got her own place yet so they spent most nights around Draco's, hanging out and getting passionate, until a point when Hermione would freak out for going too far and apparating home. She was a virgin and scared about taking that step with him.

They walked into his house and sat in the front room.

"How can they think that we act like that, they are so far from the truth!"

"It's just what we are brought up with, thinking that every wizard is old with a long beard."

"I just don't get it, how do the people get in the box though?" She smiled and pulled him forward.

"Just shut up" She kissed him passionately on the mouth and he returned the kiss with just as much fierceness. Pushing her back he began to kiss down her neck and feeling his hands roaming her body and rubbing the flesh of her stomach underneath her shirt, she sat up and pushed him off, knowing exactly where this was going. She wanted this, she wanted to be with him, but she needed to know how he felt about her.

"Draco, I want to...but I need to know how you feel because I think...I love you" This stunned him, he hadn't expected that at all, he smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too" She smiled, knowing this was the right time, she stood and took his hand.

"Aren't you going to show me you room Mr Malfoy?"

That night was the first night they slept together.

* * *

><p>She had stayed at Draco's that night and had to face returning back to the Weasley's. Ginny was due back from school for the holidays and she was bringing friends, it was going to be embarrassing for her to return. She spent the morning with Draco, but she knew she had to return and so she plucked up the courage and apparated outside of the house, if only she could sneak past and into her room.<p>

She opened the door to find an empty kitchen, she sneaked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. If only she could get to her room, take a shower and clean up, she could say she had been called into work, it was an emergency. She managed to sneak to her room, gather her things and into the shower. After putting on fresh clothes she walked out of the bathroom and into a just arrived Ginny smiling at her.

"Hey Gin, you OK?"

"Yeah good, where have you been?" Ginny was smiling, she knew Hermione too well and was keeping a close eye on her to watch out for lies.

"Work, emergency, I just got back" Ginny nodded and Hermione began to walk down the stairs.

"Hermione?" She turned around to face Ginny. "When you want to tell me who he is, I'm here to hear all the details" She giggled and turned back into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Very short I know but this story isn't about them getting together, it's about the progression in the relationship and how they got to where they are today. Sorry if you hate it.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ok so we've skipped a little more time now, I'm hoping you like this chapter. I've been so busy lately that I've not been able to write or update so hopefully I'll be able to do some now.

**Disclaimer:** Not me, I'm not that good.

* * *

><p>Trouble at the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Christmas passed, it was wonderful to spend time with Draco. His mother was still away and so they had the place to themselves. Splitting her time between Draco and the Weasley's was hard though. Mrs Weasley had constantly been talking about her and Ron getting back together when he returned but Hermione couldn't see that anymore. She didn't know if it was going to work with Draco but right now she loved him and it felt right.<p>

It was around 10 O'clock on a Monday morning, Hermione and Draco were curled up in front of the fire reading the Daily Profit. Everyone was at work and Mrs Weasley had decided to go shopping then visit Bill and Fleur. Fleur had recently revealed she was pregnant which Molly was over the moon about. Seeing as they had the house to themselves, Hermione finally allowed Draco around.

"I still can't believe you live here, I mean you have enough money to buy your own house!"

"I like it here, it's always been like home to me, plus it's only until Ginny's finished Hogwarts, then we're planning on moving out."

There was no point carrying on with this conversation, Draco had tried to persuade her to get her own place so many times but she was set on her decision.

"I'm going to get another drink, you want?" He nodded, she gave him a small peck on the lips and went into the kitchen, she flicked her wand and the kettle filled itself up and began to boil. Setting two cups down, she heard the fire behind her roar and Ron and Harry stumbled out. She turned to face them panic on her face.

Meanwhile in the other room Draco was reading when he too heard the roar of the fire, he paniced, somebody must have returned home. If he apparated out of here, they would hear him leave and Hermione would wonder what happened, he rose from his seat and picked up his jacket, walking towards the door towards the stairs. He silently began to climb the stairs looking for Hermione's room.

She covered her expression to one of surprise. "What are you doing back?" She had to get Draco out of here, if Harry and Ron saw him here they would have a fit. Ron walked over to her and held her close, she pushed him back feeling uncomfortable but so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"We were allowed a free weekend so we thought we'd surprise you"

"Well you certainly did that" She was nervously laughing now, "You probably want to unpack, I just have to check something in MY ROOM ON THE SECOND FLOOR"

"Hermione, why are you shouting?"

"No reason, I'll be right back" She quickly walked out of the room and into the living room, it was empty and she hadn't heard him apparate so he must have gone upstairs. She darted up the stairs and into her room where she found Draco sitting on her bed.

"Who is it?"

"Harry and Ron, you need to stay up here until I can sneek you out."

"I thought they were away?"

"Back on a break, they're going back in a few days. I can't believe this is happening."

"Hermione don't you think it's time to come clean? I'm a little sick of hiding now."

They were whispering, Draco had nothing to worry about with this plan, the majority of his so called friends had been taken to Azkaban, only his closest all knew about Hermione. He didn't need to hide and it hurt that she wanted to keep him a secret from her friends and family. It made him wonder if she really wanted him.

"Hermione is everything ok?" Harry's voice was coming from just outside her door, she grabbed Draco's arm and pushed him into her cupboard just as the boys walked in.

"Yeah, I'm just er...sorting some things out" She stood in front of the cupboard, Harry and Ron looked at each other and left, up to their own room. She opened the cupboard and Draco fell out.

"I'm sorry" She helped him up and he was angry, she could tell. She hated running around in secret but she couldn't tell anyone, they would probably disown her.

"I'm leaving"

"Draco wait, I'll just tell them I've been called into work then we can apparate out of here. Give me 5 minutes" She left the room and up to Harry and Ron's.

"Ron, Harry! I've got to go to work for a while, some sort of emergency. I'll see you later" She didn't wait for a response, she ran towards her room and grabbed Draco's arm, aparating them to his house. He let go of her arm and began to walk towards his house.

"That was close" She laughed and went to hold his hand, he pulled his arm back and continued walking. "Draco what's wrong?"

"You tell me Granger" He turned around to look at her, she was taken a back from him using her last name. "We've been together for 5 months, 5 months of running around in private, 5 months of secret meetings, staying in and being just us two, you don't want your family or friends to know about me because of my past, yet all of my friends know you and like you."

"Draco you know I can' tell them, they wouldn't understand, they all think I'm going to end up with Ron"

"And what happens when he comes back for real, do you just abandon me and go off and make everyone happy by marrying him.?"

"No, I'll tell them, I just need time" Her eyes began to water, it had been a long time since he had been this cold to her and she hated it. His face twisted back into that hideous smirk that she hated and he turned away from her to walk to his door.

"You've had 5 months, how much time do you need?" She stuttered, she had no idea what to say. "You're unbelievable, what the hell was I thinking being with a Muggleborn" She began to follow him, thee

"THEN WHY WERE YOU WITH ME FOR SO LONG?" She was crying now, she felt miserable and so guilty. Part of her thought that maybe this was a good thing, she could make everyone happy now and marry Ron just like they all wanted. She would be with a man she didn't love just to keep her new family.

"I guess I just felt sorry for you, what would a pureblood want to do with someone like you anyway" She fell silent and he knew she had stopped following him, he knew he had gone to far with that comment, it was what she had feared, that he was making a mockery of her. He reached the door and heard a pop, she dissaprated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hopefully you like it, It wouldn't be right without some bumps in the relationship. Thank you for all of the reviews and favourites and alerts and just for reading my stories, it really makes me want to do so much more.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So here is another chapter, it may be a little boring for some but I just need to let a little time pass with some things metioned to set them up for later chapters. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't have the brains to come up with this amazing wizarding world, just the plot is mine.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Draco sat in his father's chair drinking, he had to forget today's events. He had blown it with Hermione big time, there would be no way she would forgive him now. He wanted to drink himself to sleep and that's exactly what he did.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hermione had apparated to her room, she felt sick, physically sick like she was about to throw up. She had to get a drink of water and fresh air, she was trying to hold back the tears as she ventured down stairs, unfortunately she bumped into Ron.<p>

"Thought you'd gone to work? Hermione are you OK?" She tried to shake it off and smile but it just made her feel worse.

"They sent me back because I felt a little..." She ran from him, her hand covering her mouth and into the bathroom locking the door with her wand. She threw up her breakfast and sat on the floor, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer and cried for hours, alone, sitting against the door.

"Hermione? Open the door. Just talk to me!" It was Ron on the other side of the door, he was obviously worried and there was no way he was leaving her. She was the love of his life and seeing her like this was killing him. After an hour Hermione finally plucked the courage to exit the bathroom after washing her face, she went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water. Naturally Ron followed, badgering her to talk but she had just had enough. She had had enough of the wizarding world, had enough of the complicated life she had. It was time to return to the muggle world, if only for a short time to clear her head.

"I think I'm going to go home" This had stopped Ron mid-sentence.

"You are home."

"To my parents, I haven't visited in a while" She was sitting at the table, staring off into her own little world. Maybe she was being a little dramatic but she was embarrassed of herself for even thinking she could make it work with Draco and guilty that she hadn't been truthful with everyone about their relationship. The truth was, she cared about how people saw her and her being with an ex-death eater would turn people against her. She wasn't ready for that.

"Hermione what's happened?" Ron was serious now, his voice was full of worry, which made her feel worse. She went back to her room and packed her school trunk with her clothes and things she would need. Briefly hugging Ron she apparated into a dark alley by her parents house and making her way to the door, she knocked. The door swung open to find a small, mousy haired man, shocked but happy to see his young daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Hi daddy, can I come back home?"

* * *

><p>"Hermione, hunny, this is your home and always will be your home. It's lovely to see you, you don't come round much anymore" She was sitting on the sofa in front of a warm fire with a hot cup of tea.<p>

"I'm sorry, I feel like I've caused you so much pain. I've wanted to come everyday but I hate myself for what I did" Her mother put her arms around her and held her tight. She had always done this when Hermione was upset in the past.

"You are the most important person in our lives, my little girl, who did everything you could to protect us, there was nothing else you could have done. We don't blame you Hermione, we owe you our lives." Hermione had restored her parents memories but felt so guilty having to do that to her parents, turn their lives around. She felt disgusted of who she had become during the war, fighting, and killing people. She was a murderer, yes they were evil death eaters but they still died by her hands.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" Her mother nodded and hugged her tight for a moment, kissing her on the head before Hermione got up, she said goodnight to her dad and went up into her old room, unpacked her stuff without magic and put her wand in a draw. She wouldn't need that here, she wanted to be completely muggle again. Getting ready for bed she sat down and pulled out a book and began to read, until she gradually fell asleep, book in hand.

* * *

><p>The next morning was refreshing, she couldn't remember the last time she had had a good nights sleep like that. She pulled her dressing gown on and walked down the stairs, she had owled work last night, asking for an emergency break. Walking into the kitchen, a prepared breakfast on the table, she set to eating everything on show. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until then. Contemplating what to do she finally settled on taking a look around town and got dressed in the most normal muggle-ish clothes she could find. Putting her hair up in a pony tail, she felt like her 15 year old self, when she used to go shopping with muggle friends.<p>

Hermione spending a couple of hours looking around town, buying new clothes and books, Hermione felt very tired and decided to return home. This was unusual for her, she never got tired during the day, she never slept during the day but she had been through a lot lately and maybe she was just drained. The brunette lay down on the sofa and slept the remainder of the day until her parents returned.

"Hermione dear, it's time to wake up sweetheart. Are you OK?" She was woken by her mother sitting over her, rubbing her eyes and sitting herself up, a pain in her stomach told her she was hungry.

"What time is it?"

"Half 6, are you OK? You don't usually sleep in the day unless you're ill, are you coming down with something?" Her mother was always cautious and would sent her to the doctors for every little thing.

"I'm sure I'll be fine mum, I think I'm going to have something to eat and go to bed" And that's exactly what Hermione did, leaving her mother sitting of the sofa looking worried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks so much for reading and stuff, I really appreciate every single reader/reviewer/favouriter/alerter etc.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey guys, so sorry this has taken some time to post, I had **major writers block** and no matter how many times I wrote the chapter, it didn't sound right. Also I have finally** got a part-time job** in a brand new store so I've been **working almost ever**yday to set it up and just haven't had time to write. But I'm back on part-time now so any free days I'm going to spend writing and plus it's almost 2 hours journey so I'll write then. I'm just working out schedules so I will more than likely update once or twice a week rather than every couple of days.

Hope you've all had a good life in the meantime.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times :D

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Hermione stayed in bed all week, feeling sick and drained of energy, she wasn't worried, she was stressed out and felt that it had drained her of all she had left. She had been stupid, she was afraid of what her life had become. She knew she had run away like a little girl, away from her life and away from her pain to hide her own embarrassment but she didn't care at the moment, she just wanted to sleep.<p>

"Hermione I've called the Doctor, you have an appointment at 11." Her mother shut the door to her bedroom and exited. The brunette followed her mother, she was a complete mess. Her hair was knotted and she was wearing baggy dirty pajamas, "Mom I've told you I'll be fine, it's just a bug" She fixed herself a drink and sat in the lounge.

"Hermione you have been in bed for a week, I am your mother and I am worried, I've listened to you moan and watched you roam about the house like you're on deaths door and I am sick of this, you will go to the doctor" She kissed Hermione on the head and walked towards the front door. "And take a shower, you look a mess" With that she exited the house and left Hermione in shock and feeling like a child being told off by her mother.

By 10:50 Hermione was showered and dressed in her muggle clothes, she apparated on the spot to an alley just outside of her doctors and walking around into the reception and up to the desk to face the old lady behind the desk.

"Excuse me I have an appointment at 11" She looked at the receptionist and gave a weak smile, she didn't want to be here but she knew her mother would never rest until she knew Hermione was OK.

"Take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly." Waiting for the doctor felt like an eternity, Hermione sat reading every information poster on the wall and found herself drifting off into her own little world when finally she was shocked back to reality by the receptionist. "Miss Granger the doctor will see you now, if you'd just like to walk down to room 2." Hermione nodded and stood, she made her way into the room and sat opposite the doctor, looking up she saw a balding man with white hair. This was stupid she was a trainee healer herself, why did she need this person to look over her, she was fine, it was just a cold.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Granger" The old man smiled and reminded Hermione of her grandfather.

"Well It's my mother worrying, I'm sure It's just a bug but I'm drained of energy and I feel sick sometimes. I'm really emotional and just want to sleep." She rushed through her explanation, feeling completely stupid about being here and just wanted to go home.

"How long have you had these symptoms?"

"Just over a week."

"Have you been sexually active recently?" Hermione blushed, what had this got to do with anything. She was speechless, having this man remind her of her grandfather was hard, how could she tell this old man about her sex life, she wouldn't even tell Ginny about it.

"erm...what has..th..this got to do with me being ill?" Hermione squeaked this out and feeling like a child, hung her head in shame.

"In order to properly diagnose you, I need to know how you live your life, plus i will not judge you, I am a professional"

"Well I have been...but not for a couple of week" She was humiliated, going completely red now she just wanted to run and never come back.

"And when was the last time you had your period?" Hermione's face fell, she snapped her head up and was shocked into realisation. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She laughed in a nervous way and stood.

"No way, I'm not, I've just got a bug, This can't be happening. I don't want a baby this young" Her laughter soon turned to tears and she sank onto her seat crying into her hands.

"Miss Granger, we will need you to take a test to get the final results" Hermione nodded, trying to process the news that she may be a mother at the young age of 18.

Hermione had finished at the doctors and was trying to process everything that was told to her, she was numb and couldn't think straight. She had taken the test and didn't like the outcome and decided to walk home instead of apparating, hoping it would clear her head.

After a very slow walk, she reached her house, her parents were still at work which she was grateful for. She couldn't tell them she was pregnant, not yet, they didn't even know she was dating, yet alone dating her ex-enemy, that's if she was still dating Draco, she would have to talk to him. How would he take the news of becoming a father? What if he didn't want to know? She began to cry and so she decided she would wait, wait until she had gotten used to the fact that she was going to be a parent before she dropped this bomb on anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it's short but I felt this was as good as it could be without putting anymore to it.

_Review?_

Love Ya

DD

x


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Another chapter, I'm so happy you are still reading/reviewing and favoriting this story. It makes me feel so welcome to write freely and that's a great feeling, don't think I've ever had that from something I've created before. So thank you and I appreciate everything you do whether it's reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting. Just Thanks. So here goes, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Not a genius...yet, so therefore no JKR and apart from the plot, this isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Hermione was standing in the mirror, looking at her reflection, the bump of her stomach in an oversize tshirt and old leggings. She looked into her eyes, a silent tear escaped and fell down her face. Turning away she pulled the cushion from under her top and threw it on the bed. In a few months she was going to look like that and she didn't want to, she didn't want a child right now, she was alone and scared and just a child. Yes she had been through a lot in her life, things that a teenager should not have to go through but she wasn't ready to grow up just yet, she wasn't ready to become a parent. She knew she was going to keep the baby, she didn't believe in abortion and adoption was out of the question, she didn't want her child to grow up thinking its parents didn't love it or couldn't take care of it. But how could she hide this from anyone, she just hoped the baby didn't look like his father.<p>

That was another thing running around Hermione's head; Malfoy, she needed to tell him he was going to be a father, needed to sort their argument out and see how he feels about all of this news. She had only found out she was pregnant a couple of days ago and although she had processed the news, she couldn't believe it or perhaps didn't want to believe it. She was yet to tell her parents anything, choosing to tell them she had a sickness bug which the doctor told her to relax and be stress free. She needed something to drink, something strong but pregnancy meant she couldn't go completely strong and risk harming the baby so she settled on a strong and sweet cup of tea. Sitting up the dining table with her hot drink and pen and paper, she began to write.

_Draco,_

_We need to talk, it's urgent! Can I come over tonight please?_

_Floo me back with your reply_

_Hermione_

There, that was short and simple, nothing to it, she threw some floo powder into her fire, called Malfoy Manor and dropped the letter where it dissolved into the fading flames to its destination. The minutes passed as Hermione by the fireplace, wishing for a reply. She had had time to think about Draco and how it was her fault he was hurt. She needed to make it up with him not only for this baby but for herself. Since she had gone back home she was miserable and she couldn't remember the last time she was truly happy before she met Draco.

Finally an hour later, Hermione was reading a book, trying to distract herself from her own thoughts when flames erupted from the fire and spit out a letter. It didn't have much on it, perhaps Draco was in a rush when he wrote it, or perhaps he had taken that long to think about something to say, it read.

_7pm tonight, my place_

No signature or nothing, it made Hermione feel cold inside, the message wasn't personal or pleasant. It hurt to read that one line, but she also saw that ray of sunshine, that Draco was willing to talk. It was only a small step, but it was all she needed to put her mind at ease for now.

* * *

><p>Hermione showered and dressed ready for her meeting with Draco, she couldn't call it anything else like date because she just didn't know what this was. She put on a light cover of make-up and walked into the living room. Her parents were watching TV and were a little surprised to see a cleaned up Hermione.<p>

"Where are you heading off to nice?" Her mother smiled, lately she had been walking on egg shells with Hermione because she had been moping around the house.

"Just going to a friends" She didn't want to say anything else, she hadn't yet told her mother about being pregnant, or about Draco, she smiled kissed them both of the cheek and left via floo.

* * *

><p>Draco walked into the room with the fireplace, awaiting Hermione's arrival. In his head he was debating where to sit, sitting too close to the fireplace meant he looked eager to see her but sitting to far away meant he wasn't bothered by her presence and he was, but he didn't want to show it. He didn't know how she felt, what this was about and he hated to admit but he was a mess without her. Not that he liked to show it, he was a Malfoy after all. He decided to sit in his most comfortable chair, in the corner. It was where he liked to go to read or catch up on work. He had barely sat when the flames rose and Hermione stepped out.<p>

She looked radiant and beautiful in his opinion, she just looked so fresh and healthy and he knew he had to make it right. Walking towards him Hermione whispered "Hi" and smiled, her eyes were watering and Draco stood, he wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed. "I'm so sorry" He nodded, kissed her on the head and simply whispered "it's ok".

After crying for another 5 minutes, Hermione composed herself and sat down on a long sofa facing Draco, they needed to talk about their relationship before she dropped the bombshell.

"Draco, I'm so sorry for not telling people, for not accepting our relationship. I was just so happy with it being just us and letting others know would have ruined it, it would have caused arguments and I wasn't ready for that. I completely understand how you feel and I don't want us to be apart anymore. I want to make this right"

The blond haired man nodded and looked at her, she looked completely different, more mature and grown up. "I've been thinking about this too, I understand how you couldn't tell people but it still hurt and I felt like you were embarrassed or ashamed to be with me. But I get it, completely and I don't care if Potty and Weasel don't know because they don't matter anymore. They moved away and I found you and we don't have to have the hassle off them because it's just us now." They continued talking for a while, sorting out their problems and relationship before finally accepting each other and sitting in happy silence. He kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her. Looking into her eyes he saw them watering.

"What's the matter?"

She smiled, she was happy for once and was about to say something that could ruin their relationship. "I don't know how to tell you" She burst into tears and he held her tight.

"Hermione what ever it is, I'm here for you"

"But we've just sorted things and I don't want to ruin everything."

"Hermione, tell me" She looked at him and she could see the curiosity, anticipation and a little fear in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** So it's only been a couple of days but I found time to put this one together, I really miss updating so regular, this job is completely not worth it. :D So let me know what you think I'm doing my very best at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** Just to remind you that I don't own any of the characters/places etc. I only own the plot.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>"What?" She watched him carefully, petrified of his reaction.<p>

"I'm pregnant"

"You're joking right?" He stood and began to laugh nervously, he turned his back to her and she stood to go over to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and shrugged her hand away turning sharply.

"Don't" He snapped at her, "Just don't Hermione!" He looked into her watering eyes and walked away from her. "I mean, how? How can this be happening to me? I can't have a kid?"

"Draco please, it's happening to me too!" She stood still as he paced the room.

"Hermione what are we going to do, we are 19, I'm not ready to be a father"

"And you think I'm ready? I didn't want this Draco, I'm not ready to be a mother but I've got to grow up and act like one for the sake of our baby." This stopped Draco in his tracks, he turned towards her.

"You're keeping it?"

"I'm not going to kill my baby Draco, It's wrong and cruel and this was our mistake and so I'm going to live with the consequences." She had had enough and broke down "I need you though Draco, I need you to stand by our baby. I need him or her to have a father" She sat down and sobbed.

"Hermione I can't have a kid, I just can't. I never had a childhood, never had fun or anything and I'm just starting to realise what life is all about. Let me live it before I have it taken away from me again. Lets be realistic here, neither of us are ready or want the kid. It would be better for all of us if this problem went away" Part of him hated saying this but his sensible side was screaming that he wasn't ready and able to look after a child, he needed to grow up.

"It's your child Draco, your own flesh and blood, our baby together, I have it growing inside me, I'm responsible for it's life. How can you want to get rid of it? I'm going to leave you to think about it, I love you Draco and I am having this baby with or without you. I will understand whatever your choice is, just let me know when you decide." She stood and walked towards the fire.

He looked down at the beautiful woman as she left, she was broken hearted, she had planned her life, she had a successful job and amazing grades from school and now she had to give it all up. It hurt him to see her like this, he wanted to stop her from leaving, wanted her to stay here but he needed to think about this. Was he really ready to be a father?

* * *

><p><em>It's your child Draco, your own flesh and blood<em>, these words were floating round his head all night as he lay in bed, he couldn't sleep, it was 1am in the morning and he was still wide awake playing the conversation in his mind.

She was right, she was always right and this was one thing he hated...being wrong. Regardless of the situation and of their ages, they would soon be parents. His mind wondered to himself and a small blonde haired boy, teaching him to play Quidditch. He smiled, although he wasn't ready for children now, he did want to be a father someday, he would have to be ready because it was happening and soon. He couldn't let this child be born and raised without a father, he couldn't let HIS child live without a father. He had had a rubbish childhood, his parents were never there, never gave affection, never truly cared for him. He was often punished by his father, abused because he wasn't perfect, did something wrong or simply was too childlike and was in his own little world of wanting to play games rather than learning. There was no way he would let his children be brought up in a situation like that. He needed to grow up and start providing for his family. Hermione and this unborn child was his family now. All of his past didn't matter, his father, the dark lord, and the muggle-hater prejudice didn't matter because he was going to be a dad, not a father and actual dad. Someone who would cuddle their child whenever they could, would play games and let them be themselves. He wanted his children to be happy and he was going to make that happen.

He finally found some peace and drifted off.

* * *

><p>The next morning he awoke, fresh faced, clear headed and determined to get his life on track. He owled Hermione to come around and talk, threw out all alcohol to help him resist temptation and began cooking. He had house elves to do this but once in a while he would do something quick and simple just for himself. It felt rebellious to do this, as his father felt it was a job for creatures and inferior people rather than wizards of high breeding.<p>

After eating a light breakfast he awaited Hermione's arrival, he was nervous but ready, ready to tell her that he wanted to be a family. His mind often trailed back to last nights dreams of a blonde haired boy running around, a miniature version of himself but much happier. However he was pulled from his thoughts and the flames rose and Hermione stepped out. He stood and greeted her with a crushing hug and kiss on the mouth.

"Draco? Are you OK?" She laughed, she was nervous herself but instantly calmed, the worries of single parenthood were fresh in her mind but she tried to keep herself upbeat, she had a baby to look after.

"Never better, Sit down" He dragged her to the seat and sat her down, sitting next to her. "I was awake half of the night, no matter how much I tried to sleep I just couldn't, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said Hermione. I can't stop thinking about our little boy, blonde haired, happy, smart and perfect. I want to be a family Hermione. I want you and the baby to be my life." He hugged her tight and she hugged back, silent tears of joy running down her face.

"Thank you" she cried some more and held on tight to him "What makes you think we're going to have a boy though?"

"All first born Malfoy's are boys"

"Well this baby is half Granger and I'm an only child and girl so, it could be a girl" She laughed, she didn't really care as long as her child was happy and healthy.

"I just have a gut feeling" He said simply. The rest of the morning, Hermione sat curled up next to Draco as he told her more about their child, how he would be spoilt and showered with attention, be smart, funny and everything he wanted to be as a child. The couple were happy and content for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N_: Hey! I know it's been ages since I last updated but I had a** massive case of writer's block** and was **getting used to life, which sucks by the way. Ever felt like you don't have any like minded people you can talk to?** But this week I sat down and read through my entire story so far and finally wrote more. I have about 5 chapters prepared and working on more so here's the next one.

_Disclaimer:_ I have not missed writing this at all, once again I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, strictly the plot is mine!

* * *

><p>Trouble At The Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>At almost 8 months pregnant, Hermione was finding it hard to get around, however she was finally happy. She and Draco had brought a house and were currently decorating it ready for when the baby arrives. Soon after reconciling with Draco she had told her parents who were a little disappointed but loved her all the same. Draco had also informed his parents, Narcissa accepted the news and was happy to have gained a daughter and grandchild. However Lucius was a completely different reaction. Draco had written to his father explaining how he had fallen in love with a muggle born and how they were to have a child. He didn't receive a response and whenever Narcissa tried to contact Lucius, he told her he no longer had a son. Hermione finally felt safe around Malfoy Manor now that Lucius was in Azkaban.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the nursery which had been finished a week ago. She ran her hand along the cream walls and over the white cot ready for her child. There was a sun and cartoon animals painted along the wall in pastel colours, mainly yellows and browns. Nothing to bright to scare or confuse the baby. She had been spending a lot of time here lately, she had left work now. Just quit her job, it was a on the spot decision. For the time being she wanted to be a stay at home mother and Draco had accepted the idea. He was earning enough to keep the family more than comfortable. Draco was at work, employing new people to take are of the business. All part of his plan to spend more time with the family.<p>

Hermione had sat on the rocking chair in the corner, thinking of how in a months time, she will be a full time mummy and she was still a teenager. She was just about to drift off into a peaceful sleep when she heard tapping a the window. Looking over she noticed a white owl; Hedwig. She hadn't seen her in months, Panic swept over the young girl, had something happened to Harry or Ron?

She opened the window and read the letter...

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry we haven't wrote in months, it wasn't safe as we were undercover, everything is clear now so onto the next task at hand. I hope everything is good back home, I am missing you like crazy and cannot wait to see you again. Being apart has made me realise I need you and I will wait for you. Hopefully we shouldn't be long here and when we return I want you to make me a happy man and marry me. What do you say?_

_I know this is only a quick letter but I will owl again in the nest week. Harry says Hi._

_Think about my question. I love you_

_Ron (and Harry)_

She sat there in silence, if only Ron could see her now, sitting in her sweats, 8 months pregnant. A feeling of guilt swept over her, she had not told them of her new life. She was happier than ever, she had an amazing boyfriend and a baby on the way. She was living in a big house and preparing for her new life, she hadn't even given a thought to Ron and Harry. They still thought she was the same bookworm, working in St.. Mungos, living the simple life and missing them back. And Ron, how could she break the news that she was with someone and pregnant with their baby, let along telling him it is Malfoy?

Walking into their study she pulled out some parchment and ink and began...

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Long time no speak,it's been a weird few months and I'm glad you've owled, there are some things I need to tell you and I'm afraid you will not like them._

_First of all, Ron. How can I break my best friends heart? You may think me heartless but what I told you when you left still stands, you need to stop waiting and find a nice girl and be happy. When you left I told you that it may be years before we see each other and that whilst we are away we cannot stay together, it wouldn't be fair or right. I don't want you to wait, I want you to move on, we were only together a short while and I do not want our friendship to be harmed because of this relationship that we have not had time to work on._

_You need to move on Ron, mainly because I have. I have found someone who makes me happy and has been not only a best friend but a boyfriend, this is not how I wanted to tell you, but I have no other choice, I would prefer to tell you to your face and explain. You know him and please understand we love each other and have forgiven each other of the past, but I am dating Draco Malfoy._

_It is breaking my heart to tell you but we are also expecting a baby, I am 8 months pregnant. I should have told you sooner but I was scared. Please forgive me?_

_Ron, I know you had hopes and dreams of us being together but it was never meant to be. I thought I had found my true love in you, but you leaving has showed me that we were destined to be nothing but friends. I don't want you to blame you leaving as a result of us not working because we still would have never had worked and by that time we would have caused too much damage to our friendship. I can't tell you that I'm sorry because I need to thank you for helping me find my soul mate._

_I am truly very happy, happier than I have been in ages. My only wish is that you will accept my life now, I wish you were here. It's the most incredible feeling having a child inside me, needing me to take care of it. I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet but I'm not too bothered as long as he/she is healthy. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Stay safe._

_Hermione x_

She folded the letter and left it on the desk, as Hedwig had left, she would have to wait for Draco's owl to return home. Deciding on making a start on dinner she left the room, heading for the stairs, she was crying, tears rolling down her eyes and blurring her vision from writing the letter. How could she be so selfish as to not tell her two best friends in the world that she was going o be a mother?

She was in hysterics, trying her hardest to think of a positive outcome of this situation, she knew as soon as Harry and Ron read that letter, it would be the end of their friendship, an end to all the years she has stood by them and fought. In their eyes she would be a traitor. She was in her own little world, fighting with herself and constantly fighting the tears that she missed the next step and went hurdling down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: Thank you to everyone who reads/reviews etc. It really makes me realise what I'm meant to do in life. I have so many passions and aspirations but this has made me so happy, writing and getting reviews makes me think this is the profession I want to do.

**More in the next few days...Pinky Promise!**

I would appreciate a review please?

Love Ya

DD

X


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N_: Ok so here we are, another chapter. I thought that I would upload another today to get back into the swing of things, I won't always upload this quick but I'll try to upload at least twice a week. But seeing as I've got about 5 written already, I thought you all deserved a quick update. Thank you to everyone eho reviewed and favourited etc. Especially the one reader who literally read it 5 minutes after I uploaded. I was still working on the computer, saving everything and editing my profile and it popped up.

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine I assure you, I'd be rich if it was.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>It was 5 o'clock in the evening and Draco had finally finished for the day. For the past few weeks he had been trying to find as many loyal and trustworthy employees to help with his business as possible. He and Hermione had sat and talked about how she wanted to stay with their child instead of work, at least for a year and he was happy with this arrangement. He had also decided to spend as much time with his new family as possible and was taking as much time as he could before the baby was born to help stabilise his business, employing new people so his work load was less. He had finally finished interviewing everyone and was now faced with the decision of who to pick.<p>

All he wanted to do on this stressful day was go home, have some food and relax. It's fair to say Draco Malfoy was exhausted. After flooing into the living room he found it oddly quiet. Since Hermione had quit work, he would always have a meal prepared upon his arrival an he loved coming home to her. Today was different, no smell of food, no sound of Hermione; and for her to go out at this time was unusual. He set down all of his work and walked out of the living room, into the hallway, where at the bottom of the stairs he saw a lifeless and bloodied Hermione.

"No No No...Hermione?" He rushed over to her, not knowing whether to move her or call for help first. He felt her wrist, a pulse was still present. Relief swept over him, then he rested his hand on her stomach, no movement. Nothing. More panic came and he ran to the fireplace, throwing in the powder and sticking his head in, he notified St. Mungos and in a matter of minutes, 3 Healers came rushing out where they were led to a still unconscious Hermione.

* * *

><p>Minutes had passed since they took Hermione to St Mungos, Draco was sitting head in his hands in the waiting area, tears rolling down his face. How long had she been like that? What if the baby is not OK? He couldn't think straight, he had to be given a potion to calm him down and the healers notified Hermione's parents of her accident.<p>

After another minute the Healer came from her room, Draco stood.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger had a fall and hit her head knocking her unconscious for some time, at this time the baby because distressed and we are worried of the outcome, so we taking her in to deliver the baby. As she is not strong enough we will have to remove the baby ourselves."

"Will they be OK? It won't harm her will it?" Draco couldn't concentrate and was shaking, how could he lose her now, he had only really just found her.

"The procedure should go fine, it has been done many times. You are able to come into the room as you would in a normal birth. Miss Granger is awake now, if not a little groggy and is aware of what is about to happen. Before we start, would you like to talk to her?" Draco nodded and was escorted into the room, where he was left with Hermione. He walked straight over to her and kissed her on the head.

"Are you ok?" She smiled, looking at the tracks down his face, she had never seen his cry before.

"I am now, I just hope the little one is" Obvious pain was in her eyes as they began to well up.

"What if he's hurt Draco, what if I hurt him when I fell and he's not going to be alright? I'll never forgive myself..."

"Shh, everything will be ok. Lets just get our baby out so we can start our life ok?" She nodded and he gave her a lingering kiss before she was swept away to be prepped for the birth.

* * *

><p>There was so much blood, and the time was ticking away. Draco honestly had no idea what was going on, the anticipation was horrible, he held onto Hermione's hand, who was awake but had been given a potion to not feel any pain.<p>

"...Here he is" The Healer raised a very messy bundle in the air for both to see and a scream was heard from the tiny baby, he was soon whisked away and cleaned up.

"boy?" Draco asked, speechless from seeing his small child.

"That's right a little boy" The healer handed the small child to Hermione, who couldn't stop smiling and looking down at him, she kissed him on the head where a small tuft of blonde hair was.

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine, just a little smaller but this little one's a fighter"

* * *

><p>Hermione had been moved back to her room now, clean and tired from the days events. The little bundle had also been moved into a small cot right next to her bed. Draco was leaning over and staring in awe at him.<p>

"I want his name to be unique, something that people will remember, like Draco is" Hermione was laying down, considering names for the little one.

"Draco Junior" Draco offered in joke.

"No way, I'm not having a little DJ"

"Fine then Scorpious?" Draco said whilst picking up the baby and holding him close.

"Scorpious...Scorpious Draco Malfoy. I like it, I like it a lot actually." Hermione smiled and looked at the two men in her life. She was a mother now and that was all that mattered. Harry and Ron no longer mattered, she loved them once but she had finally realised that when they found out about Draco and Scorpious, they wouldn't accept them, they may actually hate them, Draco for sure but she couldn't have them hating her baby. Not for who his father was.

From that moment on, she no longer cared what they thought, she no longer wanted to see them. She had spent the most important months of her life without them, she didn't need them at all. All she needed was Draco and Scorpious.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to speed up this memory now because I have other plans for this story, it's not just about how Hermione and Draco got together but I have enjoyed writing this part a lot. I'm excited to write the rest of the plot now.

Thanks to everyone who read and took their time to review.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N:_ Ok so I left it a couple of days but have seriously been itching to put up all the chapters I have written so far. I love reading the reviews and getting your input. Writing has really started to excite me again, thanks you all of you guys.

_Dislacimer:_ I only own the plot, also I WISH I owned it all. However I am merely a puppet master playing with J.K Rowling's puppets :D

* * *

><p>Trouble at the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>Hermione and little Scorpious spent 3 days in St Mungos to make sure they were ok, finally when they were allowed home, Draco had taken the bags whilst Hermione had taking Scorpious, they flooed into their living room where Hermione was greeted with a lovely surprise.<p>

As she entered the living room it was decorated with blue banners and balloons, toys and endless amounts of gifts from friends and family for Scorpious. There was also a giant banner in the middle,nothing to do with the new baby reading.

**MARRY ME!**

She placed Scorpious in his little basket and turned to face Draco, who was now holding a ring in his was silver with a simple diamond. It was simple, just how Hermione liked it. She was speechless and it was silent as Draco placed the ring on her finger. She kissed him hard and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. When she pulled back she was crying and smiling.

"I'm so happy Draco, of course I'll marry you. I've never wanted anything more in the entire world."

* * *

><p>Within a few months Hermione and Draco were married in a small but lavish ceremony held at Malfoy Manor. The guest list was minimal, close family of both the bride and groom and close friends from Hermione's childhood and work mates as well as Draco's friends.<p>

Once the night was up, the couple spent a week in the Malfoy's villa in Italy, although it was scary for them to leave their child with Hermione's parents, it was nice to be alone, just the two of them at peace.

When they had returned from their honeymoon and had of course picked up Scorpious, Hermione had written to the Weasley's. The day she gave birth, she had wrote Harry and Ron a letter but never sent it. She had her life and decided it was better to move on now and focus on her family. However it had been over a year since she had last seen them and they deserved some sort of explanation.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I can't tell you how difficult it is to write to you after so long, you all must be worried but I thought you would be more understanding than anyone else._

_I've had a strange and hectic, but wonderful year and I miss you in my life. I can't even begin to explain it in a letter so I would ask that you meet if, if you would like. If not then I completely understand, I must have hurt you and your family so much but you deserve an explanation._

_Please Ginny, I know this is a lot to ask but can we meet?_

_Hermione xx_

A nervous Hermione sent off the letter with Draco's owl and went to check on her small bundle.

* * *

><p>An hour past and nothing. No reply from Ginny. She needed to clear her head.<p>

"Draco, I'm going for a walk with Scorpious, want to come?" Peaking her head into the lounge where Draco lay on the sofa, half asleep. He had been exhausted since returning. Catching up on work was hard for him.

"No I'm good, I'm just gonna have a nap" Hermione giggled and kissed him on the cheek just before she left with Scorpious in his pram. It's times like these, Hermione wished she lived in a muggle town, where she could just walk to the shop or to the park, maybe even visit a friend. Instead she lived just outside of a wizarding town, they thought it would be safer to have a tiny wizard in the wizarding world in case he sneezed in front of muggles and his hair turned blue for example. She didn't know anybody in town and so she just walked around the town, taking in the area until her mind had settled. She was gone half an hour, left alone in her own thoughts before deciding she should go back.

By the time she got back she had been gone 45 minutes, she quietly crept into the living room but it was empty. Setting a sleeping Scorpious in his cot she walked into the kitchen to find Draco, sitting at the table with clusters on parchment around him.

"Hey, how much left have you got to do?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not much, nearly done, where's Scorp?" She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the kettle, filling it and boiling it.

"He's sleeping, do you want a coffee?"

"er...no Thanks, oh there's a letter for you on the side, might be a reply from Weaslette" She frowned but then couldn't help but smile at his reply. Looking over she saw the letter and the rushed scrawl of Ginny's handwriting. She took the letter into the other room and slowly opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Wow I can't believe it's you. Of course I want to catch up, you're my sister, I couldn't be mad at you for anything. How's tomorrow at 3, if you're not busy with work? We could meet in the Leaky Cauldron?_

_Hopefully see you there_

_Ginny_

Hermione wrote a reply and went back to making her tea, deciding on how she would explain all of this to Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ So there you have it, another chapter down and several more to go. Thanks for everything.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N:_ I left it a good few days before posting this as I've had a busy week with work and my mom's birthday and my brother's Graduation. Busy busy busy. So here you go another chapter. Thanks for reviewing and reading this story, it really makes my day!

Disclaimer: Not me at all, I really do wish, but no!

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>It was 2:55pm, Hermione was sitting inside The Leaky Cauldron, her right arm rocking the pram to help the baby sleep. It was easier to explain everything this way, here was her living proof of why she was so distant. She was nervous and scared, it wasn't like she had gone travelling or something, she had left the Weasley's because she was pregnant with their enemies child and she had then gone on to marry him.<p>

Every time she heard the swing of the door, her head snapped up in urgency, but it was just another customer. She was in her own little world when a familiar voice rang out.

"Hermione?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione looked at the ginger haired girl and smiled, she almost ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione released her and smiled, nodding in answer.

"I've just been so nervous Ginny and scared, scared you and your family will hate me."

"Why would we...hate...you..." By this time Hermione had dragged Ginny over to her table, where Ginny had obviously noticed the pram.

"Oh my god, you had a baby?" Hermione was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't in a nasty way. Ginny turned to watch a smiling Hermione, tears in her eyes. She nodded and sat down, pulling Ginny onto the seat opposite.

"He's nearly three months old." She lowered the roof of the pram and lifted him onto her lap.

"Ginny this is Scorpious" Ginny held her arms out and Hermione passed him to Ginny, she cooed at him and smiled.

"Hi I'm your Aunt Ginny" Hermione couldn't have been more happier with Ginny's reaction, however she was still awaiting the question. As if sensing what Hermione was thinking, Ginny looked at her and asked.

"Who's the father?" Hermione smiled in an uncomfortable way.

"There's more to the story than you think" She told Ginny she had began dating someone she met at work and that Scorpious was obviously unplanned but was a pleasant surprise. She told her how, they had broken up before she had found she was pregnant and that they soon got back together realising they were meant to be. Hermione also described how they were engaged shortly after the baby was born, their wedding and honeymoon. The one thing Hermione had failed to mention was who this mysterious man was, he sounded like the perfect man, so why had Hermione hid her life from her closest friends.

It was getting quite warm and Hermione was lifting a very groggy looking Scorpious from Ginny's arms, when she took his little hat off, revealing his blonde hair. Ginny looked at the little boy once more as he opened his eyes, revealing two tiny silver orbs. Why did he look so familiar?

"Hermione don't be offended here but your baby looks like Malfoy" Ginny laughed, not noticing Hermione wasn't laughing until she had stopped. At first she thought she had offended her, but something was different, there was no evil stare for thinking Hermione's baby looked like their enemy. There was only a faint smile on Hermione's face and that was all Ginny needed for her answer.

"Malfoy? Malfoy is your baby's father? He's your husband?" Hermione bounced the small child on her knees to cheer his up, she then held him close to her chest. Finally she looked at Ginny and nodded.

"He's changed Gin, you know full well I would not have let him near me unless I knew he had changed. I wouldn't have slept with him, wouldn't have married him unless I was certain he wasn't the same as he was in school." Ginny nodded in acknowledgment.

"I know Hermione, I trust your judgement. You are the strongest person I know, it must have took a great deal for you to trust him. I would have understood Hermione. I would have listened. I could see that when you were with Ron, you tried to be happy, you thought you were but you were making do. He just wouldn't give up." The girls hugged and talked for what felt like hours, they even shopped around and Ginny insisted on spoiling Scorpious with clothes and toys. Hermione had told her how she and Draco had actually met, how he was a patient, how he had changed and how he was a wonderful father. Around 6 o'clock they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron and said their goodbyes.

"Ginny I want you to tell your family I'm fine, tell them I've been busy. You can even tell them about Scorpious but I know they won't accept Draco as their own. Not just yet, the wounds of the war are still fresh. If they find out through other means then thats fine but I need to protect my family first."

"I promise Hermione, I won't tell them, I understand completely." They said their goodbyes and Hermione flooed back home and into the loving arms of her husband.

Draco lifted and grumpy looking Scorpious from the pram "Doesn't look like you had the best of days little man, but mummy looks happy so that's good. I guess shopping isn't for you." He smiled and kissed Hermione on the head and they sat down and talked about the day.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: I know these chapter's are not very long but when I write them longer I seem to take away from the overall effect. I feel it's better to end them like this rather than add more and ruin what I think is a decent chapter.

Thanks again for all the support

Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N:_ Here we go guys, another chapter. Thank you so much for reading it and reviewing/favouriting etc...

_Disclaimer:_ Wish I did but I don't so shhh

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>Back to the present day and Hermione was awaiting a response from a shocked Harry.<p>

"So Ginny knew?" Hermione was silent, she thought it best to give him some time to process what he had heard.

"But I've been owling Ginny since we left, why wouldn't she tell us? Why didn't you tell us Hermione?"

"And say what Harry, "Hi just to let you know I've fallen for your enemy, had a child with and married him"? It's not something you say over Owl. I was waiting for you to come back and I swear I was gonna tell you, but you never came home. You never even wrote to say how you were. And with the whole Ron situation, there is no way you could have carried on with your mission with his mind on me and Draco"

"We came home though Hermione, we came home and you went to your parents, you ran out on us to him. Hermione you were with Ron, he asked you to marry him! How could you betray us like that?" This hurt Hermione, she had expected Harry to understand. Draco was silent as ever and sat with his hand on his wife's back, trying to calm her down. When they had first got together, Draco had learnt to allow Hermione to fight her own battles. Only stepping in when she needed help.

"I made it perfectly clear to Ronald that we were over. It's not my fault he deluded himself into thinking we would get back together. I'm not going to feel guilty for being happy Harry. I have had an amazing life without you. You weren't there for me when I needed you. I understand you had a job but you can't go mad at me for finding happiness. I was all alone, Ginny was at school and I was starting a new job, I found Draco and he needed me. Don't get me wrong it wasn't easy at first, we had our arguments but we love each other and we love our son." Silence had erupted in the restaurant, curious eyes were watching the scene unfold, Draco stood and offered his hand to Hermione who took it.

"We better go and pick up Scorp" He was trying to stay calm but his eyes were saying something different. It was fair to say Draco wanted to rip into Potter.

"It's been 5 years Harry, I've grown up. Call me when you have, if you want a friendship again." And with that, the Malfoy's left the building.

* * *

><p>"GINNY!" Harry burst into the Burrow, calling for the young witch. He had moved back here with Ron when they returned, planning on finding their own places soon. He popped his head into the kitchen and upon finding it empty, ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.<p>

"Gin?"

"In here" Harry walked into Ginny's room where she was lying on her bed reading The Daily Prophet.

"Why didn't you tell me about Hermione and Malfoy?" She looked over, dreading the forthcoming conversation and set down the paper. After sitting up she motioned for Harry to take a seat. He obliged and Ginny thought for a moment about how to explain herself.

"It wasn't my place." She simply said, keeping her voice neutral, this could cause a huge argument, he knew she should have told them but it wasn't her news. Hermione was her friend, closer than a friend and she liked it that way.

"Don't be stupid Gin, it's Malfoy. Surely you didn't think it was ok to let her go on with him?" Harry was getting angry, he was prepared for an argument.

"No Harry, I think you're wrong. She's a big girl and they obviously love each other. I wasn't going to go blurting out my best friends personal life."

"So what? For 5 years you've lied to everyone, told them she was doing what? Living like a muggle? Travelling? What does everyone else think she was doing?" Ginny took a deep breath and looked up into Harry's eyes. She really didn't want to tell him but she had no choice. Deep down she always knew she would get found out, but she wasn't ready to give up that side of her life. It was a little selfish perhaps but she enjoyed being the only one who Hermione allowed into their private life. The only one in her old life who saw Draco's loving nature towards his wife and son. The only one who saw the adoration in his eyes when Hermione stepped in a room, also sometimes the guilt that he carried for being so heartless and mean to her. It was clear Hermione had forgiven him completely. Ginny knew this was true love, there was no way she was going to ruin it because Harry and Ron wouldn't agree.

"They all know. Most of it, anyway. They know Hermione is married and has a child, although none of them have met Scorpious."

* * *

><p>4 years ago...<p>

Ginny had just arrived home from spending the day with Hermione, she was shocked to see that her Best friend had grown so much. She was no longer the bushy haired bookworm that spent every minute in the day learning, she was a mother and wife and held so much responsibility. On the outside Hemione looked the same, her toned down, now wavy hair was still the same shade of chocolate and she still had a light array of freckles on her face. Even though she had had a child, her body was still the same as Ginny remembered; small, petite, tan. But there was also something new there, a sparkle in her eye, the small smile she couldn't help but show as she looked at her small bundle. Hermione was happy, happier than she had ever been.

She knew she had to tell her family the news, it wouldn't be fair to hide this from them. Although it is uncertain how they would react to the news. Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother, cooking and preparing for the next meal. Ginny plonked herself at the table, looking down at the wood, tracing patterns with her fingers.

"Mum..." Catching Molly's attention, the older woman walked over and sat down.

"I saw Hermione today..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: _One of your readers thanked me for writing this story but I just want to thank you for reading it because I wouldn't be writing it if nobody was reading. I would have lost heart and thought I sucked.

Review?

Love ya

DD

x


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N:_ Next chapter will be uploaded in a week, I'm on holiday woop woop

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>Molly stayed silent, how was she meant to react? She was confused and Molly hated feeling that way. Just over a year and a half ago, Hermione, the young girl who was best friend and then girlfriend to her youngest son, the girl who she saw as a daughter, had left. Just like that, no note, no nothing. Harry and Ron had returned home for a weekend, planning on surprising everyone they said. On this day, they had seen Hermione, they said she was acting strange and that she was heading to her parents and that was that. Not wanting to upset Hermione further, she left her alone, contacting her parents via owl to make sure she was ok. They said she had come home in hysterics and soon after she had taken ill.<p>

"Mum? Did you hear me? I said I saw Hermione..."

"Is she ok?" What else could she say, she was dumbfounded and a little relieved that somebody had spoken to Hermione.

"She's fine, better than fine in fact. She's...she's grown up" Ginny looked at her mother, who naturally was taking in every word she said. Hearing from a lost "child" was a lot to take in.

"What do you mean grown up?" Ginny but her hand on her mothers hand and took a deep breath. Her mother was over the moon when she found out Hermione and Ron were together, it was a beautiful end to such a bumpy and tragic ride that was the war. How would she react knowing that they would never be together again?

"Mum, I know you wanted Hermione and Ron to get back together but she's moved on, She's sort of...married"

"WHAT?"

"...and has a baby" Ginny finished, her voice getting quieter.

"Oh, well that's...wonderful news." What? Ginny was shocked at her mother's acceptance. It was a little hesitant but it was definite acceptance.

"Are you sure mum because I know you were routing for them to get back together and all but trust me, she's happy. I've actually never seen her this happy."

"Of course, I guess it was a little selfish of Ron to ask her to wait, the girl needs to live her life whilst she still can. There is no saying when Ron will be back. It just seems so fast." This was definitely going to take some getting used to. Her other daughter was married with a baby and she had yet to meet them. Mrs Weasley stood and began fixing dinner. She needed to busy herself, it always helped her to think.

"Who is she married to?"

"She didn't say" Ginny was terrible at lying to her mother, she could always smell a lie from her children.

"Ginevra..."

"Mum, I told her I wouldn't say. When she feels ready, she'll tell you and when she feels ready, you'll get to meet little Scorpious. You have to remember this is different from anything she had planned. She wanted to be a top healer, get married and have her own place before having a baby but it was kind of sprung on her. She wasn't with him that long before they knew she was pregnant. She's still trying to get used to the whole idea." Mrs Weasley nodded, taking in all of this information.

"I told her I'd tell you this much, you can tell everyone else but mum, one thing. I don't think we should tell Ron or Harry" Molly's head snapped towards her youngest, there was no way they could keep a secret this big from them, they were all family.

"Why? They deserve to know"

"Because it would ruin Ron, he couldn't cope with this. It's something that has to be said in person, after their mission is complete. It shouldn't be that long anyway, they seem to be doing really well." It took a while but Mrs Weasley agreed to keep it a secret.

It was only a matter of days before the whole Weasley clan knew of Hermione's family, all except Harry and Ron. It was strange for them to accept this news, something that would have to take some getting used to.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Sorry it's only short but I wrote more to this but it really didn't fit with the rest of the story and I felt it was better like this than ruin it with the first part of the next chapter or something

Thank you so much for all the support.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N:_ Ok sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks but I was on holiday for a week and then I came back ill and had to work so I was exhausted by the time I got home. Getting better now so the writing commences. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites etc. Anyways here we go...

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, never will be, but I can always dream

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>"Were you ever planning on telling us?"<p>

Harry was fuming after hearing that all of the Weasley clan had heard of the news and they had not. He couldn't believe that they had been away for 5 years and something as major as this had happened and he had not been told about it.

"We were waiting for you both to get back, with how well you were doing, we thought you would be back within a year and everything would be fine. But then a year led to 2 and by then we thought it was too late to tell you. You would be angry and upset with us and it just wasn't right for us to tell you over owl. Don't blame my mum or anyone else, it was me that convinced them not to say a word, I promised Hermione." A tear leaked from Ginny's eye, she didn't want this conversation, she still felt it wasn't her place.

"How do you expect to keep a clear mind on your mission when all your thinking about is Hermione? Harry I know it doesn't seem like it, but we did this for you and Ron." Harry laughed, a cold hard laugh and looked at Ginny with Venom in his eyes.

"This was all for us? Ginny I understand she moved on but it's Malfoy and she was with Ron, he proposed. As far as he was aware, they were going to be together when we got back."

"And what if it had taken another 5 years before you came back Harry? What if you didn't come back or if Ron had found someone over there?" Having nothing else to say Harry stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning, Harry and Ron were playing Wizarding chess, Ron obviously winning but neither were really paying attention. They were awaiting the arrival of Hermione, whom they invited to clear the air and answer any questions. Today was very quiet, to help the day pass until Hermione arrived, Ginny helped Mrs Weasley in the kitchen and Mr Weasley was in his shed, fixing or experimenting on some muggle device. It was Weasley tradition that on a Sunday, the whole family got together for a lovely home cooked meal, however since the older 'children' had moved out, only Harry, Ron and Ginny were present on a Sunday. They were all currently awaiting the arrival of Hermione, the Weasley household was tense. You could sense the awkwardness in the air.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hermione, stop pacing, you're causing a draft" Draco came up behind Hermione and put his arms around her, immediately stopping her. He kissed her neck and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.<p>

"What am I doing Draco? I shouldn't be doing this, should I cancel? I'm gonna cancel." She started towards the fire intent on cancelling, when she was pulling back and hugged by her husband.

"Don't be silly 'mi, we need to sort this out. We knew this day would come eventually"

"I know but why now, why can't we just forget it ever happened. I can't deal with this now" She looked into her husbands eyes and gave him a weak smile, he kissed her head and left the room,leaving her with her own thoughts.

After a minute of silence, Hermione was pushed out of her thoughts by Scorpious running in smiling.

"Mommy can you tie my shoes pleasey? Where are we going? Can we go to the park?" She couldn't help but smile as she tied her son's shoe laces, she lifted him up into her arms and held him tight. It wasn't fair for him to be in the middle of all this argument. He should have known Harry and Ron, he would have had 2 other uncles who could adore him, spoil him.

"No we're not going to the park sweetie"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Maybe later darling, right now we're going to see Aunt Ginny." Scorpious smiled, suddenly he wrapped his arms around his mother. She knew she was making the right decision to see Harry and Ron.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rung, shocking all of the Weasley's out of their own little worlds, they all looked towards the door, nobody wanting to really open the door. Finally Ginny stood and walked towards the door to answer it.<p>

She opened the door to find a clearly worried Hermione, holding hands with a small boy who was holding a small teddy close to him. Behind both, just walking up to the door was Draco.

"Hey"

"Hey, what's it like in there?" Making small talk was just preventing them from entering the house.

"Awkward...Hey Scorpi" She gave a small wave to the boy who waved back, she held her hand out and the little boy held her hand and walked into the house, Ginny motioned with her head for Hermione and Draco to follow. Walking into the living room, the entire Weasley family turned to see Ginny enter with a little Scorpious, closely followed by Hermione and Draco.

"What's he doing here?" It was Ron to speak, he was obviously angry.

"He's my husband Ron, he's got a right to be here" The room was silent, the Weasley's clearly hadn't known this news.

"You're husband? What do you mean you're husband?" It was Mr Weasley who spoke, it was true that in the past Hermione had reconciled and reconnected with the Weasley's, however she hadn't never introduced them to her husband and they had only met her son when he was very young, too young that he wouldn't remember.

"Come on Scorp how about we get you some sweets?" The small boy was a little shy, being in a room of unknown people, but eagerly followed.

"I mean that me and Draco are married and have been for years..."

"Mr Weasley, I understand how hard it must be for you to hear this, Hermione is like a daughter to you, but I've really learnt from my mistakes. I've tried my best to make up for all I've done wrong. I'd really like it if we can move on from the past" He stuck his hand out and waited, those few seconds felt like a lifetime. Finally slowly Mr Weasley lifted his arm and shuck his hand.

"DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE IS A MALFOY!"

"The past is the past Ron, I will not lose one of my daughters because of the past and the fact that you can't grow up." Slowly Mrs Weasley walked up to Draco and did the most shocking thing. She hugged him, he gave him the most warming hug, as if he had always been a part of the family. A tear fell down Hermione's face, she smiled and hugged Mr Weasley.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"You're not being serious? Dad do I need to remind you of all the things him and his family did"

"RONALD WEASLEY, STOP IT NOW, HERMIONE IS PART OF THIS FAMILY AND THAT MEANS DRACO AND SCORPIOUS ARE PART OF THIS FAMILY TOO!" Ron stood and walked towards his parents, if it felt awkward before Hermione had arrived, it was nothing like it felt now.

"HE IS A DEATH EATER!" Draco turned and looked Ron in the face, grabbing by his jacket he pushed him back.

"I've told you not to call me that, especially when my son is in ear shot! I. Am. Not. A. Deatheater. I was cleared of all charges, you'd do well to remember that." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand softly and placed her other hand on his face, he turned to look into her eyes.

"He's not worth it, just calm down, come on, we'll go." He nodded and let go of Ron, turned towards Mr and Mrs Weasley and apologised before heading towards the door to collect Scorpious.

"NO!" It was Mr Weasley who spoke, he stopped Draco from leaving.

"No, you're not leaving. I won't lose my family again. We lost Hermione and we finally have her back. Ron you need to grow up and accept that 5 years have past and Hermione has moved on, she has her own family now."

"Dad you can't be serious? You're sticking up for him? He just threatened me!"

"Grow up Ron!" Anger built up inside Ron, his family were giving in and getting close to the enemy.

"You know I don't get it, you're all about family and sticking together. But you're sticking up for him so it's you're choice. You pick me; your son or you pick him and I leave"

Ron stormed out of the room, closely followed by a shocked Harry.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ So I have some little ideas of where this story is going to go but what would you guys like to happen?

Again thank you from the heart of my bottom/bottom of my heart for all the amazing feedback and for just reading my story.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N:_ So I know I haven't updated in over a week. I had writers block, then when I got over than I spent a whole day writing and didn't save and my computer just crashed, I was so depressed about it I got writers block again. I guess I've been feeling down a lot lately and it's effecting my writing. I will try my best to update soon, but at the moment life pretty much sucks for me. However I am happy to present a new chapter to you so here you go...

_Disclaimer:_ Once again, I do nots owns anything buts the plot.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>It had been 2 weeks since Harry and Ron had left the Burrow, they had been staying at Grimmauld Place. Occasionally returning for some of their things and Ron would raid the fridge for left overs. They had not spoken to any of the Weasleys since that night, nor did they want to. Ron felt betrayed by his own family, he couldn't believe they had taken the enemies side.<p>

Although it was proved that Hermione was not under the influence of magic, Ron believed that Malfoy had done something to her. This was just not her, how could she fall for her enemy, for the guy that bullied her for 7 years. He didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. He needed to get his family back and he needed to get Hermione back. If he could just show Hermione what Draco is really like, if he could convince her that Malfoy is still the same guy they met in school, Hermione would come running back. He would finally get HIS Hermione back. But how?

* * *

><p>It was 10 o'clock at night and Scorpious was curled up in bed, fast asleep and had been for several hour. His parents were enjoying a quiet night in front of the television. They had decided not to talk about the whole RonHarry situation, it had caused too much trouble already and they just needed to take a break from all the hassle to focus on their own family. All that mattered to them at the moment was little Scorpious.

Sitting on the sofa, Hermione was leaning her head against Draco's chest whilst he stroked her hair. They were in bliss, at this precise moment in time, nothing mattered. Tonight was the night that they could be themselves, not hiding who they were, not trying to impress anyone, they just wanted to be together. Their bliss was short lived as a tapping came at the window. Sighing, Draco went to unlock the window to find a brown owl he didn't notice. He untied the letter and the bird flew off.

_Draco,_

_I've done something stupid, I need your help mate._

_Meet me in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Come alone. Don't tell anyone._

_Please hurry._

_Zabini_

"Who's it from?" Hermione had stood and wrapped her arms around Draco. He was frowning, something Hermione hated seeing on her husband.

"It's from Blaise. He's in trouble, wants me to meet him."

"When?" She didn't like this idea, she took the note from Draco and read over it. It sounded weird, Blaise, like Draco, had cleared his name. He had started living a normal life and this was worrying for Hermione, he was her friend too, what was so bad that he needed Draco's help, now, in secret?

"Now." Draco walked out of the door to fetch his shoes and a jacket, he grabbed his wand off the side and hugged Hermione.

"Draco it's weird, this isn't like Blaise at all. Let me come with you?" Although it was a question, she was almost demanding, Draco knew his wife considered Blaise a friend and wanted to help him but Blaise wanted him to come alone.

"He wants me to go alone, you need to stay with Scorp. I'll be fine. I won't be long." She nodded and Draco kissed her before walking out of the home.

* * *

><p>Draco apparated to Diagon Alley, the streets were still and silent. It was nearing 10.30, all of the shops were closed and all of the people were indoors. Something inside him was stirring, not only was it silent, it was eerie and uncomfortable but he carried on walking. He looked around to make sure nobody was around to watch and then he turned and walked down the alley. He looked around for Blaise, the alley was empty, walking down to the bottom of the alley he found nothing. Perhaps Blaise was on his way, he turned to walk back and saw Blaise standing there, wand pointed towards him.<p>

Blaise, What have you done? Blaise was shaking, he was behaving in a very weird way.

Does anyone know you're here? Draco started to walk forward, Blaise's hand stiffened and he pointed his wand more firmly at Draco.

No, mate come on, what's up? Put your wand down.

I'm sorry man. I don't want to do this! Don't move! Draco froze, he raised his arms, he wanted to cast a spell, do something to stop Blaise. He honestly didn't think Blaise had it in him to curse him, he was also scared of Blaise doing something before Draco got the chance. Blaise was always the fast yet sneaky one in Slytherin. The one that nobody noticed until it was too late.

Then don't mate. Don't do it. Come on Blaise. We're best friends and have been since Hogwarts. Blaise began walking forward, his wand pointed directly at Draco's heart. He didn't stop until his wand was pushed into Draco's chest. Now Draco was shaking.

I have to, I have to think about my family. I have to protect them.

...And what about my family Zabini? What about Scorpious? Hermione? Draco's voice quivered, but he tried to keep his control. It was fair to say he wasn't the same boy he was. When at school if he had a wand pointed at him, he could talk himself out of it. He would always have someone backing him, someone who would come to save the day. Now he feared for his life, he was scared of leaving his son without a father and leaving Hermione to raise him alone. Draco had finally grown up, right now he was regretting agreeing to help his old friend out.

They'll be fine, you think she won't move on? She's probably already screwing Weasley while your away. It won't be long until your little Scorpious is calling him daddy, it'll be like you never exsisted. Silence filled the air and the two men took deep breaths trying to calm themselves. Blaise seemed desperate to get out of this situation, tried to convince himself and Draco that their friendship meant nothing. They both knew this wasn't true.

CRUCIO Draco dropped to his knees, then fell to the floor, he let out a piercing scream and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His whole body felt like it was on fire, like it was burning from the inside out. The pain was unbearable and his entire body was covered in sweat, then just like that the pain stopped. He was left breathless as he tried to compose himself to get up and fight back when the pain struck again. In the distance, over the ringing in his ears he heard footsteps getting closer and felt a sharp pain in his stomach, followed by sharp pains in his head and back. The pain was so unbearable.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Slightly different to where we left off but I hope you enjoy. I didn't know where the story was going but I spent a whole day with possibilities and think I've come up with some good ideas. I just hope you like them. Again I feel like I always say this but Thank You so much for all the support and I feel blessed that so many of you enjoy my writing. It's you guys that make me feel like my writing is worth it.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N:_ Ok so I changed it again, this is it now, I'm finally happy with it. I just hope you guys like it. I must warn you though, it **gets a little darker** but I feel the darkness is needed to bring the story to a close. I'll try not to let it linger on. However if you don't like this version, one of my amazing readers **(HermioneWP)** gave me the idea to upload an **alternate ending** and so that will be uploaded within the **next week as a separate story.**

I'd like to dedicate this story to another one of my amazing readers **Tricorvus** because her reviews really inspire me and make me smile. I did dedicate an earlier chapter to her but she has been such a supportive and inspiring reader I had to dedicate the entire story.

**So this is for Tricorvus and HermioneWP.**

_Disclaimer:_ Nope not mine, although I can dream.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>The following morning, Hermione awoke to a cold, empty bed. Looking at the alarm clock (9.03) she decided that Draco had probably crashed at Blaise's and gone straight to work, however she did find it odd that he never owled to let her know. Not that it mattered, he would be finished and home by 12.30.<p>

In which time she had cleaned the family home, played and amused little Scorpious and made a nice lunch for the three of them to enjoy. 12.30 came by in a breeze and Hermione had set the table and was now watching her young son colour a picture for his father.

"This is me flying really high and you and daddy watching me. And I catched the snitch just like daddy does."

"Hmm, that's nice darling." Hermione's mind was wandering.

10 minutes past. Perhaps he was running late, his meeting may have over ran.

20 minutes past. She should be receiving an owl from him at any second, telling her why he was so late, there had to be an emergency at the office or something.

The minutes turned into an hour and Hermione began to panic, Draco had always kept her posted, if he was going to be late.

"Right Scorpious, want to go and find daddy? He's probably at work really busy and forgot about dinner." The little boy threw his crayons down and jumped down from his chair. He almost ran to get his coat and stood by the fire, although there was worry on Hermione's mind, she couldn't help but smile at her son. He was so full of life and excitement, he loved his father, the two of them were inseparable.

* * *

><p>Scorpious was holding his mother's hand as they stepped out of the fire, he skipped along beside her, he loved going to his father's office. All the attention was on him, he was a Malfoy after all.<p>

"Hi, I was just wondering if Draco was still here?"

"Sorry Mrs Malfoy, but Mr Malfoy hasn't been in all day. We had to re-schedule all of his appointments for next week." Hermione frowned and nodded her head, fear was now present on her mind but she had to stay positive and worry less for the small boy skipping beside her.

"Mommy, where is daddy?"

"I don't know Scorp, but don't worry, we'll find him." Scorpious frowned, his innocent face looking more and more like Draco's everyday. She started to walk towards the fire again. Where could he be?

* * *

><p>"GINNY!" Hermione burst into the Weasley household via flu and began searching the house for anyone.<p>

"Sit own darling, mommy will be right back." Hermione ran up one flight of stairs, pushing every door open looking for Ginny. She continued up every flight of stairs and finally upon finding nobody, allowed herself to lean against the wall for just a second, to collect her thoughts. Outside the window, in the very far distance, right at the end of the long garden, hanging the washing by magic was Molly Weasley. Darting down the stairs and out into the garden, she ran towards the older woman.

"MOLLY!"

"Hermione? Well isn't this a wonderful surprise. Are you hungry? Shall I make you a drink?" She briefly hugged Mrs Weasley and pulled back, grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the house.

"No Molly but thanks, can you do me a favour?"

"What do you need?"

"I need you to look after Scorp for an hour or so. I can't find Draco and I need to go see Blaise." Hermione rambled on and began walking faster towards the house. Mrs Weasley almost had to run to keep up with her.

"Yes of course."

"Thanks...OK Scorpi Mommy's going to find Daddy and bring him home, don't worry Grandma Molly will look after you. If you ask really nice, she'll cook you something really yummy." She gave her son a giant fake smile, he couldn't tell the difference and just smiled back at his mother, kissed her goodbye and went into the kitchen.

Hermione stepped into the fire and grabbed a handful of flu powder, dropping it into the fire-place she called out "Zabini manor" in a clear, crisp voice. She instantly felt the effects of the flu powder take place, she could feel the flames engulf her, tickle her entire body before she felt the pull of the magical flames. There was always a twist in her stomach whenever she used this method, a twist that never really sat well with her but it was the safest method of travel. She felt a barrier in the fire-place of Zabini manor, a wall, a block, something was stopping her from reaching the other side. With a thump, she landed back in the Weasley's fire-place. She couldn't enter the Zabini's house.

Hermione had always been allowed into Zabini's house. He had these special wards up to only allow certain people to flu in and out, Hermione was Blaise's best friend's wife. She was one of his closest friends, this was strange, however the bloke was allowed some privacy every now and then. Perhaps it was better to apparate.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Slowly the door opened and Hermione looked down upon a house elf.<p>

"Hi, can I speak with Mr Zabini please?"

"Master has told Trixie he must not be disturbed."

"Please...it's urgent."

"Master has told Trixie he must not be disturbed." Hermione huffed, se needed to speak to Blaise. She hated how House elves were used like this, if it were a person, she would have pushed past them right now.

"BLAISE? BLAISE? IT'S URGENT? HAVE YOU SEEN DRACO? BLAISE?"

"Miss, Trixie cannot allow you in, Master says no visitors." She couldn't deal with this, she would apologise later, Hermione gritted her teeth and pushed past Trixie, bursting into the house, she walked through the hall and into a number of rooms. The living room was clear, as was the Kitchen. She was about to make her way upstairs.

"Hermione?" She turned to see Blaise, he had a calm composure about him, however Hermione noticed the stiffness in his posture and his hand behind his back. His eyes were red as if he hadn't been sleeping or he had been crying. Something was wrong, she could just feel it but she was already acting a bit odd herself. Perhaps it best she stayed calm for now.

"Have you seen Draco I haven't seem him since late last night, I'm getting worried." Blaise shook his head and for a moment Hermione thought she saw guilt in his eyes, however it could just be Blaise was sorry he could not help. Hermione backed away and walked out of the house. There was an eerie sense around.

"I'm sorry Blaise, if you see him, just get him to owl me ok?" He nodded and Hermione left, with one thing on her mind.

"Trixie, don't let that happen again" Blaise turned around and walked down into the cellar and face to face with an unconcious Draco.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Hello cliff-hanger. Well I hope you think that a little less cliché than the chapter I put up the other day. Like I said, I needed some sort of drama or darkness to finish the story. I am getting into the swing of writing and hopefully should be updating at the weekend.

Sorry if that wasn't what you wanted from the story, I know some people didn't like the other version but I just hope that if you don't love it, you can at least tolerate it until this drama passes and it gets lighter again.

Thank you so much, it really is because of you that I am still writing.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

x


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N:_ Ok so this chapter is a little slower, it's more of a filler that I didn't think fit with the next chapter so I just expanded it to give a little more detail and to add a little more suspense. I hope you guys like it but like I said** it is just a filler and hopefully I'll be updating again within the week**. Again sorry for the _darkness but I won't linger it on too much_. Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story and for reviewing and everything.

This chapter goes out to** LizaHP** for a PM that made me smile, you are an awesome reader.

_Disclaimer:_ No not mine, but I do dream about it...lots.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>Hermione apparated straight to the Ministry, Blaise was acting weird and she didn't like it. He knew something and Hermione was going to find out what.<p>

She walked through the entrance hall, passed all of the workers and visitors, rushing through corridors. Finally she reached the door she was looking for and stopped. She was filled with dread, closing her eyes she took a deep breath; in and out. Finding her courage she pushed the door open.

"I need your help."

The person behind the desk, stared at the woman in front of them, he could see the woman was distressed and he wanted to help but his pride was telling him to ignore her. His stupid pride had always got in the way.

"What do you want Hermione?"

"It's Draco." That name. That name ruined his life, it had haunted him his entire life. He rubbed his face and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Can't you ask someone else Hermione, you know I can't deal with this right now." Her eyes started to water as she walked forward and sat down.

"I'm not leaving until you help me Ron. Draco has gone missing and your the only hope I have."

"Why me? Why can't you bother his friends, or any other Auror, do you really think I have it in me to help you find him. This isn't even to do with my department Hermione, so I suggest you go and find someone who is willing to help." The red head stood and walked towards the door, holding it open for Hermione, she just looked at him. There was determination in her eyes as she looked at him, she was crying now, tears flowing freely but that wasn't going to stop her. He nodded towards the corridor as if signalling her to go but she just shook her head, Ron knew that she was stubborn and wouldn't move but he was determined to make her leave.

"He was kidnapped Ron, my husband was kidnapped and he's probably hurt somewhere and that's why you need to help. You're an Auror, you can stop them." Ron shook his head and shut the door, she was helpless and for the first time since returning home, Ron could see the same old naive Hermione, the young bookworm who would cry because she was called mudblood or teased because she was a bookworm. He knelt down beside her and looked into this broken girl, she had faced so much in her life, like they all had. The only difference was he had Harry after the war, he had his best friend to pull him through the hard times, Hermione had nobody, she didn't have anybody to fall back on, she lived with a new family, a loving family but not her own family. This led her to fall into the arms of an enemy because it was the only place she felt love. Right there and then Ron hated himself for leaving, if only he had not left, if he had stayed Hermione would be with him, maybe married or at least engaged, perhaps with a child of their own.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Since last night, he went out with Blaise but he never came home. I went to see Blaise, Ron and he was acting suspicious like he knew something I didn't. I'm scared, Ron."

"Hermione, there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You know why Hermione. He needs to be missing for 48 hours for us to do anything and you don't have any proof Zabini has done anything wrong." She put her head in her hands and cried, 48 hours was too long to wait, what if something happened to him in that time? What if it was too late by then?

"What am I meant to tell Scorpious?" Enraged, she stood to face Ron.

"Am I meant to tell him his Daddy has been taken but nobody will do anything to help? Do you even know what that'll do to him Ron? He is 4 years old, too young to understand why Daddy isn't coming home, yet old enough to remember this in years time. I can't hurt my baby like that, he needs his father. I won't let him be without him." She stormed out of the room, leaving Ron in a confused and guilty state. He needed to talk to Harry.

Hermione arrived back home, she needed to calm down. Should she go around Blaise's again, demand to know what's going on? Hex him? She really felt like doing the latter at the moment, she was furious. She knew she had to be smart, she had to find a way to get to Draco.

How did she even know he was in trouble? He could be fine, he could have simply left. She sounded crazy but deep down, she knew he was in trouble. She had dedicated her life to this man, fell in love and married him against her better judgement. If she was smart, she would have ran so far away from him, but she couldn't. Something was pulling her back to him, curiosity for the forbidden relationship soon turned into love and that was all that mattered to Hermione; her love for this man and their child.

* * *

><p>"Wake up" A kick to the ribs was what woke the blonde man, he curled up in pain and clutched his ribs, something felt broken or at least severely bruised or fractured. His hair was matted and red where he had been hit on the head and left to bleed. His face was covered in the dry blood and mud, his eyes were red and sockets bruised, he tried to stand, to lift himself up so he could fight back but he had no sort of protection, he had no wand and he was too weak to physically fight.<p>

"Your mudblood of a wife was here. I thought I told you not to tell anyone where you were last night?"

"I didn't say a word" Draco pulled himself and looked up into his "best friends" eyes, he had been tortured this way before with his father, he knew not to show emotion, to show emotion was to show your weakness.

"Liar! What would happen if I brought your little wife and boy in here? Let them see what you've been up to?"

"You go near them and I will kill you, no matter what it does to me." Draco was met with a strong kick in the face, he was knocked backwards and in the distance he could hear Zabini laughing hysterically. He got back up and spat out the blood in his mouth.

"Calm down Draco, I won't bring them here. We're off out soon anyways...be back soon" Zabini turned and casually strolled out of the room, locking it behind him.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ So hopefully you liked it. Thanks so much.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N:_ Hey so sorry it's a bit late, I have been sick all week and didn't have the energy to get out of bed, let alone write. I'm on the mend now so I will be writing again and uploading before the week is out. Thank you so much for giving this story a chance, I know it's going in a slightly different direction but I promise I won't linger it on too much and before you know it, it'll be the light enjoyable cute chapters that you love.

_Disclaimer:_ I only own the plot, although I wish I had created all of it, but that goes to the talented J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>Hermione was pacing, she had contacted Molly and told her the news, she packed some of Scorpius' things and dropped them off, letting him know that Daddy was just really busy and mommy was going to help him. She couldn't worry her little boy. She had no plan, she didn't know whether to constantly bother the Aurors office or to go over to Blaise's, there was no way she could wait 2 days.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco was white in the face, Zabini had made sure he was cleaned up but didn't heal his wounds, he wanted Draco to suffer the pain a little longer. That was the thing with being a wizard, most of the pain; the cuts and bruises, they could be healed with a flick of the wand or perhaps a mild potion. Neither man spoke and they walked side by side, however Draco walked a little stiffly seeing as there was a wand pointed at his side. He had already been cursed for trying to escape twice. He knew better than to try it again. Zabini side-apparated them back to Zabini Manor, grabbing Draco by the neck he led him down back into the cellar and pushed him in, locking the door behind him. Neither spoke as Blaise walked away and into the study to put the next step of the plan into action.<p>

He was very aware that Draco was his best friend and guilt occasionally hit him, but he daren't show it. He needed to stay strong and show he could do this.

Draco on the other hand was worried, he now knew why Zabini acted so strange, why he did what he did, what drew his best friend to turn his back on him and it scared him a little. He tried not to show it, showing his fear was a sign of weakness; a Malfoy trait which he had broken for so many years since meeting Hermione but that had been reversed in the matter of minutes.

From the study, Blaise heard the door knock and the house elf answer, the mumbling of voices and the tones of a certain wife that would just not give up. Be calm Blaise, he told himself and stood to talk to her.

"Hermione?" She ran over to him and warily hugged him in a quick brief hug, she had been round yesterday at around the same time but Blaise wasn't prepared for that intrusion.

"I'm so sorry Blaise, I know I seemed a little off yesterday but I'm just so worried about Draco, he still hasn't come home. You sure you haven't seen him?" Zabini shook his head, he was completely lost for words, she was a complete different person from yesterday, yes she was worried and scared, he could tell that much but yesterday she was completely crazy, bursting into his home as if to blame him. yesterday she seemed completely convinced that he knew something and the man was very aware of how suspicious the situation looked.

"That's ok, have you been to the ministry yet?"

"They said I have to wait 48 hours before they can do anything but I just can't..." She was interrupted by a loud bang coming from below, looking at Blaise, she frowned. Blaise turned around and shut the door he was standing by.

"I'm having some work done down stairs" Hermione nodded slowly.

"Well...er I should get going, I only popped in to apologize and let you know I haven't heard anything" The banging got louder and Blaise could see the mind of the young woman in front of him working, trying to put pieces of the puzzle together and so he ordered a house elf to silence the "work". He then showed Hermione out of the Manor, where she smiled in a friendly way, worry etched her face, waved and apparated away.

He had to take care of that banging.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you call that?" The door swung open to reveal a furious Blaise, Draco was standing strong, he had gained his strength on their little outing and Blaise hadn't beaten him again...yet. Although he was aching all over, he wasn't going to show it.<p>

"Are you completely stupid, have you forgotten everything that I said yesterday?" Draco stood tall and smirked at his old friend, he once admired this guy, he had a mind of his own and was able to do anything without being judged because his family wasn't strict like the Malfoy's. Sometimes he hated the fact that he was Malfoy, however right now he felt like the luckiest guy on earth. For once he was strong enough to listen to himself and think for himself and here was Zabini, being the run-around rodent.

"You wouldn't do anything Zabini...you're all talk. You haven't got it in you, Hermione maybe but not Scorpious. You love that kid too much to hurt him. You're his godfather." Draco sat down, he didn't need to shout to put his point across, he could tell he had hit a nerve, Blaise just walked out and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hermione walked along the road a while, something was bothering her. Blaise was calmer today, still off, but calmer. Was the reason she couldn't come in yesterday because he was having work done to his home, and if so why didn't he just say? The banging was strange and hectic, like it was trying to get attention, like whatever was making it wanted to be heard. Well she had heard and she just knew that Blaise had something to do with Draco, whether Draco had left and he wouldn't tell her where he had gone or whether he was trapped somewhere.<p>

It could just be her mind, giving her any sign of hope that Draco was there and that Blaise knew about it. It could be playing tricks on her because deep down, she wanted to believe that Draco had been kidnapped, rather that than believe he had left her. She had been through too much with that man for him to give up on their family. She knew it was stupid and irrational, but she needed to check out that banging.

She needed help, she needed someone who wasn't afraid of a fight, she needed support and there was only one person she felt she could depend on. She apparated away.

* * *

><p>"Gin?" Hermione walked into the Weasleys's home, she went into the kitchen to find Molly cooking dinner, her young child up the table, eating cake and his aunt Ginny laughing because most of it was around his face. When he saw his mother he smiled his cheeky little grin to which Hermione couldn't help but smile. She kissed him on the head and nodded to Ginny to follow her.<p>

"Any news?" Molly must have told Ginny everything, Hermione was grateful that she didn't have to spend time explaining all the details.

"I think I know where he is, but I can't go alone. Gin, I know it could be dangerous and stupid but will you please come with me." Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione.

"It'll be just like old times!" Within minutes they grabbed their things and headed out. It was so strange to feel this reckless and careless, since she had become a mother, she had really calmed down and started to think about this little life that was dependent on her. However at the minute he only thing she could think of was Draco and how Scorpious needed him too, nothing would stop her from getting him back.

They apparated outside of Zabini Manor and Hermione took a deep breath before heading into the home, wand in hand and ready to find her husband.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Ok so another little filler, but action will start up in the next chapter. I know this story is getting a little darker so I'm trying to add small bits of light to brighten it up, which is why Scorpious is in the chapter.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N:_ Hey guys, so busy week. Easter was great, spent time eating chocolate and spending time with the family. My brother went to Paris and brought me back some Disney stuff which I love and I've been so topped up on caffeine that I actually managed to over-sleep 3 days in a row, being late to work...oh well. I've decided that I will** try to upload twice a week, but I will DEFINITELY upload at least once a week**.

So more drama, right where we left off.

_Disclaimer:_ I wish it were, but it's not, so don't bother asking.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>After a simple unlocking charm, the pair walked inside the house. It was silent, the house elves and Blaise were not aware of their presence and so they quietly closed the door and headed in the direction of the nearest room. Wands at the ready they checked the lounge to find it completely empty.<p>

"Gin, we should check downstairs, that's where the noise was coming from" She got a nod as a response from the ginger and they looked for an entrance to the cellar. Sneaking into the kitchen they found a small house elf looking up at them. Frozen to the spot, they just looked at he small creature, who in turn just looked back. Confusion on its face, the seconds ticked by and it felt like minutes.

"Master never said anything about visitors, Trixie never heard the door knock. Trixie must find master..." The house elf began to walk away, muttering to herself. Ginny nudged Hermione to stall the elf, urgently, she also nodded towards a door situated at the back of the room.

"Err...er Trixie?" The house elf began to turn around and Hermione walked towards her, walking ahead so the house elf had to catch up.

"I just popped by to see Blaise and...the...er...the door was open." They walked out of the room and left Ginny to quickly walk across the room and check the door.

Locked.

"Alohomora"

Nothing.

Remembering some other, more complicated unlocking spells, Ginny found that the door couldn't be opened. She stopped for a moment to think before heading back and looking out of the door, she couldn't see or hear anybody, slowly closing it, she magically locked it and ran around to the other door, after quickly trying to force it open she finally gave up, pointing her wand at the lock.

"Bombarda maxima"

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

"Ah Blaise...erm...sorry to keep turning up like this but I think I left my purse here? I might have dropped it, I haven't seen it since and I can't think of anywhere else it could be." Blaise walked into the lounge and Hermione quickly followed him, shutting the door behind her as if looking behind it. After taking a quick look, he asked Trixie if the bag was found and any of the house elves had put it anywhere.

From the kitchen he heard a bang, Hermione began to panic, What had Ginny done? He excused himself from Hermione, telling her to wait for a house elf to return. He swiftly left the room and headed towards the kitchen, he couldn't open the door.

"What the..." Unlocking it and opening it he saw that the door on the other side, the one sealed shut was wide open. He looked down the stairs, but couldn't see anybody and turned to find Hermione by the front door about to open it.

"Don't bother" Hermione gulped as she felt the wand pressed to her back, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around and she was pushed forward, dropping her wand in the process, he then grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs.

"I just want my husband to be safe." Zabini was silent as he swung open the second door at the bottom of the stairs and watched as a shocked Draco stood.

"Hermione?"

"Who else is here? Who else is helping you, because I know you didn't get this far on your own?" Zabini held a firm grip on Hermione and pointed his wand at her neck.

"Come out now and I won't hurt her" He demanded and the door behind him swung shut and a calm and collected Ginny stood there, wand pointed at Blaise.

"Girl-Weasel" The man laughed, but kept his grip on both the girl and his wand.

"Why would you be here? Don't you want her to get rid of Draco, that way she's free to be with your brother and you can all be one happy family again."

"Just let her go." Ginny began to walk forward but Blaise tightened his grip on his wand and stared intensely at her.

"Another step and I will curse her."

"You wouldn't..." She held her wand tight and tried not to show the fear inside. She held herself and made sure her wand was pointed straight at Blaise.

"Who do you think is faster?" Blaise laughed and held on tighter to a squirming Hermione.

"Why are you doing this? Blaise, whatever it is, we can help. Just stop."

"He's not gonna stop Mione. He can't stop." Zabini stepped forward and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's got to him Hermione..."

"SHUT IT MALFOY!" Hermione frowned, what was that supposed to mean? Who had got to Blaise?

"I told you what would happen Malfoy." Draco went to step forward but Blaise turned his wand on him.

"Crucio" The blonde fell to his knees and screamed, he felt like his whole insides were on fire, burning him from the inside out, slowly and painfully. Within seconds it was over, but he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

Blaise was pre-occupied for a second but that was all that was needed, Ginny took her shot.

"Expelliarmus" Blaise's wand shot out of his hand, across the room and in the split second before he knew what was happening, Hermione had forced herself out of his grip and made her way to her husband. She knelt before her husband to check he was OK and pulled him to his feet and a green bolt of light hit the wall beside her. Focusing again, she noticed Blaise had once again got his wand in his hand.

"Hermione, get out of here, now." Pulling her husband, she almost dragged him up the stairs, leaving Ginny throwing hexes and curses at a retaliating Blaise. She followed them up the stairs, trying to block and dodge the unforgivables being sent her way.

After stumbling to the top of the stair case and through the kitchen, she made it to the hallway and found her dropped wand on the floor, picking it up she went back to the kitchen to a limping Draco. Hermione held onto him and managed to place a hand on Ginny's arm to apparate away. But nothing. Blaise had placed a charm to stop them from apparating on his property.

They had to run. Reaching the door, she flung it open and began to run in a mad panic, Draco and Ginny in tow. The three of them ducked and weaved from the curses and the two women fired hexes and protection spells to prevent any harm that came their way.

Finally they reached the gate, Draco fumbled with it, before yanking it open and stepping over the invisible barrier between danger and freedom. He placed his hand into his wife's and gave her hand a squeeze letting her know she was safe, even if at this moment he had no weapon to protect her. If he needed to, he would stay and distract Blaise to allow his wife to get home safe, to their son. He could see Blaise running behind and following them, rage and fear on his face, yet still trying with all his might to hit them with a curse. Hermione looked into his eyes and gave him a small, yet reassuring smile and hooked her arm around her best friends arm and side-apparated them to safety.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Ok so you seem to be enjoying this a lot more than my last attempt so I am going to focus on finishing this version before deciding whether to even bother uploading an alternative ending. I would like to take some time focusing on some other projects but at the moment I really want to put all of my attention and effort into my fan fiction. All of my other projects are being worked on here and there but I'm all about this story at the minute because I want you guys to get the ending you deserve. I don't want to rush it and ruin it.

I hope you liked it, I actually changed it like 4 times because it wasn't up to scratch. So literally all of my caffeine-hyped nights have given me the strength to finish this chapter. So Thank you Red Bull. Thank you once again for reading and supporting me, I have some amazing readers and I know I would have given up years ago if it wasn't for you and your inspiring and uplifting reviews and messages.

Uploading within in the next week.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N:_ Hey guys, so here's another chapter for you. I would have had it posted already but my computer went on a funny one, all good now though. So hopefully you like it. It's getting harder and harder to write now because I do have so much on at the moment but I won't give up on it.

_Disclaimer:_ I only own the plot.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>Hermione had apparated them to the safest place she could think of, somewhere Blaise could not step foot in. The wards on her own home were down to him and she wouldn't have enough time to raise the security, should he follow them. They had landed in the kitchen of the Burrow, or rather they had crashed in the kitchen of the Burrow, smashing everything in their path.<p>

Within seconds of the crash, the door to the lounge had swung open to reveal the two figures of Mr and Mrs Weasley, staring down at the heap of people on the floor. A small scared boy was peering out from behind them, his eyes wide with fear, immediately they softened as he realised what or who had just crashed into the house and he pushed passed the Weasley couple and into the arms of his daddy.

"Hey little man!" It pained Draco, but he managed to wrap his arms around his son and hold on tight. He hid his head in his sons hair, but Hermione noticed he shook a little; he was crying. Nothing could ever break the bond between this father and son, they were inseparable. Draco pulled back to look at his child, expecting to see the cheeky smile his son always had, however Scorpious was crying.

"What's up Scorp?"

"You're hurt, you're hurt really bad and I was scared you wasn't coming back, I thought I was bad and you wasn't coming home." The small boy wept in his father's arms.

"Oh Scorp, you could never be bad, and I'm not hurt that badly. I'll be better again soon." Draco looked at his wife who was sitting and watching her family, so many things were going through her head right now. Once Scorpious had calmed down she had to take Draco to St Mungo's and go to the Ministry about Blaise. He was probably out there somewhere looking for them, there was something different about him, something making him do this because she could see the fear in his eyes. She also needed to go home and and place more wards around her home. All of these thoughts came at once and she still hadn't got the chance to even say hello to Draco.

Within minutes Draco had calmed Scorpious down, he was currently sitting in his mother's arms sucking his thumb. Tear tracks down his face.

"Ok so we should probably go to the Ministry and tell Harry and Ron what's going on and we need to take Draco to St Mungo's..."

"Hermione calm down, you take Draco to St. Mungo's and we'll go to the ministry. Once everything is OK with Draco, we'll meet up and decide what's next. Look You take Scorpious, he needs to be with both of you now, I will owl you as soon as I know what's going on OK?" Ginny was the only logical thinker at the minute, once she had gotten Hermione to agree, she immediately went to her destination. It had been almost 20 minutes since they had gotten out of Blaise's and she was very aware that as every minute passed by they could be losing time to get Blaise and figure all of this out.

* * *

><p>"Good, he deserves a good beating." Ron was met with a quick slap to the head by his mother. This was his reaction to Draco being attacked by Blaise.<p>

"Ronald, you stop that now. Nobody deserves that."

"I'm not going to pretend to feel sorry that he got what he deserved. You all seem to forget that Malfoy was the enemy, he is a death eater, who brainwashed Hermione and she deserves better." Ginny just sat there, snarling at him, she just couldn't believe he had the audacity to say this.

"Just let it go Ron and get over it. You really are being ridiculous now. We need your help, it is your job. Harry?" Harry stood there thinking over everything, he did feel betrayed by Hermione and the Weasleys but he was devoted to his job. He had been fighting the dark side since he was a child and he lived to rid the world of danger. He didn't want anyone to ever live like he had, this made him the more rational thinker of the pair.

"OK, let's make some notes, get all the points together and go from there." Ginny grinned and Harry smiled briefly not looking at Ron, but turning to get a clear file and sitting down at the desk with quill in hand.

"HARRY?"

"Ron, Ginny is right, we have to forget everything that has happened, at least for now. It doesn't matter who is in trouble, what matters is that we are Aurors, the only ones in the office at the minute. We can't pass this case because we hate the victim. We have to just suck it up and get on with it. It is our responsibility to help anybody, that includes Malfoy."

"You can do what you want but I can't stay...I just can't" Ron left the room, leaving Ginny giving details to Harry.

"Don't worry, he hasn't got a choice. He's my partner, whatever case I do, he has to do. Regardless of whether he wants to or not." Ginny nodded.

"But I will need to take individual statements and talk to Hermione and Malfoy."

"They're at St. Mungos. Draco's pretty beaten up and they just want to check him out, make sure he's OK."

"OK so I'll need to speak to Ginny first and get the basic story before I go and check everything out. Then I'll have to go and see Hermione. Ideally I'd make Ron go but he seems reluctant already so I'll just leave him for today. I'll talk to him later about it." Mr and Mrs Weasley began to exit the room, they smiled encouragingly to Ginny who at that moment looked like the small frightened girl being interrogated. Yes, she was used to talking to Harry but she hated doing anything like this, what if she got something wrong? What if she got in trouble because she interfered? She wanted to help Hermione but didn't want to cause any problems for her, she didn't need this right now.

* * *

><p>Hermione was waiting with her young son in the waiting room at St Mungos. She was watching Scorpious play games, he had calmed down and didn't really understand what was happening or where he was right now but he was having fun playing. She couldn't help but smile and remember her own childhood, no matter how big the problem or how much she had been upset, playing games always calmed her and made her forget what she always worried about. It seemed Scorpious had taken this same trait. The boy was only 4 and yet his personality was already so complex; when Draco was missing, Hermione had only told him he was busy but somehow the young boy worried he had done something bad and made Draco leave. This was what made Hermione think, he seemed so innocent and care-free yet Hermione could see her little boy thinking for himself and growing up. Before she would know he would be going to Hogwarts. It scared her a little knowing how fast the past 5 years had been for her and how she wished she could just freeze time or at least slow it down. For now, she could only treasure her time with her little family.<p>

She was shaken from her thoughts by Draco exiting the room with the healer, he shook his hand and Hermione acknowledged her work-mate as he said something to Draco and walked away.

"Every thing's fine." Hermione hugged her husband tight, she let out the breath she was holding and some of the stress from today sailed away. She pulled back and smiled at her husband, kissing him tenderly on the lips, he took her hand and sat back down in the waiting room to explain everything.

"They didn't heal anything because once I explained what had happened they wanted the Aurors to take a look at the damage, so they just made sure nothing was infected and tested my head, to make sure there was no lasting damage from the cruciatus curse."Hermione gripped his hand tighter and nodded, being a healer herself, she saw the damage the cruciatus curse could do, even being cursed once could affect someone for the rest of their life so she felt so happy and lucky knowing that everything was OK. Once she felt ready to face the next step, she stood, fingers still linked with her husband and called to their little boy. He ran over and was hoisted in the air by his dad, he was give something to perk him up and give him a little more strength. The family entered the fire and flooed back to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Back at the Ministry, Harry was preparing to leave with the Weasley's. They had owled Hermione to let her know what was happening, they were heading to the Burrow to talk to Hermione and Draco and get their sides of the story. Harry had packed his case files away to take with him, he had notified Ron about what was happening and that for today Harry would deal with it but first thing tomorrow, Ron would be brought up to scratch and would help out on the case because that was his duty. He reluctantly agreed.<p>

Harry was in the Atrium, ready to depart. He was just waiting for Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley to check out and have their wands returned to them. Each member of the public upon entering the Ministry, had to check in their wands unless they were a member of staff, who would have to present their official Ministry Staff Identity card.

"POTTER!"

Harry turned to see his head of department, jogging towards him. He had just told him he would be heading out on a new case and that Ron was still in office, should he need anything.

"Sir?"

"Potter, you're working on the Malfoy case right?"

"Yes sir" He had reached Harry who had motioned for the Weasley's to stay put whilst he talk in private with his boss.

"I think you should follow me." He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in the direction he was about to head. Harry nodded and quickly went to the Weasley's, letting them know they should carry on and keep Hermione and Draco at the Burrow, until he could arrive. Quickly turning on his heels, he caught up to his boss and followed him swiftly, upon reaching his department and into the office he saw two Aurors standing either side of a man with his head hung. Their wands were pointed at him but he seemed like he wasn't going to put up any sort of fight soon.

"Zabini?"

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Ok so trying to keep you all in suspense a little longer but I'm only doing 19 hours at work this week so some serious writing is going on. Hopefully I'll upload again pretty soon, I'll do my best anyway. Once again thank you so much for all of the support and for just reading and sticking with this story, I know I say it a lot but I really appreciate it and I love reading my reviews so thank you.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N:_ Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I have had some hectic weeks and couldn't find time to write. Anyways here is the next chapter. This one is more of a filler chapter so it gets a little confusing. Once again, it does get a little dark but I feel it is necessary to be able to finish the story how I want to. Just bare with it for a while please. Thank you so much for supporting this story and me because I write for you guys, if you didn't read it, I probably would have given up on it by now.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters, I merely own the story line, which would not have been able to bepossible if ithadn't been for the amazing J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>"Why don't we know about this?" Harry slammed the file down on his department heads desk. To say he was fuming was an under statement, he wanted answers. Harry and Ron had just spent three hours questioning Zabini, getting his side of the story and re-grouping everything together. He was tired, hungry and over-worked. Dawlish looked up at one of his best Aurors, Harry was reliable and completely dedicated to the case. This was why he had sent him abroad for so long, he knew he could count on him.<p>

"You know that cases are confidential Potter" He spoke calmly, he casually went back to looking over files, yes Harry was reliable and dedicated but he was also quick to jump to conclusions and easily annoyed.

"Yes but don't you think I should have known about this. This has everything to do with me," Seeing that Harry was not about to calm down any time soon, Dawlish placed his current work onto the desk and looked at Harry, he motioned for him to sit but Harry stood his ground.

"It's too personal for you Potter. You know we can't give you personal cases, you're lucky you got this Malfoy one. Anyway the case was open before your training and there were already Aurors on the case. Why would I put you on an open case?"

"but..."

"No buts Potter, this case was of no concern to you until now and I will not just give you the case, you can work with the Aurors on this case but only to help with your own. Nothing more. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Harry reluctantly nodded and watched as his head went back to going over case files. He huffed before walking out of the room and back into his and Ron's office. Files were flying all around the room checking themselves into different piles, Ron was going through one stack.

"So Zabini has seen Malfoy twice within the last month, well we can gather anyway. That's when he's been out, presumingly to bargain a deal. But surely an Auror or enforcement officer was with him which would mean he has escaped from them, surely this would be in the files though?"

"Can we check who was assigned to him on both occasions?" Ron nodded and got back to work, Harry stood there, deep in thought. He had to tell Hermione but he didn't want to worry her. Sitting down, he owled his assistant to send some food for the two of them, they would be working through lunch today.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't I have been notified on this?" Harry had called Hermione and Draco in, Draco was sitting talking to Harry, whilst Ron spoke to Hermione in a separate office.<p>

"Well we've checked the files and apparently your mother was notified. However we have spoken to her and she has no recollection of such owl."

"So what does that mean?"

"Well it could mean she is lying and did receive the owl and didn't tell you, that's not our fault or it could be that there was some sort of mix up and the letter didn't reach her, highly unlikely with ministry owls as they are tracked but not impossible." The hours ticked on and Harry was so tired he wasn't thinking straight any more. He needed something, he needed a breakthrough, they were getting nowhere. From these interviews, both Hermione and Draco seemed genuine but something was amiss, something was off. After an hour of talking with Draco, he allowed him to go home and rest before finally re-grouping with Ron before the day ended.

"So we can presume Draco has nothing to do with this?"

"How can we say he has? He was the one attacked. I don't know, I mean we could Veritaserum him but that's a little risky." Ron had finally settled on the case, after sulking for some time he came to realise that although he doesn't agree with Hermione and Malfoy being in a relationship, this was his job, his life. One day he hoped to be department head, of course hopes were looking slim because Harry was always the favourite. However the only way he could try was to be professional and get on with the case, follow any leads and push for the best outcome. Once this is over, then he would get Hermione back on side.

"Did you find out who the officer was?"

Ron flicked through his files and presented Harry with a piece of parchment.

"Yeah it was the same officer both times, although he wasn't supposed to be on the second visit, he was called in at last minute. But I checked over his files, the strange thing was, he was only appointed to the case a few months ago."

"Yeah and Dawlish doesn't appoint new officers to old cases." They both sat there in thought for a moment, it was getting extremely late and neither would be able to carry on for much longer.

"Right, I'll see Dawlish first thing in the morning and ask about the case then I'll call him in and see what's going on. We need to rest right now and start a fresh tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Draco was pacing, the young Malfoy couple were in the kitchen of their home, their son tucked up warm in bed without a care in the world. They hadn't had chance to talk about this properly, until now.<p>

"Draco will you come and sit down please, you need to stop worrying."

"How can I not worry Hermione, my father is a dangerous man, you saw what happened to me and he wasn't even here. What I don't understand is why wasn't I told, I know my mother was told but why wouldn't she tell me. Why wouldn't she warn me?" He stopped and sat down, putting his head in his hands he began to breath heavily. Earlier in the day Harry had broken the news to him that his father was working with the ministry to find any active death eaters, although he was in Azkaban for so long, he was still aware of the dangerous death eaters, he was still frequently visited by some, hoping somehow to bust him out and continue what the Dark Lord had started. He had been allowed two visits out of Azkaban, this was his bargain; he couldn't bargain his full freedom so day passes were allowed, so long as an enforcement officer is present at all times. This wasn't the first time this had happened to inmates with life sentences. However it was normally kept quiet, the newspaper would have a field day if they found out.

It was usually done so they could spend time with family members, under strict supervision of course. Zabini had confessed that day that he was working under the influence and blackmail of one Mr Lucius Malfoy, who was supposedly out to get his son for being a traitor and marrying a mudblood, creating a filthy half-breed in the process. He had contaminated the family name and although Lucius hadn't got much, he still had the family name and honours that came with it. The name Malfoy was still feared and worshipped amongst the death eaters and he couldn't have something like this ruin him. He had been planing this for years; he needed to be "on his best behaviour" to even be considered for this help. Usually the criminals bargained for day visits home, then it might be a weekend. They often hoped then that they may be released. Although it had never happened yet, there was always that hope.

"Harry said it will be fine, they will handle this. we'll be fine Draco just relax. I'm not worried"

"Why not?"

"Because we are stronger than this, we need to show him that he can't affect us."

Draco nodded his head and smiled at his wife, yes inside she was petrified, she had always been petrified of her father-in-law but she needed to stay strong. She needed to trust Harry and Ron and she needed to show that her family was united and that nothing could break them apart. Draco would have a hard time with this; as a child he always tried to please his father and make him proud and now, to know his father hated him and his family without ever even meeting them was awful. His father was powerful, he managed to get Draco's best friend to turn on him and attack him, knowing he could do this to someone who was always so loyal to Draco, without even being their himself was frightening. What if he got to Hermione or Scorpious? He couldn't think of that right now, he just needed to hope that all would turn out well.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ I know it's a little short and quite complicated but I needed to explain it somehow without introducing the characters too much. I feel there would be too many new characters and nobody needs that :D So thank you once again for being the best readers ever.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	28. UPDATE! Sorry Guys

Hey guys,

Thought I should update you on my current situation. Unfortunately I am unable to write due to Carpal Tunnel syndrome. I have so many ideas and I am itching to write but I am having to take time off from work and literally not use my hand and see how it goes. I'm actually using just my left hand to type and it is not the easiest thing in the world.

But I promise that I will continue my story shortly, I can feel my hand getting stronger now and hopefully I'll be back to my usual self. I am absolutely gutted that I can't supply you with any more updates but I am working my best to compose all of my ideas, ready to put straight down and out there as soon as I can.

Please bare with me, I appreciate and love all of you and you guys really inspire me to write. I'll try and update soon with more news whether on here or twitter ( Charlmeemee)

Thank you so much for still reading and reviewing my work. I look forward to you guys reading the rest of my story and the future stories planned.

So sorry for all of this.

All the best

Love Ya

DD

x 


	29. Chapter 28

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, I'M BACK! OK so I know it's been a while, a very long while. Obviously I know you've all been waiting too long now but I promise I'll do my best to win you all back. So let me tell you what's been going on:

1. I have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, I couldn't write or use a laptop properly for a while. It comes and goes and I will continue to get help.

2. I went on anti-depressants so I'm dealing with all my own demons at the minute (To be honest not writing was probably the worst thing to do because that's where I find my joy)

3.I got Kidney Infection (Lost 10 pounds in a week and a half and am just getting over it now)

4. I started my own business with Forever Living, selling Health, welfare and weight management products.

5. Family drama and problems, but I'm coping.

6. And of course the dreaded work.

I've had a rough year but no excuses, I'm getting back into all of my writing so anyways here goes.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own the plot, everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<br>Chapter 28

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Hermione and Draco were living a happy, quiet life with their son, she had not seen Harry and Ron in years since they had left to work under cover tracking death eaters in another country. They returned to discover Hermione had married Draco and moved on from them. Harry and Ron disowned her after realising she was not under some sort of curse and that her feelings for Draco were real. After much trouble, Draco goes missing and they discover that he has been captured and held captive by none other than his best friend Blaise Zabini. It is revealed however that Blaise has been working on behalf of Lucius Malfoy. Draco is now free and Zabini is in the ministry...<em>

Blaise Zabini was sitting in the cold white room, eyes down to the table in front of him, his hands were bound magically and he looked withdrawn and tired. It was fair to say he hadn't slept in a while. Opposite him were two Aurors, one sitting and the other standing by the door.

"I didn't have a choice...I couldn't not do it. I didn't want to...you have to believe me, use Veritaserum do anything...I promise I didn't want to." Zabini was babbling and eventually broke down, he was inconsolable, the Aurors looked at each other before Dawlish (Who was sitting) took a big sigh and looked towards Zabini.

"Why didn't you have a choice?"

"It was him, he threatened to hurt them...he has them...Malfoy has them"

"What do you mean he has them?" Dawlish stood and looked at Blaise, he was confused. They knew Lucius was the Malfoy he was referring to, they had already confirmed that, they also knew that Lucius was given day passes from Azkaban, however he had only been out twice and had been on watch on both occasions.

"Where does he have them?"

"I don't know, he said he would kill them if I didn't get rid of Draco. Believe me I never wanted to do it Draco is my best friend but when it comes to my family. I just can't risk it." To say the Aurors were confused was an understatement. Zabini sounded dilusional, there was no way Malfoy could be holding anyone captive.

"OK Zabini we can see you're distressed, so we're going to leave it at that for now. You'll return to your cell at Azkaban for the mean time whilst we check some things out." Zabini looked at the man and his eyes widened with shock. He had cooperated and he was told he wouldn't be charged if he cooperated, why was he going back, there was no way he could go back there. It was one of the worst experiences of his life, he never wanted to step foot in there again and now they were telling him that he risked his family and his own life by telling them this and wasn't going to be free.

"PLEASE, DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE. I WILL DO ANYTHING" His screams were heard as he was dragged through the ministry corridor, slowly his voice faded.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting on the sofa, reading his young son a story, Scorpious was curled up in his arms, sucking his thumb, listening to his father. They had reset all charms and security upon the house and had returned home soon after Draco had been to the ministry Hermione was standing by the fireplace, glass of wine in her hand, Watching the two men in her life, a small smile graced her face. She couldn't help but worry for her families safety, she thought Lucius was out of their lives for good, but to get Blaise to turn against them was frightening. She cherished these small moments when her family was together but often wondered when the good times would end.<p>

She was shaken from her own little world from a knock at the door, she immediately looked towards her husband, whose face was serious and full of fear. She placed her glass on the side and turned to find that Draco had abandoned the book on the chair and stood with the mini Malfoy in his arms. Placing the child in his wife's arms she held him close and watched as Draco picked up his wand from the table. Heading towards the door, he held a protective hand back, motioning Hermione to stay in the room. He walked towards the door and slowly opened it, wand raised.

"Malfoy it's me!" Harry stood on the doorstep, alone.

"How do I know it's you?" His wand was still poised.

"Harry? Harry what spell did I use when we first met?" Hermione was now standing behind Draco, Harry could just about her. As much as he didn't like Malfoy, it was clear to him that he would do anything for his wife and child and Harry knew, being the son of a death eater meant he was ready for battle and used to the dark arts. He was ready for trouble and would do just about anything to save his family.

"Oculous repairo" Hermione let out the breath she was holding and touched Draco's shoulder softly.

"He's OK" She walked back into the lounge and Draco opened the door enough for Harry to walk in, peering his head out of the door he quickly scanned the area and closed and locked the door behind him. He followed them into the lounge and placed his hands on his hips, looking expectantly at Harry.

"I think we should talk alone." He motioned his head towards the small boy in Hermione's arms. He was at a very curious age right now, would pick up anything and this was not the best thing for him to hear. She walked towards Draco who kissed his son on the head and then carried her son to his room, placing him in his bed and ordering their (paid) house elves to stay with him and to call for them immediately should anything happen at all...anything. She kissed her son and returned to the room with the two men, entering the awkward silence, she sat herself on the chair, leaning her arms on her knees, sitting on edge.

"I've been looking up your father's case...he was helping the ministry find active death eaters, in exchange for day passes." Draco nodded and turning away, he fixed himself a drink from the fancy, sparkling decanters on a table. Tilting a glass towards Harry as an offering, he politely shook his head. Draco took a sip and welcomed the burn in his throat from the fire whiskey. He closed his eyes as it slid down his throat and looked at his glass whilst Harry continued.

"Each time he has been out, he has been unarmed, bound magically and he has had an Auror with him, I looked into the Auror's taking him. The same Auror has taken him on both occasions; a new Auror to our department. The strange thing is; Dawlish never appoints new staff to old cases. The same Aurors stick with the case until the end, they are never taken off."

"What happened to the Auror's on the case?" It was Hermione that spoke this time, she was looking Harry right in the eyes, her face serious, her hands shaking.

"They were killed on duty."

"How?" She squeaked the last out, her breathing got a little heavier and she was filled with dread.

"During a aid on active death eaters." Draco rubbed his forehead stressfully and downed his glass. Pouring himself another.

"I've done a background check on the current Auror, he's clean, no links to the dark arts. Great recommendations from the other departments. Dawlish has spoken to him and so far seems happy that there is no foul play on his part. There are no grounds for investigation"

Putting his glass down, Draco turned towards Harry and rubbed his hands together.

"So what now?"

"Now? Now we go off the books and find out what's going on. Nobody can know about this but I'll need your help."

"Just tell me what to do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Well I've really been in a bit of a fix and this was a struggle to write for a while but now it's done. I shall definitely update within the next week, hopefully within the next few days but we'll see how busy I get.

Thank you so much for all the well wishes and the thoughtfulness. You are all so amazing and if it wasn't for you guys, I don't know if I would have continued this story. I am always here if anybody wants to drop me a message. I will reply. I have some amazing readers that message me and have given me inspirational advice and I would just like to give something back. I know that a lot of people find some sort of escape with fanfiction and I feel we are a big family. So I welcome your messages.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	30. Chapter 29

**_A/N_**: So as promised I am back for an update, I just want to say a massive thank you to all of my readers who really have stuck by me through some horrible times. My writing is what keeps me from going insane and I know I make plenty of excuses about not finding time to write and you could have all given up on me but you didn't because you are amazing. I truly love each and all of you, you are all just friends I haven't had the pleasure of meeting.

My one reader who has particularly stuck by me with their constant reviews is HermioneWP You always sent me such enjoyable reviews and messages so thank you. Also to an anonymous person on the 'Whisper' app, who really helped me overcome my fear with writing, telling to just relax and the story will come back and it did. So wise and inspiring. Anyways here's chapter 29...

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter is such an amazing concept but sadly it is not mine.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<br>Chapter 29

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, the clock was ticking, what felt like slower than usual to the red-haired man sitting at the desk. He was going over files and sorting out paper work. Not really paying much attention to anything but that ticking sound. Just 5 more minutes and he would be free. The raven haired man on the desk next to his was working speedily, flicking through papers and jotting down notes. His ead quickly flashing to the clock on the wall.<p>

"So some of the lads are going to the Hog's Head later, blow off some steam after a busy week, you in?" He leaned back in his chair, abandoning the paper work for another day. Harry looked up from his desk to see his best friend grinning.

"Er...no not tonight, I think I'll just have an early night...Thanks mate." He swiftly went back to scribbling down notes at a rapid pace.

"What? Aww come on Harry, you can't blame me for the other night. It's Malfoy for god's sake, he deserved a good kick in."

"It's not about that. I...I'm just a bit tired. That's all." Picking up the files, he placed them in his bag and prepared to leave.

"Harry, please?" Ron grabbed his elbow as he about to leave.

"You're my best mate, I'm not going to apologise for the other night but we should just forget about it." The clock chimed 5 and Harry's head turned towards it. Making his way out he shouted.

"I'm not mad Ron, I've just gotta be somewhere." And with that he left at a quick pace, Ron standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were tired?" He spoke, giving up on it and turning to find his fellow Auror's coming towards him.

"Williamson! Savage! Ready?" He shuck their hands and clapped them on the back.

"The other guys meeting us there?"

Harry apparated from the Ministry to the Malfoy's house. Walking up the path, towards the door, his wand up his sleeve, ready to use at any moment. He knocked and waited, casually looking in the surrounding area, secretly making sure nobody had followed him. He knew Ron would be suspicious after leaving in such a hurry but he had planned to come to Hermione's and work with Malfoy until they had solved this. He may not have seen Hermione for years and he may not be as close to her anymore but she was like a sister to him and he looked after his family. Hermione opened the door and allowed him to pass over the threshold.

"Hey."

"Hey got anything?" Draco had walked into the hallway, eager to learn more. Harry briefly nodded.

"Yeah got somewhere we can go?" Draco motioned towards the kitchen, Harry walked forward, followed by Draco who shut the door behind him, smiling at Hermione who walked into the lounge. She walked over to her small son who gave her a big smile which she couldn't help but smile at. He was drawing.

"Look mommy I drawed me and daddy playing quidditch." He frowned and stuck his tongue out, continuing his drawing.

"That's beautiful, is that daddy?" She pointed to the large squiggle on the page.

"Noooo, silly mommy, that's daddy." To be honest, you couldn't tell what anything was but she loved it all the same.

"Make it fly mommy." He jumped off his seat, towards his mother and held the page out to her. In the past he had drawn many pictures and Hermione charmed them move magically. Giving a quick flick of her wand, the picture started to move, the small characters started to fly and Scorpius squealed in enjoyment, he jumped up and down and laughed along with his mother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the next room...<p>

Draco and Harry were sitting up the dining table, looking through files, occasionally asking questions or passing notes to each other.

"This is all I have on the Auror" Passing the file over, allowing Draco to flick through.

"Zach Richman?"

"Yeah. He got promoted from law enforcement officer to Auror when he was called to a disturbance and found it to be the raid on death eaters, he came out pretty badly..." Harry's voice slowed down as the penny dropped. This was definitely suspicious, how had nobody seen it before. Zach Richman was a common law enforcement officer, helped in the raid which killed the two Auror's on the Malfoy case, he gets out on the case and all of this happens. He couldn't present this to Dawlish, he had just about had enough of Harry trying to push ideas and false hope into his head. What had happened, happened and Dawlish was taking word that it was all Zabini and Lucius' idea, that they had a vendetta against Draco because he married a "mudblood" and although they wouldn't admit it out loud, they were sill focused on pureblood pride; that Mudbloods and muggles were useless and needed to die.

Harry had spoken to Draco about this at an earlier meeting, it ended with a row of course, Draco usually doing all of the yelling. That before this, Zabini was less anti-muggle than Draco was and Draco wasn't anti-muggle anymore. He had saw the error of his ways and moved on, he would never forgive his father for planting such horrible thoughts in his head. Although at the very moment he hated Blaise for what he had done, he knew that he couldn't be the brains behind this. It was Zabini for god's sake. He didn't have the courage to go against his best friend.

"So how do we do this now?"

"The only way I can think is to trail him?"

"This won't be above board you know? I can get somethings done at the Ministry, a few things covered but we could get in trouble if we're caught?" Draco smirked his infamous Malfoy smirk and Harry was instantly reminded of the insufferable prat he was at Hogwarts.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. It was never going to be above board and I don't have any problem with that"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

"So where do we start? I don't even know what this guy looks like. Ain't there any pictures?"

"No I can't access them without permission from Dawlish." They both sat in silence, Draco reading over the file, Harry thinking. He needed to keep an eye on this person, he needed to check them out. He hadn't had a chance to properly talk to Zach. He was one of the Auror's to replace Harry and Ron in the department when they left for France. Since returning they had both been busy with cases that they had spoken only a handful of times, occasionally going out for a drink but very mainly catching up with old work mates. Going out for drinks, that was it. Ron and the lads had gone out for drinks tonight. It was only 7.30, they had the weekend off and Ron would undoubtedly still be there. It was worth a shot.

"They're at the Hog's Head!" He blurted out, Draco looked up and raised an eye brow.

"Well he might be, the lads were going out for drinks after work. They're probably still there, it's perfect." He began grabbing his things and stuffing them in his bag. Draco walked into the lounge to let Hermione where they were going.

"You can't go Draco, won't it look suspicious? You going for a drink with your former enemy, in front of god knows how may people to spy on an Auror. Come on now Draco, Ron will be there, he's not going to let you go unnoticed. Just let Harry go. Honey I know you want to do this, I understand and I'm all for it but please think of your son, think about doing this more quietly." She placed a loving hand on her husbands cheek and looked into his eyes, she wanted this to be over with as much as he did. His eyes softened as he looked at her, she was right, she was always right, which he loved but secretly hated. He couldn't help but feel a little competitive with his Gryffindor bride. He nodded and smiled, turning to tell Harry that he would be going alone and was to report back as soon as possible.

Harry apparated to the alleyway next to the Ho'gs Head and slowly pushed the door open. He could hear laughter inside, it sounded like a normal night and why wouldn't it? As far as anyone was aware, it was a normal night. He quickly searched the area for Ron which didn't take long as the group of about 10 people were sitting around one table, letting loose and having fun. Harry knew all of them of course, some more than others. He casually walked towards the bar and ordered a butterbeer. He was technically working, even if it was off duty, so he needed to keep a clear head. He was tapped on the shoulder by a slightly tipsy red-head.

"Thought you weren't coming?" He smiled and threw his arm around his best friend.

"Two Fire whiskeys please mate."

"Changed my mind, No thanks mate, not feeling too good." Ron had just handed Harry one of the Fire whiskeys, after refusing, Ron thrust it into his hand.

"That's exactly why you should have it." His arm still around Harry, he pulled him towards the other Aurors, who once they noticed Harry cheered. Harry took note of who was here, shaking the hand of each and everyone of them. The Auror department was a bit of a boy club, although throughout the years women had worked there, at this moment only men were in the department, a few women in training and in nearby departments. Harry noticed Zach in the corner, he was laughing along with another Auror, talking about Quidditch. Harry had to play this smart, he had to blend in. He needed to find out as much about Zach as he could.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** OK so a little bit of a filler chapter but This story is reaching the end and I feel like it comes across as rushed so I needed to slow it down a bit. The next chapter is almost finished and so will hopefully be up within the next few days but definitely within the next week. Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Sorry for my waffling and soppy-ness.

**Well let me know what you think and whether this story should completely end or I should do a sequel? I have a few more ideas for sequels which I can work on or I can completely end it.**

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	31. Chapter 30

**_A/N:_** Totally writing this whilst my mother tries to convince me she knows about Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire, calling Hermione 'er-nom-a-noms' saying it's the first, no second film. She cracks me up, me knowing full well how much she doesn't understand, let alone like Harry Potter.

**_Disclaimer:_** Unfortunately it's not mine, only the plot and Zach are mine.

* * *

><p>Trouble at the Sweet Shop<br>Chapter 30

* * *

><p>"Nothing?"<p>

Harry shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry but he's clean. I've been trailing him for almost 2 weeks now and nothing." It was a long night, Harry had come over after work and they'd been going through absolutely everything. It had been almost 2 weeks since Harry had begun trailing Zach, he was clean. It angered Draco more than anything that he couldn't go out and follow this man himself, but he and Hermione had agreed that Harry would do all of the following. If this man was against Draco and he was caught following, it could quickly become a dangerous situation.

"I'm sorry Malfoy but it looks like we'll have to try new leads."

"Stop following Richman? Potter you're not stopping, this is my family that's in danger." As much as Harry wanted to continue, this was going nowhere and enough was enough. Harry was tired, no exhausted from constantly following Zach. His life was essentially put on hold for his enemy, but not only that, it was put on hold for his best friend. It was a bitter sweet situation.

* * *

><p>The stress was starting to show in Hermione and Draco's relationship. Anyone could see how much they adored each other but Draco was extremely stressed and felt useless when it came to protecting his family. He and Hermione had bickered a little and Scorpius was starting to notice. He was a little more grumpier within the last two weeks. Acting up more for his daddy's attention. Hermione had just about had enough, they needed to relax and be a family.<p>

It was morning and Scorpius was still asleep, Hermione walked downstairs and began brewing coffee. Arms snaked their way around her body and held her close, a head leaning on her shoulder, her husband kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, Hermione smiled into Draco and turned around, wrapping her arms and around his neck.

"It's OK. Really Draco, I understand...and I know it's hard but we'll get through it, we always do." He kissed her passionately, pushing her against the sideboard, deepening the kiss. He was dressed only in black boxers and a grey t shirt, which was tight and defining his muscles. His wife was in her dressing gown, both of their hairs messy and on end from bed. She smiled into the kiss and allowed his to take control, this was the first time they had together in the last two weeks without someone bickering or getting stressed. They needed this moment. However they were disturbed by the pattering of tiny feet, sleepily walking down the stairs. Pulling apart there now stood a small blonde boy in the doorway.

Draco smiled at his grumpy little face and picked his up with ease, swinging his around and tickling the small boy until he let out a giggle. Placing him down in his chair he turned and began to prepare breakfast with his wife. During their time together, Hermione had taught Draco a few muggle traits. Much to his dislike at first but he soon got the hang of it. This morning, Hermione made pancakes and her son chuckled and cheered as they were put in front of him.

With the three of them tucking into their food, Hermione paused to sip her coffee.

"How about taking a trip to Diagon Alley?" Draco had placed his fork down, considering what his wife had said, lowering his voice.

"Do you think that's smart? We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Draco we need to do something, we are all feeling this stress and what is going to happen in a busy town on a week day?" He smiled and looked towards the small boy, seeing his adorable eyes looking at him and letting out a sigh.

"Well Scorp, want to go to Diagon Ally? Get some sweets and maybe if you're good, daddy will take you to get some Quidditch stuff?" The small boy smiled so brightly and nodded his head, he jumped off his seat and over to his mother.

"Come on mummy, let's get dressed and go" Grabbing her hand, she allowed herself to be dragged away.

"I'll just sort out some work stuff." He smiled and watched his family walk away. He would do anything for them. Anything.

* * *

><p>The Malfoy family flooed to Diagon Alley, Scorpius in his father's eyes. When they stepped out of the fire place, they dusted themselves off and walked out onto the busy street. Draco placed his son on the ground who was buzzing with excitement, he held his daddy's hand and began walking at a fast pace, or what would be considered a fast pace for a 4 year old. Draco held his hand out to Hermione, who smiled and linked hands.<p>

The family spent the whole morning spoiling themselves. They went to Sugarplum's and got Scorpius his weight in sweets and chocolate. They went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, got loads of free jokes and gags from the twins and even went to Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium to look at the animals. Hermione promised that once Scorpius was older, she would buy him his own pet, whichever he chose. They had been to Quality Quidditch supplies and got Scorpius and tiny Quidditch uniform.

Right now, Hermione had managed to drag the boys to Flourish and Blotts, they of course hated it. It was starting to look like Scorpius was going to turn out exactly like his father, well like his father was now, not like how he was at Hogwarts. Hermione shuddered at that thought, but she didn't think he would be a bookworm like herself. However she had promised that if they came with her to get a few books then she would treat them both to a huge ice cream sundae at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Naturally they were both excited, Draco too, he was a big child at heart. They were sitting, laughing and joking, constantly getting bad looks from the shop workers and customers. The father and son stifled giggles and waited patiently, talking about what ice cream they were going to have.

Scorpius wanted a "massive ice cream, that was chocolate and fudge and mint and banana and Bertie Bott's beans on the top but not strawberry because that's pink and I don't like pink." Draco was genuinely having a good day, he was stress free for a while and was really happy to just be back to normal for once, like it was before Potter and Weasel came back from France.

His wife turned the corner, shoving her purse back into her bag, carrying a small bag. Draco, being the gentleman he is, took the bag off him, shrunk it down and placed it into the other bag in his hand. He picked his small son off the chair, placing him on the floor and setting off towards their next stop. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

It was quite warm and so the family sat outside, Scorpius had exactly what he wanted, of course it was not as big as he had hoped.

"I want it to be bigger than daddy though."

"Baby that's big enough, if you have one bigger than daddy there won't be any room left for sweeties later." If Hermione's parents could see her now, being the strict dentists they were, they would certainly not approve of all of the sugary treats she was allowing her son to have.

Draco also had quite a large sundae, piled high of Rocky Road and cookie dough ice cream, covered in nuts and syrup. Like a child he was tucking straight into it, not bothering what he looked like with ice cream all over himself. Hermione had the smallest sundae, just 3 small scoops of Strawberry and Vanilla, a small wafer on the top and she was happy.

"mummy was you bad?"

"No sweetie why?"

"because you only got a likkle ice cream and me and daddy have really really big ones." The small boy gave his mother the most adorable looks. His mind was so innocent, thinking that the size of your ice cream, determined how "good" you were. If only that innocence could stay with him forever.

"No son, me and you are just greedy. Mummy can't eat a big ice cream because she's a girl and she only has a small tummy." Scorpius stuck his tongue out and let out a little squeal. The laughter continued throughout the early afternoon. They were ready to leave, Scorpius jumped off his seat in excitement and walked over to his mother and held her hand.

"Mummy, can we go to the park and play Quidditch?"

"You want to play Quidditch? Isn't your tummy to full to move?" Draco lifted him up from behind and began tickling him. A few on lookers watched in amusement, none of them knowing the stress they were currently facing. Hermione gave a smile and began to walk away.

"No" Scorpius giggled, "I want to wear my Quidditch clothes and beat daddy."

"Well mummy, can we go to the park?" It was Draco that spoke this time, kneeling down next to his son and putting on a baby voice, Hermione nodded and Draco stood, ruffling his sons hair. He held out his hand and the family walked out of the shops boundaries.

"Hermione?" The young mother looked to her right to see Seamus Finnegan, waving politely. She looked over to Draco, who told her to go and say Hi whilst he takes Scorp to see the owls again. He grasped his son's hand and began walking towards the Owl Emporium.

"Wanna come with me and pick out which owl you want, if you're really good this week. Daddy might persuade mummy to let me get you one." He was answered with a squeal from the little boy.

Not three feet later, Scorpius tripped over his undone shoe lace. The small boy began to sniffle as he hurt his knee, Draco knelt down and hoisted his son up so he was standing. He took his wand out of his pocket ready to cast a simple spell to tie his laces. From the few steps away he could hear the mumbling and laughter of his wife. A few years ago he would have stood up to Finnegan, mouthed off and threatened him to step back from his wife but she had really calmed him down and brought out the best in him. He was also very confident in the fact that she only had eyes for him. After muttering the quick spell and watching his sons shoes lace up, he opened the small back and pulled out one of the lollipops brought from Sugarplums. He quickly charmed it back to size and gave it to the sniffling boy. Standing up he turned around and straight into someone. Damn he really had to stop doing that.

"Oomph Sorry." He looked at the person he had just carelessly walked into and frowned, something was familiar about him. The man gave a quick "Sorry" and turned to walk away. Draco placed a hand on arm and took a closer look as he turned back.

"Zachary?" The man looked at Draco, he looked like something had also clicked and he recognised the man before him.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy, how are you?" He shook the blonde's hand and briefly looked down to see the small boy hiding behind his leg, sucking on his lollipop.

"I'm good man, haven't seen you since...well...since we were about 15. What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know this and that, thought it was time to come home." Draco smiled and shook his hand once more.

"Well I better be off, we're going to the park this afternoon." He looked towards his small son and smiled.

"But send us an owl and we'll go for a drink sometime."

"Yeah can't wait." and with that Zachary turned and left. Hermione walked up to him, confused.

"Who was that?"

"That my dear wife was Zachary Yaxley, haven't seen him since we were 15." Draco began to walk and turned when he noticed Hermione wasn't following them. She was white, her faced looked as if she were petrified.

"What's up?"

"Zachary as in Zach...as in Zach Richman?" Draco's brow furrowed and he shook his head. No it couldn't be, he hadn't seen Zachary since they were both kids, Zachary went to Durmstrang. He had nothing to do with the war. He didn't fight for any side, as far as Draco was aware he wasn't involved with the war, but his father was a death eater, what if he was following in his father's footsteps? But his name was Yaxley, not Richman. Draco was shake from his thoughts by his little boy.

"Daddy the owls."

"Draco we need to leave...now."

"Daddy the owls."

Draco's head was all over the place, he picked up his son.

"Scorp, mummy's not feeling very well, so we're going to go home now. But I promise we'll come look for an owl next week." The small boy frowned and he crossed his little arms and huffed. The family scuffled towards the Leaky Cauldron, ready to floo home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** You do not understand how confusing it was to write this Harry Potter fan fic whilst watching Vampire Diaries. Anyways thank you so much for all the lovely reviews/favourites/likes etc. The next chapter shall be updated within the next week, hopefully you all like it. I'm really enjoying writing again so please let me know and if y'all anything just drops a message.

Still wondering whether to write a sequel or not, what are your thoughts?

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	32. Chapter 31

_**A/N:**_ So here's another chapter, a little later than promised. I had it all ready to go but have been out all weekend with family and forgot. I'm not 100% with it so I know it kind of sucks. If I can make it better than I will edit it but the basic chapter outline will be the same. Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I think you all know how much it all means and thanks for sticking by me. Here goes...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I really wish, but it's not mine.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 31

* * *

><p>As soon as the Malfoy's returned home, Hermione contacted Harry, letting him know he needed to come over asap. Draco wandered off around the house, Hermione settled Scorpius down for a nap, it had been a busy day for him and he soon drifted off, she then began looking for Draco. she found him in the attic, sitting infront of a large box, sleeves on his white shirt rolled up.<p>

She watched in silence as he dug out book after book, flicking through some and putting them to one side. After a few minutes a house elf interrupted, announcing the arrival of Harry. She asked him to be shown up.

When Harry reached the top, he carefully walked in, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" Hermione was a little calmer than she was earlier at Diagon Alley, her colour had returned yet she felt so guilty about asking Harry to come. The stress from his job was apparent, it wasn't easy being an Auror but who else could she turn to? She had to make sure this was the same person. It wasn't Hermione who spoke this time, still sifting through the boxes, head down, Draco addressed Harry.

"We went to Diagon Alley today Potter..." He flicked through a large book, stopped and turned a few pages, he then pulled out a picture. In the picture was a smirking Draco Malfoy, his arm around a younger looking Zachary Yaxley. Zachary was blonde also, yet a much darker shade, more of a dirty blonde. He was about 2 inches shorter than Draco, his build a little wider. He would definitely be a beater. They were wearing Quidditch robes and it was obvious they were at a match. In the picture, the boys cheered as the players flew in the background. Draco held out the picture to Harry, he was taken back to Hogwarts, that smirking ferret looking back. He still didn't like Draco, but he was civil at least, for the sake of Hermione. He knew Draco had changed but he so often got that feeling that the evil boy was still inside.

"Tell me Potter, Is that him?" Harry studied the photo, he nodded slowly and frowned.

"I thought you hadn't met him?" Draco saw red, his face was the same face from school. A look of disgust and pure rage was present. He tried to keep his voice quiet, he didn't want to wake his son and he certainly didn't want his son to see him like this. He didn't want his son to know who he once was and all the awful things he had done, especially to Hermione. When Scorpius was older, Draco would tell him everything but not yet. His voice, although low, was venomous.

"Potter that man is Zachary Yaxley, a death eaters son. We bumped into him in Diagon Alley, I know him, he saw me, he saw my son and scared my wife half to death. What the hell is wrong with you? The Auror's potter, you're there to catch dark wizards, to prevent this shit from happening."

"We have everything on Zach, Malfoy nothing links him." Harry protested, this couldn't be right. Was a death eater's son right under their noses without them knowing?

"and you wonder why we hated you Aurors" His voice raised and he stood, hand in his pocket on his wand, ready to strike. Harry, feeling threatened, looking at the Slytherin from school, the son of a death eater rose too and whipped his wand out of his pocket, pointing it at Draco.

"Draco!" Hermione found her voice, making it stern. Harry and Draco were staring at each other, murderous looks in their eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know full well what it means." His hand twitched and he contemplated hexing the man infront of him. The raven haired man turned to leave.

"Hermione, you need to come too." When he turned Hermione was right next to Draco, her hand on his wand arm.

"Hermione? Come on, grab your son and come with me. I can protect you."

"Why?"

"Hermione, you heard what he said, he is practically confirming he is still a death eater, if you weren't in here I would have already took him down."

"Baby." Her voice was softer and she placed a hand on her husbands cheek, who tured his head, leaning forward until both of their heads were touching and their eyes were closed. He took his hand out of his pocket, without his wand. She looked towards Harry and spoke calmly.

"Harry you know he didn't mean it in that way."

"What?" Stepping forward, she spoke in a very serious and strict voice, reminding Harry of when they were at school and doing something they shouldn't.

"Harry, how can we possibly trust the Auror's when you have one of them in your ranks?"

"You've got one in your bed, you're sleeping with a death eater!" She stepped foward, raising her own wand at her friend.

"He's not a death eater Harry, what don't you get about that? You need to leave. NOW." Draco stood back, allowing his wife to confront her friend, if it was left to him he would surely hex Harry and that would earn no points with Hermione. Harry looked at her for a moment more, before turning and leaving.

"You know I didn't mean it in..." She shushed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Draco I know you. You get angry and you say stupid things. But I understand. How can we trust any of those Aurors without knowing who they really are? More importantly, how come nobody knows about Zach?" She paused and looked at the empty doorway where Harry once stood. She had a lot of damage control to do.

"We have to leave Harry out of this. At least for the time being." Draco nodded and engulfed his wife in a bone crushing hug, kissing her head.

* * *

><p>The following day saw Hermione helping Draco sort out some work. He had decided to take some time off to take care of his family. He was confident that he had left the business in good hands. They were working hard to find a way to out Zach. First of all they needed to find out how he had infiltrated the ministry without suspision. Just changing his name does not change his whole history and record.<p>

Hermione had worked on and off for the past 4 years, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her son so took to working a few hours here and there, mainly doing paperwork and admin, bringing it home to work whilst spending time with her family. Her obsessive need to work was now fulfilled with her obsessive need to stay at home and be a mother to her son. Soon she would give up being a healer for a fair amount of years, home schooling her son until he was ready to go to Hogwarts. She had often toyed with the idea of sending Scorpius to muggle school but with how out of control his magic will be might be dangerous and awkward.

She had contacted a friend at work who had organised a shift for her, going over "paperwork". Sorting out everything and anything that needed sorting out. Doing the work that the other nurses hated, but it gave Hermione something to do. It also gave her unlimited access to personal files. Any file on any witch or wizard who had stayed here. Birth records, admittance forms and health backgrounds. The perfect opportunity to check on anything on Zach. She would surely be fired, should she be found out snooping through any old record for personal use but if Hermione had learnt anything from her Slytherin husband, it was to be sneaky and not get caught.

It was the best shot they had at the moment.

* * *

><p>It was 11.30 on a Thursday morning, Hermione was at work. She now had her own desk in the admin and files department. Files were flying all over the place, placing themselves in different shelves and drawers. Throughout the morning healers would pop down to collect a file they had ordered.<p>

Hermione had been there for over 2 hours, waiting for it to be quiet enough, finally checking nobody was awaiting files or work, Hermione stood from her chair and crept to the patients files. Finding Y she checked for Yaxley, of course many names were under that header, the Yaxley's were purebloods afterall. Looking for Zachary she found nothing. There was no Zachary Yaxley. So she searched for Richman, the only thing she could find was a small brown folder, she sat at her desk and opened the folder. There was a single sheet of paper, on it had his details; Name, Date of Birth, Blood Status, Address. Etc. What confused her the most yet at the same time made all the sense in the world was his blood status. It simply read MUGGLEBORN. Zach was a Muggleborn, he was born in muggle London. But this was all there was, nothing else, no records of his parents. How could she be sure he was the same man. For all she knew, this could be a completely different person.

He had never been to St Mungos? He wasn't born there, he had never been admitted, he wan't even on visiting files. Standing back up, she had another idea. She searching back through the Y section and finding Yaxley's file. He wasn't married and had no children. He was pureblood and a death eater, completely against muggles, there was no way this was possible. It was highly unlikely that he was this boys father, his mother was muggle.

Hermione sat down, putting her quill down and thinking. She needed to get home, just 4 more hours and she could return home, let Draco know what was going on. Was it a fake name? Well it must have been because Draco new him as Yaxley and Harry as Richman. She was shaken from her thoughts as another Healer walked in and immediately got back to work.

The hours passed slowly and Hermione was watching the clock until it ticked 5.30pm. She almost jumped out of her seat, grabbed her things and apparated home.

* * *

><p>"Hey any luck?" After hearing the pop of his wife's arrival, Draco walked into the hallway with a mug of tea and handed it to her, leaning over and giving her a quick peck, she placed her bag down and shook her head.<p>

"Nothing. Draco I am officially confused, I'm completely out of ideas and stuck on what else to do." She rubbed her head and sat down, taking her mug in both hands and bringing it to her lips taking a large gulp, closing her eyes as the hot liquid went down her throat. Sighing, she opened her eyes and looked at her troubled husband. For one of the first times in her life, she was completely lost, he took a deep breath and began explaining her findings, or lack of them. She also asked about Yaxley and his "son", to which Draco frowned.

"What? That makes no sense, I know it's his son, Hermione I practically grew up with the kid. He's definitely not muggle born."

"Wasn't anything ever mentioned?" Hermione wondered.

"Not that I can remember, Hermione we were kids, our parents were against muggles. I just presumed he was Pureblood." Draco frowned, this wasn't right. He saw what the death eaters were like, they tortured and killed muggles and muggleborns for sport. Plus Voldemort was a pro at legilimency, how could something like this get passed him? Nothing makes sense. This had to be someone else.

"What do we do now?" She put her cup down and put her head in her hands, stressed and tearful. She hated feeling helpless and not being able to do something. She had battled Voldemort and countless amounts of death eaters, she had fought off dementors and faced life threatening decisions and puzzles, yet she couldn't figure this out. It frustrated her more than anything. Draco sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close, letting her cry.

"It's ok..."

"Draco it's not ok! How can it be ok, we have a little boy in there, who is in danger because of this person, because of YOUR father and we can't do anything. I have a husband and best friend who hate each other and the Ministry, those appointed to keep us all safe have traitors working for them." She completely broke down, unable to talk and began shaking.

"Hermione, look at me...look at me. we'll be ok. I will not stop until this is sorted."

"Draco they will not stop until I'm gone, Lucius hates the fact that I tore his son away from him. He hates that I led you astray. This is tearing us apart, it is upsetting Scorpius. His little face, it's breaking my heart. We have no place to even begin to look. Yaxely pureblood Draco it makes no sense, why is there nothing on him?"

"He's hiding something Hermione, he knew Zach was his son, that's how I met him. We need to check muggle records, The wizarding world doesn't have birth records if they weren't born in the wizarding world."

"Are you sure Draco, this could be a huge waste of time, time that we really don't have." He looked into his wife's eyes, she was scared for their family. Hermione Granger, once the devoted bookworm was now so focused on her family, instead of her job and her will to learn. He loved this woman and he needed to be the strong one at the moment.

"It's worth a try." She eventually nodded and wiped her eyes. Focusing on the man in front of her, he too had changed so much. The boy who would have nothing to do with anything related to Muggles and Muggleborns, wanted to venture into her old way of life. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy was a family man?

"How are we meant to access Muggle files?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Ok so here you go, I hope you all liked it. I'll hopefully upload again within the next week.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	33. Chapter 32

**_A/N:_** OK so once again I suck with timing and my excuses are rubbish but literally, family drama and the most exciting yet heart breaking thing; we cut down a bush in our back garden and found a mother cat and 4 kittens, around 2-3 weeks old. Now a week later, we can't find the mother cat, she's pretty much abandoned them, we can't find an owner (Advertised everywhere and nobody comes forward) and word from all the local vets/cat sanctuaries/RSPCA is to keep them until old enough to find new families. So I now have 4 very excited, energetic and playful kittens, which of course I adore.

Writers block sucked this chapter, hopefully you guys like it but it's mainly a filler, that's why it's a little short but I'm going to jump straight back onto the writing train and kill the next few chapters, here goes...

_**Ok so I'm reloading this chapter because for some reason it decided to completely mess up the whole form of it, marking random chapters here, there and everywhere, new chapter in the next few days.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco were sitting in the study in their luxurious home, looking through files and papers and drafting letters. Their task was simple; request Zach's medical records from his muggle Doctor. Hermione had looked over his files once more, taking down important details they may need; date of birth, place of birth etc. From working in St Mungo's Hermione had learnt that some muggle professionals knew about wizards and the whole wizarding world. Occasionally, the hospital had to request records for muggle borns, had they been admitted. Other professionals just knew of St. Mungo's, that it was a specialist hospital, they asked no questions.<p>

The house was silent and the only sound that was heard was the occasional turn of a page or scratching of a quill, the couple worked well together, both challenged academically by the other, It really was a shame they never knew this in school. Their son was at Hermione's parents, she didn't go to her parents as much as she would have liked because she always hated how her parents berated her way of raising Scorpius, they constantly told her what to do and how to punish him, should he be bad. Of course they loved their grandson and Scorpius always had fun as they taught him how to do muggle things that Hermione thought unimportant, although he couldn't understand why Nana and Gramps couldn't make him fly like mummy and daddy.

Fortunately for Hermione, getting this request was no problem and the likely hood of getting caught was minimised by the fact that wizards did not use muggle contraptions like computers. Therefore everything had to be done by post and not wizarding post by owl, but by muggle post which could take a while. It could only be rushed, was there an emergency and that required a signature by the head healer, therefore this could take up to 40 days. Hopefully it didn't take that long. But either way, it gave her time to smooth things over with Harry and try to get him back on side. It would take some doing seeing as last time he came over, he accused Draco of still being a death eater and that Hermione was falling for his spell.

With the letter complete, along with St Mungo's personal request form. The couple grabbed their coats and headedout of the house, ready to post the letter and spend a little time together before picking Scorpius up.

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly as they waited eagerly for the reply, the case was still on going in the Auror department and it was decided that Malfoy (Lucius) would be interrogated and receive no more day releases. It was too dangerous to even consider. Zach Richman went about his daily work load, none the wiser that anybody was onto him and Hermione had reached out to Harry and Ron in a single letter. It read that she was sorry this got out of hand, that they needed to be civil and talk things through, about their relationship and the case they were assigned.<p>

Hermione was sitting in her living room, watching the rain come down and bounce of the window. On the floor Draco was sitting with their son, playing with the small kitten Draco had brought the boy. After all he had promised him a pet and this was what he chose. Scorpius hugged and stroked the kitten, holding a small toy by the kitten who batted it away.

"So Scorp what's kitties name?"

The small boy shrugged and turned towards his mother, letting the toy drop in his lap. Just as it fell the small kitten pounced on the toy and into Scorpius' lap. He let out a loud giggle and lifted the kitten for a hug.

"POUNCE! mummy he pounce. Can we call him pounce?"

Hermione laughed and nodded her head. As she was laughing and talking with her family, she heard a tap on the window, turning she noticed Hedwig in the rain, she quickly opened the window and allowed the bird to enter. Taking the letter she opened it, it simply said...

Hermione,

7pm, Leaky Cauldron.

Harry & Ron

It was 2.30pm, she still had plenty of time to relax and think about what to say. She would tell them what she was doing, she was sure they would keep her secret and not get her into trouble, even with all of the arguing and falling out they still loved each other. She let Draco know what was happening and put it to the back of her mind for a while, whilst she spent time with her loving family.

* * *

><p>It was still raining out, Hermione, cloak pulled tightly around herself, walked in the rain to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, she pulled her hood down and shuck the rain off herself, looking around she saw the two faces that years ago made her smile and gave her the feeling of hope, now all she felt was pain and anger. Hermione had always thought they would be together forever, the three of them would be inseparable, but then this was all their fault, they left. Although if they hadn't left, she may never have married Draco or had Scorpius so she couldn't regret their decision, Draco and Scorpius were everything to her. She walked up the the two men in the corner and sat down. Silent.<p>

"Hi" Surprisingly it was Ron who spoke, maybe he had plenty of time to calm down since her last run in with him, Harry looked angry still. She gave them a small smile and looked down, Ron motioned towards a warm butterbeer in front of her, she picked it up and took a sip.

"Thank you for meeting me." They stayed silent so she continued.

"I understand how you must be feeling but we really need to be civil and serious. I am sorry for not telling you and sorry for all the arguments since but I'm not sorry I married Draco..." Harry was about to cut her off, she held her hand up.

"No let me finish...I can't ever be sorry that you left and that I married Draco, he is everything to me and without him I would never had Scorpius. They are my life, they make me a better person and I'm sorry if you don't understand that but trust me on one thing please. He is not a bad person, just a person that bad things have happened to. He hates his father, his mother is good and kind and she saved you Harry. If it wasn't for Narcissa, you wouldn't be alive. You forgave her, So basically what I am saying is, is there anyway we can act civil, for this case, for old times sake." The room was silent and Harry and Ron looked at each other, Ron Shrugged and Harry turned towards Hermione.

"Hermione he basically announced what he was."

"Harry he didn't, you don't understand him like I do, when he's upset he says stupid things, but all he meant was how can we trust Aurors when a death eaters son is in their ranks?"

"So you can't trust us?"

"Of course I can, I know you completely. I can trust you and up until a few weeks ago I thought I could trust all Aurors but this goes must farther than you and me. There is a little boy at home who spends his nights crying and is scared because he doesn't understand why mummy and daddy are scared. Please guys, this is my son." Again she was greeted with silence and the two boys looked at each other for support, Ron nodded.

"OK." Hermione squealed, reached over the table and briefly hugged them, sensing the awkwardness she pulled back and sat down, her face giving a small blush.

"This doesn't mean we like or trust him and the minute he starts up, says something i don't like or he acts like Malfoy does, I'll take him in." Hermione nodded.

"I promise, you won't regret it. He'll be fine."

"So what do you need us to do." Hermione sighed, she had already done the work and she just needed the go ahead from the Aurors.

"Well, I need the Aurors office permission to look into Zach's medical files" Harry put his head in his hands, tiredly rubbing his face.

"That's not as easy as it sounds Hermione, we need reason."

"I've thought of that too, Draco will testify against him, make a statement that he knows he is the son of a death eater. Come on Harry we have to try." Harry and Ron sat there thinking.

"It won't be easy Hermione and you could both get in trouble."

"I know the risk..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Woo there you go, let me know as always because I love your reviews and favourites/follows etc. Pounce is the name of the most energetic and hyper kitten we have, named so because she indeed loves pouncing on everything. Can't think why you would but for any reason if you want to read the ramblings of a madman, my struggles with writing, my loves and hates, my complete randomness, add me on twitter Charlmeemee

Thank you everyone who reads and reviews, it really makes my day and makes me feel I am good at something. Also thank you to everyones well wishes throughout my drama of a life.

I will try and update in the next few days but definitely within the next week.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	34. Chapter 33

**_A/N_**: Ok so sorry it's a little late but I have 4 naughty little kitties who won't let me do anything because they find it funny to hide and then get stuck in places. This has been ready for a few days now and the next chapter will be ready this weekend. Anyways once again thank you for reading and for all of the support. I know some of you think the story is going a little slow but I have set certain things to happen in certain chapters and like time-gaps to be in separate chapters. So hopefully it will speed up soon. Just one more small chapter then I promise more juicier chapters.

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine, not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 33

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy barged into the Auror's office, Harry and Ron had tried their best but couldn't get clearance to investigate Zach. Dawlish was really holding back, it may not seem like a big deal to everyone else but he knew that if Zach was a dark wizard, Dawlish could get fired for employing him. He clearly hadn't taken the appropriate steps to checking his background, therefore he had put all wizards and muggles alike in danger. Who knows what other cases had been messed up. Dawlish was sitting at his desk, deeply engrossed in paperwork, when the door swung open and hit the wall, startling him.<p>

"I'm sorry Sir, I tried to stop him..." The squeeky receptionist came running in, Dawlish composed himself and smiled at the woman.

"That's quite alright Penny. I'll take it from here." She nodded and walked out, leaving a fuming Draco Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy what can I do for you today? Come on take a seat." He tried to usher Draco into a seat but he quickly refused, thrusting the photograph of him and Zach in his face.

"I demand an investigation on Zach Richman" His voice was laced with venom and barely louder than a whisper but it was obvious the older man heard. He took the picture and looked closely, this was clearly a younger looking Zach and Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, this clearly isn't proof enough to investigate someone. I can't warrent searches and arrests for a mere picture."

"My family were death eaters, I was raised by one of Voldemort's inner circle. Do you really believe I would have been allowed to hang out with none purebloods, kids of none death eaters?" He had a glare of death, but Dawlish didn't move.

"I'm sorry Mr Ma..."

"If you don't do it, I'm going to the Minister of Magic and formally complaining about you and I will get clearance from him." Regardless of Draco staying under the radar and not making a fuss for the past 5 years, he was still a very powerful and repected businessman who had a lot of power. Dawlsh gulped, sighed and gave up, warranting everything they needed. He would much rather be seen to co-operate, that way he stood a better chance of keeping his job.

* * *

><p>Luckily they didn't have to wait for the records long as Hermione had already requested them from his Muggle Doctor. They knew she had to take care of this stage, what they didn't know was that she had already done it. It was another bleak morning, the weather was stormy and miserable but spirits were higher than before. A weight had been lifted from the Malfoy's knowing something was being done. They had been informed by Harry that once the warrants were through and the medical records had come, then his house shall be searched.<p>

"YAAAAAYYY Daddy I scored again." The small boy got off his tiny broom and ran over to his dad, he was lifted and spun as he squealed. It was just the two of them, Hermione was working. It was good for Draco to spend some quality time with his son.

"Good job son." Putting his son down and scruffing up his hair.

"Daddy?" It had an inflection at the end, it was a question.

"What do you want now?" The small boy giggled and wrung his hands together.

"Ice cream?"

"Ice Cream? For Breakfast?" His son nodded and Draco smirked.

"Mommy said no Ice Cream for breakfast...but mommy's not here is she?" The small boy shuck his head and Draco hoisted him in the air, putting him on his shoulders.

"Ice Cream it is." Walking into the kitchen and popping his son down into a chair he put a tea towel over his arm, like the muggle waiters did in resturants. Hermione had taken them to a few muggle resturaunts in the past, and surprisingly they loved it. He dug around in the fridge and pulled out a few different tubs of ice cream, making a giant sundae for his son. Placing it infront of the boy who cheered and laughed.

"Anything else?"

"Chocolate!"

"Chocolate? Where on top?"

"Yeah, all over here." He motioned his hand in a circle around the sundae and Draco copied with the chocolate sauce.

"And Pancakes!"

"Ahh Scorp, mommy isn't here and daddy can't make pancakes."

"PANCAKES!" Draco sighed, his son was a proper little Malfoy and Proper Malfoys got what they wanted, when they wanted.

"Ok young sir, pancakes it is." He began whipping up some batter, how he had seen Hermione do it, flour, milk, sugar eggs, vanilla. The Kitchen was getting messier as the minutes ticked on. Draco had let Scorpius mix the batter to which most of it was going on the floor. The boys were laughing and eating sloppy pancakes, when Hermione burst in through the door.

"What is going on here?"

"Breakfast."

"Breakfast, Draco no Ice Cream for breakfast."

"Pweeese mommy, ice cream is good" He held his arms out to be lifted, despite the sticky mess her son now was, she lifted his up and had a big sticky hug. In her hand was an envelope, she handed it to Draco and as he was reading, she began cleaning up her son.

"Noooooo mummy, me don't wanna wash."

"Come on now darling, you need a nice bath to get all the sticky off. Then we have to go out, wanna go see Auntie Ginny?" The small boy scrunched up his face and frowned.

"You can take your quidditch things, you know Auntie Ginny loves quidditch." The small boy thought for a minute.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe?" Ahe tickled the small boy and let him go, he went running into the other room.

"Go and get your things." She turned to see her husband, confused.

"His father isn't listed on his birth certificate Draco, funny coincidence if you don't want people to know you're a death eater."

"Does Potter know?" She nodded and smiled. He's investigating his house as we speak."

"I should get down there."

"No Draco, we need to go to the ministry to wait for them, Zach is at work, they are doing this behind his back."

* * *

><p>In a small, cold room in Azkaban, two Auror's, along with Dawlish were sitting opposite a scruffy looking Lucius Malfoy. Dementors were outside of the door and you could feel their presence everywhere. Circling the room was a small Patronus, something quite small and rodent like.<p>

"So where have you been going on your days out Malfoy?" Jumping straight in there, Dawlish had no time to waste, he knew Harry and Ron were investigating Zach's house at this moment and he had given Zach a long list of tasks to do, hopefully he didn't go home early.

"I went home. Is it a crime to go home now?" His famous Malfoy smirk was present, his eyes slightly glassed over from all of the torment of the dementors, but Malfoy's were powerful and he had to act like a Malfoy despite his pain.

"Watch your tongue Malfoy, it's a luxury you're even allowed on day passes." The small was silent and snarled at the department head.

"If I don't get my day passes, you don't get you're information." It was as simple as that, they needed Malfoy, they needed his help to find active death eaters. Regardless of Voldemort's death, active Death Eaters were still very much present in the world. He let his sharpness pass and continued with the interrogation.

"And what did you do at home?"

"I visited my wife and friends, is there something I can help you with?" This wasn't an ordinary interview, he had his suspicions on what was going on but he had covered his tracks and everyone knew better than to rat him out.

"Mr Malfoy, we have it under good authority that you haven't been visiting your wife at all. You see we have some very serious allegations against you. What do you have to say about that?"

"Your proof?" The Aurors sat there in silence as Lucius smirked.

"See I am in here everyday, I have left for 3 days, to visit my family in order to help you. You have no proof of anything and you come in here to question me. Have nothing better to do? You already have me Dawlish, you can't pin anything else on me." His smirk was still present, thinking he had the upper hand, but the Auror's knew what they were doing. They were waiting for him to crack, to show any sort of sign. It was Lucius Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy didn't lose composure, even in his darkest hours, he never lost composure. He had cracked once, when he was taken down and finally caught.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Ok so another chapter done, I felt we needed to see this side of the investiagtion and whilst it goes ahead, skip to other people and points of view. hopefully you like it. Thank you so much for everything.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	35. Chapter 34

**_A/N:_ **So such a busy couple of weeks, instead of finding forever homes for my kittens, We have decided to keep them as they have been so beneficial for me so now we are fully training them and trying to spend one on one time with each of them. Also a bit of sad news both of my grandparents these past few months have discovered they have Cancer, thankfully my nan's had an operation and she is fine, but my grandad has been diagnosed with lung cancer. He starts chemo this week. To say I'm heart broken is an understatement. I'm coping now and remaining positive.

Anyways here is the next chapter, sorry for the lateness. I'm not going to lie, it's a risky chapter I feel as I have wanted to do it for ages and couldn't bring myself around to do it. My current mood has definitely pushed me into this risk and I just hope you guys like it. Someone asked if I have a Beta and no I don't and my simple explanation is, as soon as I finish a chapter, I post it. If I had a Beta it would take longer and I just want to get the story to you. When I am finished the story, I think I'll go back and edit it. Re-reading it makes me see so many mistakes but I wish I had time for a Beta but I can barely find time to write.

Anyways onwards to the chapter, here it goes...

**_Disclaimer:_ **I wish and yet, it is still not mine.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 34

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across town, Harry and Ron had planned to investigate Zach's home, they wanted to do it whilst he was at work as this way they faced no danger and already knew where he was, should they need to make an arrest. Dawlish had Zach checking out a location, rumoured to have wizards using dark magic. It was just around the corner from the ministry, so it was well within walking distance, he also had 2 other Auror's with him.<p>

Harry and Ron were dressed in their official Auror robes. They didn't usually wear their full uniform but today was different, they didn't want to be seen to "break in" Zach's house and have him be alerted to their presence. Either way they still cast a light charm around themselves so they appeared hazy to the public. This way, they could not be identified by anyone. They took down all wards from his home and entered, casting a quick revealing spell (of course nothing happened) they immediately searched the property. Quickly scanning each room for signs of life and after finding no immediate threat they split up and began a more thorough search.

Harry took the kitchen, pulling open drawers and opening cupboards, checking for anything at all. He flicked through a small pile of papers on the dining room table, finding only correspondence from a colleague about a current case, a letter from a lady "thanking him for a wonderful time" and yesterdays daily prophet. The pictures still moving. Harry, never being too careful, even opened the oven and microwave, very muggle. Nothing. This room was clear.

"KITCHEN CLEAR. RON?"

Ron had taken to searching the lounge, unlike Harry, he was a much messier investigator. He would throw useless things on the floor and knocked things over, it's not like he couldn't turn it back to it's previous way in a flick of his wand. Again this room seemed clear, no papers or information anywhere. Ron, wand in hand, did a manual job of searching, flipping tables with his hands and pushing chairs out of the way. He had even lay on his stomach to look under the television table, quickly jumping to his feet when a rather large black cat, ears pinned back, hissed at him aggressively.

"Clear, I'm checking the office."He said whilst entering the next room, he pulled books one by one off the shelves, opening them to see if anything fell out. Nothing, he moved to the desk and began searching through each and every drawer, again finding bits of paper from work, letters here and there but nothing to do with death eater activity. He briefly heard Harry shouting both the bath room and bedroom were clear. They were all but ready to give up, finding nothing in any of the rooms, however the house felt eerie, they didn't know if it was just because it was an empty house, or that they had heard so much about Zach, that they had convinced themselves something was wrong.

The clock chimed, causing Harry to realise they had to go, time had really flown by and they needed to go as Zach would be at the ministry soon and then would be heading home. They had to get back, they had already wasted a day on this.

"Ron, come on we gotta go." He quickly pushed some papers back into a drawer, squeezing it shut and making sure everything was exactly how it was. He heard a groan from Ron.

"This is complete rubbish, we have spent all day in this stupid house to find nothing." He had a book in his hand, to anyone else it may have looked suspicious but to Ron it was normal. However he checked it over, better to be safe. The book was based on the dark arts, but it was one that was necessary during their training. He threw the book on the floor and flicked his wand, making all of the rubbish and every little item spring back into their original places. He stumbled when he noticed a book was wedged under his foot and fell back, catching himself on the wall. He must have placed his hand funny as the wall made a funny clunking sound. He mentally kicked himself as this alerted people to his presence. At least when he up turned the house he only let it fall to the floor and not too hard, they would probably think it was the cat. However hitting the wall, alerted neighbours something was moving. Hopefully they were out.

"What was that?"

"Nothing I hit the wall"

"Do it again."

"No Harry, we could be heard."

"Ron do it again."

He knocked a second time and the clunking was the same, Harry looked at Ron in a sceptical way. He walked to the wall and lightly tapped it a few times, feeling a difference in the solidity of the wall. Some parts were hollow. Harry looked at the whole wall, seeing if there was anything added. The only thing was a small painting of a meadow, he lifted the picture and found a small hatch. Ron looked at the clock.

"Harry we're running out of time..."

"We have him, Ron we need to get in here, we need more time. Floo Dawlish, tell him to keep Richman occupied." Ron almost ran towards the fireplace, throwing the powder into the fire, yelling Head of Auror Department, Ministry of magic and sticking his head in.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we have to meet them here."<p>

"Draco behave, we just need to do this, we need everything sorted already."

"What we need is for this to be done." The couple walked into the ministry after dropping of their son and straight to the Auror's office, Harry and Ron would be back soon and hopefully would bring back Zach. They were shown to Harry and Ron's office where Hermione took a seat. Draco proceeded to walk around the room, picking up random items and looking them over, ever the curious Slytherin.

"Draco will you put that down and come and sit down please."

"I mean we could have just stayed in the comfort of our own home, where it was safe and I could have a drink. Instead I have to spend my day waiting on Potty and Weasel. Like the fate of my life depends on them." His voice laced with sarcasm. All the while, he was still picking up items, lightly throwing them in the air and catching them, twisting them in his fingers and ignoring his wife.

"It's like having Scorpius here." She sighed and stood up, walking up to her husband and taking the item from his grasp and putting it down. He swiftly took hold of her hips and spun her around so her back touched the wall, leaning into her, his lips by her ear, his breath sending tingles down her spine. Her breath caught in her throat as her husband lightly kissed her neck, slowly lowering his kisses to her collar bone.

"Draco" Her whisper barely audible, like a light switched in her head, she lightly pushed him back, not enough to upset him and reject him, his body still pinned her to the wall, but enough that his lips were no longer by her neck.

"Come on, haven't you ever wanted to do it in Potter's office." She let out a small giggle.

"No, that's completely wrong. Harry's my best friend."

"I think it's kind of hot, you know being here, everyone's around and nobody knows what we're up to." She laughed and batted him on the arm. He kissed her lips lovingly and pulled back, picking the item back up and lightly throwing it up in the air again. Hermione shuck her head and sat back down.

They had been there a while, Hermione was bored and Draco was getting agitated. She was sitting, slightly slouched, reading a leaflet, he was standing against the wall, lost in his own thoughts. He huffed and kicked off from the wall.

"I'm gonna see what's going on."

"Draco wait, we don't know what's going on, just be patient." He huffed and contemplated what his wife had said before once again, ignoring her and walked towards the door, just as he was about to leave, Dawlish pushed the door open.

"We've ran into a bit of a problem, they've found something."

"I fail to see how that's a problem." Draco was really agitated, he wanted to go home and relax, have a drink and spend time with his family.

"We need to keep Zach occupied, I'm trying to get him to stay for more work at the moment so we can't have you seen. You need to go somewhere else in the ministry, it's too dangerous to have you in another Auror's office. There's an interrogation room free, we can reset the wards around it." He told them where to go and turned to show them the way.

"Dawlish, let me see him."

"What? No way" Hermione butted in.

"That's not an option Mr Malfoy."

"Trust me, I can get him to stay, he won't know a thing. I can get him to talk if I have to." Dawlish hovered and thought for a brief moment. He pulled Draco to one side, Hermione stood in silence trying to catch what they were talking about, she couldn't hear anything, just the mumbling and tones. Serious tones, septic tones, tones of warning. Slowly the voices got louder and she could make out the conversation.

"There's no assurance for your safety."

"Draco please, don't be silly"

"What's he going to do in the Ministry of Magic, in the Auror department, surrounded by Aurors?" He nodded.

"Notify me if he leaves."

"I'm staying then." Hermione blurted out, she wasn't about to let her husband be around a dangerous man.

"Hermione, I'll be fine. Just let me do this. I promise I'll be back soon. Just go and be safe and Potter and Weasley will be there soon to take him in. It'll all be worth it in the end. But if he is involved Hermione, if he is the one causing all of this then he wants to draw me in. I'll let him believe I am..." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. She turned and walked in the opposite direction. Draco stood in silence for a moment, he straightened his jacket and run his hands through his hair, putting on his Malfoy "all powerful and serious" exterior and exited the room. Draco walked down the aisle, looking at the plaque on each door he passed, identifying each Auror's office. Two per office, except for senior members of staff. Three down from Harry and Ron, Draco read the small plaque "Zachary Richman & Charles Williamson" He poked his head in to see Zach sitting at his desk, flicking through files.

"Zachary?" He was shaken from his work from the familiar voice coming from his doorway.

"Malfoy? Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing, just here on routine checks." He sat back in his chair and motioned for Draco to take a seat, he walked in and sat down, trying to look comfortable in his presence.

"Aww Who with?"

"Potter." He snarled and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Complete Kiss-ass. Him and Weasley are possibly the most annoying people I have ever met."

"You're telling me. I told you about Hogwarts didn't I?" The Auror nodded and laughed, picked up his mug and sipped the hot drink inside. He offered Draco a cup who politely refused.

"So you work here?" Again the man nodded "...and As an Auror? Who'd you hex to get that job?" They both laughed, Draco would play to his younger, much more Syltherin side.

"Nah didn't realise you worked here? They let a Yaxley work here? Do they do regular checks on you too?" Zach stood and walked towards the door, looking out to check who was out there first before closing the door. He turned to see Draco shuffling in his seat, getting comfortable.

"Shhh, might not want to say that too loud." Zach's voice changed, it was more serious somehow, a subtle change in his tone, he was still laughing and yet his eyes were burning. Draco frowned, Zach sat back down, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the table. He piked up his steaming mug and slowly gulped the hot liquid. Sighing after his sip. He smiled.

"They don't exactly know I'm a Yaxley."

"How could they not?" Draco laughed.

"That's not what my father wanted, my mother raised me muggle, I knew about wizards, my father was active in my life but I didn't know much until I was 11. I wanted to go to Hogwarts but my father insisted I go to Durmstrang." Zach frowned slightly, his eyes darted towards Draco who was sitting casually and towards his cup.

"Do you believe everybody has a purpose Malfoy? That we are all aiming towards that one defining moment in our lives?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Draco was calm, Zach walked over to a filing cabinet along the wall, he opened it, his back to Draco.

"If the Auror's knew Yaxley had a son, do you really think they'd let me become one? I'd be sentenced to a life of checks, having people watch my every move. That's not a life someone should lead."

"You think I don't know that? My father was the right hand man of Voldemort. It's not easy, but if you're not guilty you fight for freedom."

Zach turned around and casually walked towards the desk Draco was sitting at, in his hand was a large knife. Draco looked Zach in the face, he tried to stay calm but he was not anticipating this. Draco was unarmed, no wands allowed, which made perfect sense to have a knife here, undetectable for an Auror, it could easily be evidence from a case.

"Zachary..."

"Don't worry mate, I'm not going to kill you. You see, I just want what's right for you." He was slowly walking around the room, turning the knife over in his hands, it was a mimic of how Draco was doing it earlier in Harry and Ron's office.

"Which is?"

"To get you away from that Mudblood you call a wife." He couldn't react, he didn't want to startle him, Zach wasn't going to kill him...yet, if provoked, who knew what could happen.

"and is my father involved?"

"Mate, you're father planned it. We always knew there was a possibility that the dark lord would fall, they wanted the power to remain." His voice was playful, like he enjoyed this.

"You're father used you Zach, you weren't like this before." His eyes never left the knife as Zach walked across the room, scratching the knife along the table in front of Draco.

"My father trained me."

"...and your mother?"

"dead"

"How?"

"My father killed her."

"Why?"

"She was a muggle"

"She was your mum."

"She was useless."

"She was your mum."

"How is Blaise involved?" Zach laughed, tight grip on the knife he walked towards the seat and sat down, putting his feet back up.

"I was sent a letter from my father before he died, telling me what I needed to do, I visited your father as an enforcement officer and naturally we planned the whole thing. Getting Zabini involved was easy. We held his family captive. He had no choice, either you die...or his family dies."

Draco looked towards the door, considering a quick exit.

"I wouldn't bother trying to escape. You think I haven't worked this out? I never get sent on locations. I knew something was off. When Dawlish asked me to stay behind." He banged the bottom of the handle against the table twice and the door flew open. His partner 'Williamson' was standing at the door, wand to Hermione's throat, she was scared but her face was determined not to show anything.

"What did you do?"

"He's imperialised, I couldn't risk anything going wrong and this was too much of a perfect opportunity to pass up. So you're going to calmly come with me and you're not going to draw attention to yourself."

"'Mione are you OK?" He made a start towards her but Williamson turned his wand towards Draco, taking a step back, Draco bumped into Zach who held onto him by pushing the knife against his throat.

"We need to get going."

A commotion could be heard from down the hall and Zachary got instantly anxious and angry, he took Draco by the neck and pushed the knife even further into his neck, a single drop of blood dripped down his neck and Hermione jolted forward to go to him, Draco held his hand up to her.

"Hermione, calm down, I'll be fine. Baby I'll be fine. I'm going with him and I'll be back. I promise I'm not going to leave you. I'll come back." A single tear leaked from her eye and she nodded, she was pulled back by Williamson and she watched as Draco was forced forward by Zach. For a small frame, he was strong and he put all of his weight into guiding Draco out of the room, he popped his head out of the doorway. Williamson ad done his job, Dawlish's body was slumped against the wall and everyone was paying far too much attention to notice what was happening in this room. He noticed Harry and Ron were there already, trying to aid the situation and take control. Typical. He turned his head in Dawlish's offices direction. It was 4 doors down, not far at all. He just needed to get there unnoticed. Slowly he dragged Draco there, warning him not to scream.

He knew it was risk, his life was in danger but he needed someone to see him, as Zach was pulling him, he "lost" his footing, the noise drew attention to a single person who pointed out Zach to Harry. Harry began to run towards Zach who pushed the knife into Draco's throat.

"STOP!" Harry immediately stopped, holding his arm out so everyone who followed did the same.

"If you don't stop, I will kill him."

"You're bluffing!"

"Potter he's not bluffing, he's taken Veritaserum. Potter do something! Hermione is in there..."

"SHUT UP! Another word and you're dead."

"Zach, think about this. Just stop now and we can help you, we'll be lenient and we'll sort something out."

"You forget I know all of these tricks, leniency isn't what I want. I want power."

"We'll give you power, we'll sort something out but let Malfoy go." He was still, there was no way he could let Draco go, there was also no way he could leave with Draco under knife point. He needed to start up the floo system, he wasn't 100% positive Williamson had done this. He could see Harry edging closer, wand up and the other hand stretched out in a surrender. Zach panicked.

Everything happened in slow motion, Zach took the knife back and pushed Draco forward, Draco took a sharp in take of breath and let out a small scream before plummeting towards the floor, Harry noticed the man had been stabbed, he fell towards Draco to stop him from hitting the floor, quickly covering him in blood. Zach sprung towards Dawlish's office and Harry screamed for Ron to get him. Harry tried to heal Draco's wounds but the blade must have been cursed because nothing worked. After calling the small receptionist to call St Mungo's and put pressure on Draco's wound, Harry ran into Zach's office to see Williamson still under the imperius curse, he quickly stunned him and grabbed Hermione. Pulling her into a brief hug. She pushed off him, running into the hall before Harry could stop her.

"Hermione wait..."

"DRACO!" She sprung forward and fell to her knees clutching her husband, she was sitting in the pool of blood surrounding the bonde haired man, she didn't care, she just needed to make sure he was OK. She screamed a blood curdling scream and begged for someone to help. The man eyes were barely open and yet were fixed on her face. As his eyes began to close, she clutched on to him even harder and began to shake.

"Don't leave me baby. You said you'd come back to me, come back to me baby. I love you so much."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ AGHHHH! Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry for this cliff hanger, it needed to happen but do not worry because I literally am typing the last part of the next chapter and I promise it will be here before the weekend. I don't think I could leave you in suspense much longer than that.

Again sorry for the lateness and hopefully you find this chapter much more juicier and the story progression much faster. I am nearing the end of this story, I don't know how many chapters are left but do you guys want a sequel?

I don't know if the story necessarily needs one anymore but I still have so many ideas, let me know what you would like to see in a sequel.

Anyways once again Thank you so much to all who favourited, followed and reviewed and thank you for just reading this story, it means so much to have support from you guys and If anyone needs anything just drop me a message.

You can follow me on twitter to know what I get up to and when updates are coming or how my writing is going. I also post a lot of pictures of my 4 little kitties. Charlmeemee

Thanks again.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	36. Chapter 35

**_A/N:_** Sorry I'm a little late, this has been written a few days now but my grandad was rushed into hospital and basically I have been so busy running back and forth and trying to be there for my nan that I just never found time. I'm working on the next chapter which will answer a few more quesions I know you have. Basically this chapter is for my grandparents, they will never read this but they are honestly the most amazing couple I have ever met. It's because of them I believe in soul mates, because they are like 2 halves of one person, they are so similar yet so different and they inspire me everyday. Thank you once more for reading and being just awesome.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own only the plot and Zach.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the waiting room in St Mungo's, she had been there 3 hours and was no longer crying. Her eyes were glazed and heavy, she hadn't slept in what felt like days. She was frozen to the spot and staring in one place, her face full of sorrow and pain and stained with tears. Harry was sitting next to her, he was slumped in the chair, asleep.<p>

"Hermione?" A fellow Healer walked into the waiting area outide the room Draco was in, Hermione turned her head and looked at the man.

"Hermione we'd like to check you over, we think you are suffering from shock and we need to make sure you're OK." She calmly shuck her head and turned to face the closed door.

"Hermione please."

"No, I need to stay with Draco." It was barely more than a whisper, the Healer walked passed her and into the room. She could hear mumbling and another Healer walked out of the room.

"Hermione, please come with me. I know you want to stay with your husband but you need to make sure you're OK for your little boy."

"Scorpius. I need to see Scorpius. Harry...Harry." She had nudged the raven haired man until he woke from his sleep.

"Wha...what? Any news?"

"Can you call Ginny? I need to see Scorpius."

"I don't think that's the best decision right now."

"Harry I need to see my son...NOW" Harry nodded and exited the room, rubbing his eyes. As she waited for her son to arrive the head Healer walked from the room.

"Hermione?"

"Yes? Is he OK?"

"He's stable for now. The blade of the knife had a fatal poison on it but fortunately having the blade, we were able to find an antidote. He is still unconscious but hopefully will awake soon"

"Hopefully?"

"We need to keep a close eye on him."

"But he'll be OK right?"

"It's hard to say. It is unlikely that it was a fatal dosage as we caught it early and implicated an antidote, however you know how unpredictable poisons can be, we are not 100% certain anything else was on the blade or of any past conditions affecting him now, what we need to do is keep him stable and wait to see if and when he wakes."

"Can I see him?"

"If you promise to a check after you've seen him?" She nodded and was shown into the room, a few Healers were just leaving. She very quietly walked over to the bed her husband lay in and sat on the edge. Smiling, she placed her hand on his face.

She kissed him on the head and pressed their heads together.

"Hey...god how this feels so weird, it reminds me of when we first met...not at Hogwarts but when we first really met, when I met the real Draco Malfoy. I asked for a different patient that day, I didn't want to deal with you, I'd deal with anybody but you. But I'm grateful I was made to be your Healer."

Hermione sighed and looked at the lifeless body in front of her, memories of the two of them flooded into her mind, how she did the same thing 5 years previously. Now was so much different, there were feelings and love and dreams involved. It was no longer Hermione; a trainee Healer, sent to talk to an enemy from school, moaning about her pathetic love life with Ron Weasley, checking over his vitals and secretly not really caring who had done this or why. Now it was Hermione Malfoy, the young lady who went on to marry this man, who sat vigilantly by his side, who hoped and prayed with every ounce of her being that this man; her husband, the love of her life, the father of her child to come back to her. To wake up and get better and continue his life with the girl that never gave up on him, despite previously being enemies. Hermione sat for a moment and realised, despite still being young and seeing her old friends party and live a life of fun, she had changed a lot, she had grown up and become an adult, a mother, a wife and she felt whole. Instead of trying to find acceptance, trying to feel like she belonged by over compensating with education, she felt her place was here, by her husbands side. Like she was always meant to be a wife and mother.

"It feels like it was only yesterday that I was talking to you like this, back then it was so much different. I thought...I thought I hated you for all the cruel things you did and said, but I don't blame you for anything. I forgive you Draco, I forgive you for everything that happened and I'm sorry for everything I did and said...But I guess none of that matters any more, even though it hurt being around you at school, that I sometimes cried over you...I wouldn't change a minute of it because I got to see the real Draco Malfoy. I got to see you blossom into the most amazing, caring and loving man I have ever met. The last 5 years have been the best years of my life. Who knew I would fall for the enemy...but they don't know you like I do, you're not evil, you're not mean. You're passionate and soft and loving and family mean everything to you."

A single tear rolled down her face and she pressed her lips to his.

"I need you Draco, I need you to wake up and come back to me, come back to your son. He has no idea what is going on and I know it's scaring him...it's scaring me too, not knowing what is happening. You are still the 18 year old boy I fell in love with, still look exactly the same as you did all those years ago when I was telling you all of my troubles about Ron, as if any of that mattered...I gave up everything for you Draco, I gave up my friends, my career, my second family to build a life with you...but I wouldn't change any of it. I don't regret not telling Harry and Ron about us. We have had the most amazing 5 years Draco...but this can't be it."

She paused a sat in silence for a few moments, looking at her husband and the four walls surrounding him, through the small window in the door, she could see Ginny sitting in the waiting room, a small blonde haired, mini version of Draco sitting on her lap smiling and giggling away. He was always a happy child, until recently he hadn't a care in the world, but now something was wrong, like he sensed the awkwardness in the air. Like he knew his parents were worried about something, hopefully it would soon be over so she could get her happy little boy again.

"I think we'll take a trip, just the three of us, somewhere warm and by the sea. Somewhere Scorpius can play in the sand and we can swim in the sea. Somewhere we can go without being disturbed and where we can be together without a care in the world...But I need you to work with me baby. I need you to wake up for me and get better so we can spend the rest of our lives together, so we can grow old and watch our boy grow up. I need you with me when we send him off to school for the first time. I need you Draco...you're my weakness, and I can't do this without you."

She was crying harder now, leaning into his chest, struggling to catch her breath.

"Draco please wake up, I need you. I'm not ready to say goodbye, baby please wake up"

She felt the body underneath her twitch...

"Draco? Draco baby can you hear me?" She rose from the bed and held his hand, putting her other hand on his face. She smiled as she felt his hand twitch in her own. Draco opened his eyes and silver met brown as he recognised his wife. He tried to make an effort to move and talk but found himself very weak and over come with emotion.

"Shhh, don't talk. It's OK. It's OK, I'm here and every thing's going to be fine."

"Sc...Sco..."

"Shhh, Scorp is with Ginny in the waiting room, Draco calm down you can see him soon. Oh I'm so glad you're OK..Draco? Draco? Can you hear me? OK stay with me baby, hold on I'm gonna go fetch someone."

As she was talking to her husband, his eyes started to roll back in his head and he completely blacked out, the last thing he remembered was his wife screaming for someone to help. He knew she was in pain and all he wanted to do was jump up and hold her, to tell her everything would be OK, he could barely move at all and slowly everything went black.

Hermione was pulled from the room, the moment the Healers arrived, she was almost thrust into the waiting area as they worked on her husband, shutting the blind on his window. Tears once more falling, she turned to see a very scared little boy, holding on tight to the ginger haired woman in the waiting room.

"Hermione what happened?"

"I don't know, one minute he was waking up and the next he was blacking out again...Hey Scorpy, come here." She held her hands out and lifted the boy who clung onto his mother, she got some comfort just holding him, he could definitely brighten any situation. He slowly looked at his mother and using his hand, flat against her face, wiped the tears.

"It's OK mummy, I can look after you until daddy's better." She smiled and clung to the boy. The minutes ticked on as she held onto her son who slowly drifted off to sleep in her arms, she was lightly stroking his hair and smiling at his angelic face when the door opened and she was snapped from her thoughts.

"Hermione?" The voice was almost a whisper to try not to wake the boy.

"Hermione you can see him now." The Healer showed Hermione into the room, where a pale looking Draco was sitting up in bed, smiling as his beautiful wife walked into the room holding their sleeping son. Placing him on the bed next to his father, Hermione walked over and pushed the hair from his face, bending down to kiss him passionately.

"Hey"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **So basically I wanted to focus on Hermione in this chapter, I felt she needed to express to Draco her feelings, feelings that she may have never told him but she wanted to in case it was too late. Something I have come to appreciate so much these last few months. My grandparents inspired so much of this because I feel like they think this is the end and they are constantly telling each other how much they miss and love each other even when they have been upstairs taking a nap. It's so sweet and heart-breaking at the same time that I knew they needed to be reflecting in Hermione and Draco. So once again thank you for the support and I will do my best to have a new chapter up within the week.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


	37. Chapter 36

**_A/N:_** Hey guys, sorry it's been late, if you've read my other A/N's you'll know my grandad has been ill, he's been in and out of hospital so I've spent almost all of my week off with him. What a week! So I managed to write this little chapter for you guys and I'm starting now to focus on certain people within this story. To get everything out and try not to leave any unfinished business. So hope you guys like it.

**_Disclaimer:_** Not my story, I just own Zach.

* * *

><p>Trouble in the Sweet Shop<p>

Chapter 36

* * *

><p>What he saw was blood, blood spilling onto the floor and Hermione's blood curdling scream. For him everything happened so fast and his instincts as an Auror kicked in. He pursued Zach, pushing and shoving people who just wouldn't move. He vaguely remembered knocking someone over, he would have apologised but this was more important. Across the room, Dawlish lay...dead. A scandal that would surely appear in tomorrows Daily Prophet.<p>

The red haired man chased the dusky blonde towards Dawlish's now empty office. He needed this, all that he knew was that Dawlish was dead and Hermione was screaming and that's what drove him on. If he could of, he would have stopped everything to be next to her, holding her, but this was more important. He fought his way towards Dawlsh's office, towards Zach. He shot a curse to which Richman dodged. He was sneaky and good at it, but then again he had spent years in training, first as a law enforcement officer and now as an Auror and so he knew all of the tricks in the book as well as how Ron fought; all of his hidden skills to surprise the suspects, he had trained with Zach for a few weeks now, making it impossible to surprise him.

Zach was running the short distance, knife still in hand and looking over his shoulder occasionally to see how close Ron was, as he ran, panicking, he pushed things behind him, folders, chairs and even kicking a table back to try and trip Ron over. Ron easily evaded them with either a quick swish of his wand or by simply jumping over them. He lost a little distance but turned the corner into Dawlish's office to see Zach eurgently fiddling with the floo system, pulling back a tiny glass door of a cabinet next to the fireplace to grab the grey dust inside. He turned to see Ron, panting in the doorway holding his wand up. Without thinking Zach threw the knife with all of his strength and Ron instinctively ducked, sending a binding spell towards the crouched man, hitting him straight in the chest. Zach froze, shock on his face and fell with a thump on the floor. Ron elevated him and went to bring him into the corridor but realising Hermione's sobs were still present, decided to leave the body there with him until help had arrived. Who knows what anyone would have done.

Ron shook his thoughts from his head, it was a very hectic day but right now he was standing, looking through the glass to see the love of his life, the one girl he had been waiting for for 5 years, sitting on a bed, holding the man of her dreams, Ron's enemy, and crying with tears of joy as he woke and smiled at her. At that moment Ron realised that he had already lost her, that there was no way to get her back because he saw how much Draco loved her too, sitting between the couple was their son, looking just like his father but would obviously have the smarts of his mother, he was such a smart young boy and he shared her compassion and love already. He hated himself at that moment for leaving. He hated the fact that if he had chosen to stay with Hermione, when their relationship was good, he might be married to her and that might have been their child. She would be sitting on his bed, holding his hands and between them would be a small red-headed boy, their son. All of this was now a dream, something that would never happen because he had done so much to the couple and it had only brought them closer together.

He left. Ron had chosen work over love and had left Hermione alone in a broken world, as people were trying to pick up the pieces of their broken lives, Ron didn't really understand everything that had happened, all he knew was that he had been thrust into this spotlight and trusted as his job to protect the innocent people of the world. Although he always knew Harry was and would always be the favourite, he strived to put his best foot forward and do his best. Back then he thought the opportunity would help his career and after the war he didn't really know what he wanted. He still felt like a child and tried everything to feel more adult. Moving away had done that, he was so independent over there, he fought for himself, lived in his own apartment with Harry, where they cooked and cleaned and earned their own money and paid for their own bills, coming home turned him back into the small childish boy that he was before he left. Hermione on the other hand had adapted and grown so much that she had her own family and her own life now and that didn't include Ron. Something inside had finally clicked and it dawned on his that he may have lost her as a friend too. It was too painful, watching her kiss and smile and laugh at the boy that once made her cry so much that Ron was the one to make her smile and laugh, killed him. Malfoy tormented Hermione for years and Ron would never forget that. Although he loved Hermione more than anything he realised at that moment that now was the time to let her go. He looked once more at the woman he loved and smiled reminiscently at the past memories they shared and turned to leave. Walking towards the exit of St Mungo's he heard a door shut behind him and a voice called his name.

"Ron." He turned and came face to face with the same brunette in the room, a moment ago.

"I just came to see if you were OK." The Brunette's face lit up as she smiled and explained to Ron everything, his smile was laced with the sadness and guilt he felt.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Ron sighed, this would be the hardest thing he would ever do.

"I can't do this any more Hermione, I can't watch you be with him...and no let me finish. I get it, you love him...and he loves you. I see that now and although it kills me, I accept it. You need each other and you have a son and so much history. He was there for you when I never was."

"Ron...please. Don't do this now."

"I have to say this Hermione, just let me say this. I love you Hermione, I thought coming back, that everything would be as it was, that you would still be living at mom's and the three of us would hang out and I would come back to the girl of my dreams and sweep her off her feet and marry her. I thought we were it Hermione. But I left, I decided to leave, maybe we would have been together if I hadn't left, maybe we would be married or have had kids by now, but I was deluding myself to think that you would put your life on hold for me."

"But I still love you Ron, you are my best friend. Always have been and I don't want that to be ruined. We can work through this, you understand now how me and Draco feel for each other. I know it won't be easy for the both of you but we can make it work and someday you will find a nice girl and get married too."

Ron let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"I can't stay. I accept it Hermione but I can't watch it. I can't spend every day watching what I might have had. What I missed out on."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm going ask for a transfer, I think a new place would be good for me. Somewhere I can start over."

Hermione nodded and a small tear fell from her eyes, she didn't want him to go but she knew it would be for the best. She moved towards the red haired man and wrapped her arms around his hugging him so tight, pulling back she kissed him on the cheek.

"But you'll visit?"

"Probably not. I just can't do it. Maybe in a few years time when I've moved on but not right now." He hugged her once more and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Hermione Granger." Letting her go, he walked away and out of the door, wiping his eye as he left the building before apparating back to the Burrow. Hermione stood there in silence staring at the spot her former best friend had stood. She whispered back, nobody around to hear.

"I love you Ron."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ A very short chapter but I wanted to let Ron have his moment. Thank you so much for all of the support and reviews and just being amazing. Let me know what you think of this one. I'm doing my best to write when I find a moment.

Review?

Love Ya

DD

X


End file.
